L'arracheur
by sandra959
Summary: Rizzoli & Isles ne m'appartient pas. :'( Fanfiction basée sur la série, elle se situe après la saison 3, et Barry Frost restera présent tout le long de cette fic. Un tueur en série, une conspiration (?), du suspense, des questions et du Rizzles ! à bon entendeur. Rating M, pour public "adulte" et averti. Les trois premiers "épisodes" sont terminés. Episode 4 commencé. En cours R&I
1. Episode 1 : L'arracheur : Chapitre 1

**Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai modifié la mise en page des épisodes 1 et 2.**

_Chaque épisode sera désormais divisés en 7 chapitre. Et chaque chapitre fera entre 1 500 et 3 000 mots afin de faciliter votre lecture. :) Et cela me permettra de poster plus régulièrement un nouveau chapitre. _

**Bonne lecture et je vous remercie pour vos reviews déjà présentent, et vos (je l'espères) futures reviews.**

* * *

**Episode 1 : "L'arracheur"**

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

**La Scène de crime**

La nuit était sombre, Jane était recroquevillée dans ses draps, le sommeil agité par ses rêves. Quand son portable sonna, elle sursauta et se précipita vers celui-ci: « Rizzoli ? », « J'arrive tout de suite ». Elle se prépara au plus vite, une demi heure plus tard, elle était sur la scène du crime dans le Boston Common, le plus ancien jardin publique de Boston. Elle s'approcha, son partenaire Frost qui était déjà sur les lieux.

\- Hey, Frost qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Un corps brûlé un peu plus loin, je vais aller interroger les témoins, _dit-il avec des hauts le cœur en montrant un jeune couple quelques mètres plus loin._

\- Oui, il vaut mieux je pense, _lança Jane cachant un fou rire, pendant que Frost s'élançait vers les témoins._

L'enquêtrice s'avança, et découvrit le cadavre, enfin ce qu'il restait de celui-ci. Maura vêtue d'une longue robe élégante, était entrain de faire ses premiers prélèvements.

\- Hey, Maura, alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Pour l'instant, je peux te dire, que c'est un corps humain, carbonisé, _débita le médecin._

\- Euh bien merci de montrer l'évidence Maura. Tu es très élégante, encore et toujours même dans des lieux macabres comme celui-ci, _remarqua Jane._

\- Merci Jane, _dit-elle en lui souriant._ Pour ce qui est du corps, j'en saurais plus …, _commença Maura_

\- … quand tu l'auras examiné dans ton labo, _fini Jane en tournant les talons prête à partir à la recherche d'autres indices potentiels._

\- Attends Jane, le corps dégage une odeur de paraffine, de cycloparaffine, d'hydrocardure d'oléfinique et d'aromatiques_._

\- Maura combien de fois dois-je te demander de me parler dans un langage courant ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ce sont des composantes que l'on retrouve le plus souvent dans l'essence_._

\- J'imagine que c'est avec ça que le tueur l'a aspergé avant de lui mettre le feu.

\- Je ne fais pas d'hypothèse. Je pourrais t'en dire plus seulement après l'avoir examiné. Vous là bas, vous pouvez emmener le corps_._

\- D'accord, très bien, merci beaucoup pour toutes ces informations Maura, _insista la policière._

* * *

**Première autopsie**

Le médecin légiste commença l'autopsie, après avoir fait l'incision en Y, elle retira les organes de l'inconnu, les découpant dans un sens ou dans l'autre. S'intéressant aux os du cadavre à la couleur de sa peau, ... . Puis Jane arriva à la porte du laboratoire et demanda :

\- Alors, Maura, tu as découvert quelque chose ? »

\- Mmh, oui, le corps carbonisé est donc une femme blanche, d'une trentaines d'années, elle a plusieurs os cassés, et des traces de lacérations. Mais, je n'ai trouvé aucune piste exploitable pour identifier le tueur. Ah oui, et aussi, elle ne portait pas de vêtements lors de l'immolation, je n'ai trouvé aucune fibre de sur ce corps. Mais je pense pouvoir l'identifier grâce à ses empreintes dentaires.

\- Ok, donc, tu me préviens quand tu auras fait l'empreinte pour que je … , _l'inspectrice s'arrêta soudainement distraite._

\- La petite femme leva les yeux du corps et remarqua l'attitude de Jane, et lui demanda donc :

\- Jane ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'aire distraite. Tommy et T.J. vont bien j'espères ?

La femme brune fixait Maura, elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques secondes après, elle lui répondit :

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, tous va bien, et les garçons sont en pleine formes, _bégaya t-elle ses joues commençant à rougir par ses pensées._

\- Très bien, tu me rassures, _souffla Maura soulagée. N'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de son amie, elle tenait la pâte informe qui était supposé être l'empreinte de la mâchoire de l'inconnue carbonisée. _Jane, je pense que cette empreinte ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, _informa Maura. _Et, euh, _elle s'interrompit, fixant la mâchoire de la brûlée. Elle se rapprocha. _Attends, qu'est ce que c'est ?, _s'interrogea t'elle. Après quelques minute de réflexion, elle reprit : _On dirait une matière gélatineuse comme du cyanoacrylate …

\- Ce qui est ? c_oupa la policière, perplexe._

\- … ce qui voudrait dire, non c'est impossible … . Et le cyanoacrylate semble avoir été mit avant la carbonisation, _continuait le médecin imperturbable._

\- EH ! HO ! Maura, c'est quoi le cyanocamachin ? _ré-enchérit-elle._

\- Hein ?, _lâcha Maura, sans comprendre l'esprit accaparé par son autopsie . _Ah, _comprit-t-elle. _Le cya-noa-cry-la-te est essentiellement connu pour sa propriété de coller différents matériaux, _récita Maura. _C'est une sorte de colle de synthèse, de glu, _expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son amie._

\- Ah ! ba voilà, merci d'utiliser un vocabulaire compréhensible.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton vocabulaire est limité Jane, _taquina la légiste, la policière lui répondit par une grimace._ Donc, je dirais que la glu dans la mâchoire de cette femme a été mise avant son immolation.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que le meurtrier, lui a recollé ses dents, s_upposa Jane._

\- Ce-ci n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais d'après ce que je peux voir, ces dents ne sont pas au bon endroit regarde par exemple cette incisive est à la place d'une canine, et la molaire est à la place de l'incisive. Tous est dans le désordre, celui qui a fait ça ne s'y connais pas très bien. Et je peux te dire que ces dents n'appartiennent pas à cette femme, elles sont bien trop grande par rapport à sa mâchoire.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que le tueur a tué sa victime, lui a arraché les dents, lui a recollé les dents de quelqu'un d'autre et l'a brûlé, _résuma Jane dégoûtée._

\- Euh, oui c'est une possibilité, pas forcément dans l'ordre ou tu le dit mais c'est possible. Mais je ne suis pas catégorique la dessus. Il faut que … .

\- Tu fasses des analyses, oui je sais, _finit Jane. _Es-ce que tu peux identifier à qui appartiennent les dents ? d_emanda Jane._

\- Euh, oui je pense qu'en les remettent dans le bon ordre, je pourrais être en mesure de te le dire, mais c'est une tâche compliquée, je vais essayé, _annonça Maura. _Ah oui, et j'allais oublier, Frost m'a dit qu'il voudrait que tu l'accompagnes pour interroger les témoins, _l'informa-t-elle._

\- Ok, merci Maura, tu m'appelles s'il y a du nouveau, _lança-elle en tournant les talons._

* * *

**Salle des témoins**

Jane arriva devant la salle d'interrogatoire, à travers la vitre sans teint, elle aperçut le jeune couple qu'elle avait vue le matin même sur la scène de crime, elle rejoignit son partenaire qui l'attendait devant la porte.

\- C'est les témoins de ce matin ? _lui demanda Jane,_

\- Oui, ils étaient en état de choc ce matin, ils n'ont pas pu répondre aux questions. Donc je les ai convoqué au poste.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Maria et John Smat, mari et femme, ils faisaient leurs joggings, c'est tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit ce matin, _répondit Barry_.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle :

\- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Smat, je suis le Lieutenant Rizzoli, et voici mon partenaire, à qui vous avez parlez ce matin, le Lieutenant Frost, _présenta Jane. _Donc, c'est vous qui avez découvert le corps à 6h00 ce matin ? _questionna-elle._

\- Oui, nous faisions notre jogging comme tous les matins, et nous sommes passé dans Boston Common, comme tous les matins, et nous, …, enfin ma femme a trébuché sur, … , sur le corps, _bégaya le mari, qui serrait sa femme contre lui._

\- D'accord, donc vous n'avez pas vu le corps avant de trébucher dessus ? _demanda Jane à la femme livide._

\- Non, …, non, il faisait trop sombre, et je ne l'ai pas vu. Quand, je me suis relevée, j'ai, …, j'ai cru que c'était un tronc d'arbre ou quelques chose comme ça. Et quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était, … que c'était, un, …, un corps. J'ai tout de suite appelé John, _bredouilla la jeune femme._

\- Vous avez appelé votre mari ? Je croyais que vous couriez ensemble ? _s'étonna Jane._

\- Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était tombée, j'ai continué à courir, et ensuite je l'ai entendu crié, je l'ai rejoints. Puis j'ai vu, j'ai vu le corps. Et nous avons appelé la police, _répliqua le mari._

\- D'accord, donc ça sera tout pour l'instant, nous vous remercions de votre collaboration. Et nous vous demandons de ne pas quitter la ville tant que l'enquête n'est pas résolue et de rester à notre disposition, _annonça Frost en prenant congé en accompagnant les témoins vers la sortie suivit par Jane._

Une fois que les témoins furent partis, Frost se retourna vers Jane, lui dit :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient mêlés à cette affaire

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils semblaient pétrifiés, à moins qu'ils jouent drôlement bien la comédie. Mais n'écartons aucunes pistes.

Le téléphone de Jane sonna, Maura avait des nouvelles sur l'enquête car elle lui avait envoyé : « Viens à la morgue, tout de suite. ».


	2. Episode 1 : L'arracheur : Chapitre 2

**Episode 1 : "L'arracheur"**

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

**Modus operanti**

La policière arriva devant la salle d'autopsie, elle poussa la porte et entra. Maura l'attendait à coté du corps.

\- Alors Maura, tu as du nouveau ? _lui demanda Jane_

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas rassurant, _amorça le médecin._

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as découvert à qui appartiennent les dents ? _l'a questionna-t-elle._

\- Oui, les dents appartiennent à une jeune femme de 34ans, Katrine Perman, qui a disparu il a quatre mois, _exposa Maura. _Il semblerait que le meurtrier ait séquestré et maltraité notre inconnue pendant plusieurs semaines, et il y a des traces de plusieurs rapports sexuels, de mal nutrition, elle a aussi plusieurs os de brisés avant et après sa mort. La blessure la plus ancienne date de un ou deux mois avant sa mort, _continua-elle._

\- D'accord, donc nous avons à faire à un vrai malade, _spécula Jane._

\- Euh, oui, et ce n'est pas tous, mes analyses disent que la mort est due aux brûlures, ce qui signifie que la victime était en vie lorsqu'elle a été immolée. Et la cicatrisation dans la mâchoire de la victime révèle que les dents ont été arrachées une à deux semaines avant la mort.

L'enquêtrice assimila ce que son amie venait de lui annoncer, et déclara :

\- Donc nous avons à faire un tueur et violeur, qui séquestrent ces victimes, _résuma la policière. _Merci Maura, je vais demander à Korsak de trouver les proches de la victime. Et Frost et moi, nous allons chercher plus d'informations sur ce mode opératoire. Pour voir si ce malade n'a pas fait d'autre victimes.

* * *

**Tueur en série**

Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli était à son bureau, cherchant et recherchant sur le serveur de la police, des crimes avec le même mode opératoire que celui de son enquête. Son partenaire, Frost faisait de même à son bureau. Tout à coups, elle vit Barry, lui faire signe de venir.

\- Rizzoli, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! _assura Frost, pendant que Jane s'approchait de son écran. _On dirait que ce malade en est à sa deuxième victime. Il y a deux mois, une jeune femme d'une trentaines d'année à été retrouvé à New York, avec collé dans sa mâchoire, les dents d'une certaine Mélinda Form, 31ans disparue depuis huit mois, _l'informa son partenaire._

\- Donc nous avons à faire à un tueur en série, c'est bien ça ?

\- Pour qu'un tueur soit considéré comme tueur en série, il faut qu'il est assassiné au moins trois personnes, _contredit Maura, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau._

\- Justement Docteur Isles, je crois que j'ai trouvé sa première victime, il y a six mois, une jeune femme a été retrouvée dans les même circonstance sauf pour ce qui est des dents, elle n'en avait pas. C'est pour cela que je dirais que c'est sa première victime, il lui a seulement arraché les dents mais n'en avait pas d'autre à mettre à la place, _supposa le policier, Jane acquiesça._

\- D'accord, donc nous avons un tueur en série, qui en est à sa troisième victimes. Et nous voyons que le tueur à un délais de trois jours entre le moment où le corps de sa victime est retrouvé et le moment où sa prochaine victime est porté disparue. Donc, il nous reste deux jours avant qu'il ne kidnappe une autre femme, _informa Jane._

Korsak arriva dans le bureau, et leur déclara :

\- J'ai trouvé le frère de la victime, Katrine Perman, Richard Perman, il est dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je vous le laisses. a_nnonça-t-il en regardant Rizzoli et Frost._

\- Euh, Korsak, il faut aussi retrouver les proches de la deuxième victime : Mélinda From, je ferais mieux de faire ça avec toi, tu es lent comme un escargot devant un ordinateur. Le docteur Isles n'a qu'a accompagner Rizzoli, _dit-il en affichant un grand sourire à l'attention de Jane, qui le soutient du regard avant que ses joues ne s'embrument._

Korsak acquiesça, mais lâcha tout de même :

\- C'est cette machine, je ne la comprend pas. Elle n'arrête pas de bugger, comme dissent les jeunes, _se plaignit Korsak._

\- C'est ça, oui, _rétorqua Barry en cachant son __hilarité_.

Isles et Rizzoli se dirigeaient vers la sortie en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

**Famille des victimes**

Isles accompagnée de Rizzoli entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Un jeune homme la mine sombre était assis à la table.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Lieutenant Rizzoli et voici, Maura Isles, _présenta Jane._

\- Pourquoi, je suis ici ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est à propos de ma sœur ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Où est-elle ? _finit-il avec espoir._

\- Monsieur Perman, je suis terriblement navrée, nous avons identifié votre sœur, elle est décédé il y a environs deux mois, _lui expliqua-t-elle, attristée lorsque que le jeune homme s'effondra sur la table en larme. _Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances monsieur Perman. Mais je voudrais vous posez quelques question sur le jour de la disparition de votre sœur. Vous savez où elle a été ? Qui elle a rencontré ? _questionna Jane._

Le jeune homme se ressaisit, le visage toujours en larme, il finit par répondre :

\- J'étais avec elle, quand elle a disparu, nous étions dans le bar « Midtown » à New York, nous sommes allés chacun de notre coté et au moment de rentrer, je ne la retrouvais plus, elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Au début je me suis dis qu'elle était rentrée sans moi, mais le lendemain, quand j'ai essayé de la contacter elle ne répondait toujours pas, _se lamenta le jeune homme._

\- D'accord, très bien, et vous connaissez les personnes avec qui votre sœur était en contact ? Petite amis ? Amant ? Ou groupe d'amis ? _demanda Maura._

\- Euh, ma sœur est, … enfin, était très discrète sur sa vie amoureuse. C'était une personne très seule, je ne sais pas si elle avait des amis. Depuis la mort de nos parents il y a trois ans, la majeur partie de notre temps, nous le passions ensemble, vous savez nous étions jumeaux, nous étions inséparables, _déglutit-il le visage déformé par les pleurs._ Comment est-elle morte ? Qui a fait ça ? s_anglota-il._

\- Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas encore qui. Votre sœur a été immolée, mais avant ça, le tueur la séquestrée pendant plusieurs mois, nous pensons qu'elle était séquestré pendant deux mois, _déclara la policière._

\- Vous ne savez pas qui ?! _beugla le jeune frère, le visage brisé par la haine._ Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour le découvrir ? _s'enquit-il._

\- Monsieur Perman, c'est ce que nous essayons de faire, _affirma Maura, en tentant de calmé le jeune homme._ Connaissez-vous une certaine Mélinda Form ? A-t-elle été en contacte avec vous ou votre femme ? d_emanda-t-elle._

\- Heu, non, je ne connais personne de ce nom, _répondit-il, soudain calmé malgré les larmes qui lui coulait sur le visage. _Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? Elle a un rapport avec Katrine ? _interrogea-t-il._

\- Cette jeune femme a elle aussi été tué, de la même manière que votre sœur, _lui annonça Jane. _Nous soupçonnons donc, que c'est le même tueur, _finit-elle. Après quelques minutes de silence, Jane, reprit :_ Merci, ça sera tout pour l'instant, encore toutes nos condoléances. Nous vous demandons de rester à disposition de la police et de ne pas quitter la ville, _Jane prit congé en accompagnant le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte._

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent que le jeune homme soit à une distance suffisante avant de se retourner l'une vers l'autre. N'ayant pas anticipé le mouvement de Maura, le menton de Jane entra en contacte avec le front de son amie.

\- Désolé Maura, _s'excusa Jane._

\- Ce n'est rien Jane, _décréta Maura._

Korsak suivit de près par Frost arrivèrent, pendant que la jeune femme encore gênée de sa maladresses s'excusait encore auprès de son amie. Korsak se gratta la gorge pour attirer l'attention des jeunes femmes puis déclara :

\- Je viens d'interroger, la mère de la première victime, Mélinda Form, il semble que sa fille ait disparu dans un bar dans le Massachusetts. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre informations. _révéla l'inspecteur._

\- Katrine Perman a elle aussi disparu dans un bar mais à New York, _ajouta Jane._

\- Donc nous avons tous de même quelques informations, le tueur kidnappe ses victimes dans des bars, il les séquestre pendant environs deux mois, les bat, les viols. Quand il se lasses d'elles, il leurs arrache les dents et leurs recolle celles de sa victime précédente, jusqu'aux jours où il les immole avant des les abandonnées dans le bois le plus proche. _déclara Frost, l'air dégoûté._

\- Qui plus est, les deux victimes se ressemblent beaucoup, _dit Jane en apercevant la photo de Mélinda From sur le dossier que tenait Korsak. _Elles ont toutes les deux une trentaine d'années, cheveux clair, plutôt jolie, de petite taille, _remarqua-t-elle. _Je pense que le tueur a une femme dans son entourage à qui il voudrait faire ce qu'il fait a ses victimes mais il en est incapable. Il l'a peut-être déjà tuée ou elle a un pouvoir sur lui. Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'attaque à des femmes qui lui ressemblent. Il réalise son fantasme inaccessible ou il s'entraîne avant de s'attaquer à la femme qui est à l'origine de ses pulsions, _supposa la jeune policière._

\- Très bien, il faut donc intensifier les recherches, il ne reste que deux jours avant que le tueur ne cherche une autre victime, _déclara Frost._


	3. Episode 1 : L'arracheur : Chapitre 3

**Episode 1 : "L'arracheur"**

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

**Disparition au "Drink"**

Tous allèrent à leurs champs d'action, chacun cherchait qui pourrait bien être le tueur. Les victimes n'ont aucun lien entre elles mise à part le tueur. Ils recherchèrent dans les avis de disparition, les jeune femmes ayant disparut dans un bar, ils trouvèrent un résultat : Clémence Armess, âgé de 35ans disparut dans un bar à Boston. Ce bar étant dans leur juridiction, Jane et Maura, décidèrent de s'y rendre, Frost insista pour les accompagner pour « assurer leur protection ».

\- Arrivé au bar le « Drink », Frost aperçu de un groupe de jeunes femmes ivres et dit :

\- Je vais aller interroger quelques clients, il y en a sûrement qui sont des habitués, _déclara-il à Maura et Jane, avant de se précipiter vers le groupe de jeunes femmes. Jane acquiesça et lança un regard vers Maura, elles tentaient toutes deux de cacher leur hilarité._

Rizzoli et Isles, se dirigèrent vers le bar, elles s'installèrent sur les sièges. Le barman, un jeune homme plutôt bien fait, avec un bouc, alla à leur rencontre, et leur demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Euh, une bière pour moi, _annonça Jane._

\- Jane, tu es en service, _lui rappela Maura._

\- Très bien, donc un soda, s'il vous plaît.

Le barman, se retourna vers Maura.

\- Un diabolo menthe avec de la glace, s'il vous plaît, _répondit-elle en lui souriant. Jane fut soudain mal à l'aise._

L'homme au bouc disparut quelques secondes derrière son comptoir, puis réapparut avec une limonade et un diabolo menthe qu'il posa devant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je suis le lieutenant Rizzoli et voici Maura Isles, nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de trois jeunes femmes. Une de ces jeunes femmes à disparut dans ce bar, il y a de ça quelque mois, connaissez vous une de ces femmes, _demanda Jane en lui montrant les photos des victimes._

\- Euh, non, je ne les reconnais pas, mais cela fait à peine deux mois que je travaille ici. _déclara le barman._ Vous dites qu'elles ont été tuées ? Quelle horreur, pauvre jeunes femmes, si belle et si fragile, _continua-il perdu dans ses pensées._

\- Vous n'êtes barman que depuis 2 mois ? _l'interrogeât Maura intriquée, après avoir prit une gorgé de son diabolo._

\- Ici, au « Drink », oui cela fait deux moi. _répondit l'homme au bouc._

\- Comment vous vous appelez ? _lui demanda Maura_,

\- Peter Becket

Jane, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise prétendit :

\- Je vais aller voir Frost où il en est avec les habitués. _mais personnes ne fit attention à elle._

\- Vous avez travailliez où avant ? _demanda Maura, curieuse, pendant que Jane s'éclipsait._

\- Dans différents bars, vous savez part-ci, par-là, _déclare le jeune homme._Vous allez bien ?_demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il vit Maura chanceler._

\- Hein, euh, oui, je vais bien, juste un petit coups de fatigue, _bredouilla la jeune femme incapable de bouger._

\- Je vais vous aider, _déclara le jeune homme_, où est votre voiture ? _demanda-il en la prenant par l'épaule._

\- Je n'en ai pas, _répondit-elle_. Je suis venue avec mon amie. _dit-elle._

\- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais vous appeler un taxi. _dit-il pour la rassurer pendant qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience._

Jane qui n'avait pas remarqué la somnolence de son amie rejoignit son partenaire et lui demanda :

\- Alors, tu leur as demandé si elles connaissaient les victimes ?

\- Hein, euh, non, j'instaure une atmosphère de confiance avant de leur demander, _répondit-il un sourire béat sur le visage._

\- "Une atmosphère de confiance oui bien sûr, ironisa Jane. Hum hum, vous connaissez ces jeunes femmes ?_demanda-elle à l'attention du groupe de femme, en leur montrant sa plaque._ C'est pour une enquête de police, si vous avez une quelconque information, je vous pris de nous suivre au poste._continua Jane, pendant que les jeunes femmes s'éloignaient de Frost._Tu vois ton atmosphère de confiance ne nous a pas été très utile. Ne me dit surtout pas que c'était un plan drague ?_se moqua Jane à l'attention de son partenaire blême quand toutes femmes eurent disparut de sa vue._

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _demanda-t-il hébété._ J'y étais presque.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la sortis du bar tenant Maura par la taille, en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait la mettre dans un taxi car elle avait trop bu. Arrivé dans une ruelle, il se dirigeât vers une Pick up bleu. Maura à demis consciente balbutia :

\- C'est vous, c'est vous, vous êtes l'arrach … . _elle s'évanouit avant de finir sa phrase._

Le barman, ouvrit son coffre et la posa à l'intérieur, il prit le temps de l'attacher et de la bâillonner. Il refermât sa voiture, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers son bar. Il revient derrière son comptoir

Jane et Frost étaient toujours en train de se chamailler, soudain Jane remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un, Maura était devant elle il y a quelques minutes entrain de flirter avec le barman mais celui était désormais seul.

\- Frost, tu as vdu si Maura était sortie ? _demanda-t-elle._

\- Euh, non, j'étais trop occupé par te regarder détruire ma soirée, _lâcha-t-il la mine faussement vexée._

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle sans réfléchir. Je vais comme même aller voir, on de sait jamais.

\- Jane se leva et alla à la rencontre du barman :

\- Excusez moi, _s'annonça-t-elle_. La jeune femme qui était avec moi, Maura. Celle qui vous a parlé où est-elle ? _s'inquiéta Jane._

\- Elle est rentrée en taxi, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. _lui dit il._Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai raccompagné moi même, rajouta-t-il pour la rassurer.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup, quel est votre nom déjà ?

\- Peter, Peter Becket.

\- Alors, merci beaucoup Peter, _dit-elle en lui serrant la main._ Bon, je vais rentrer moi aussi, à la prochaine peut-être Peter. _déclara t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

* * *

**Dans la cave**

Lorsque Maura émergeât de son inconscience, elle comprit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle avait les mains liées. Elle se trouvait sur une espèce de couchette sans couvertures ni drap. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une cave, les chaînes qui la retenaient étaient fixées sur le haut du mur, hors de sa porté, des escaliers se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fessait sombre, mais lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle remarqua tout de même que la pièce était vide. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un bruit provenant de la porte en haut des escaliers. Elle se tut et resta immobile, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient elle. Puis une voix, une voix qu'elle reconnut, car c'était la dernière voix qu'elle avait entendue. Celle-ci lui dit :

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé, ne cherche pas à faire l'endormit, la caméra t'a filmé, je t'ai vu te redresser. _commenta son tortionnaire._

Terrorisée, Maura se redressa, en gardant la tête haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? _demanda-elle, en essayant de garder son sang froid._

\- Mais rien d'autre qu'un peu de plaisir ma chérie, juste un peu de plaisir. _assura le jeune homme au bouc. Mélinda, Mélinda, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

\- Je m'appelle Maura ! c_orrigeât-elle, d'un ton sec._

\- Oh, tu sais, elles m'ont toutes dit ça, mais à la fin, elles se sont rendus compte de leurs erreurs.

\- Qui ça « elles », _demanda Maura, pour essayer de gagner du temps. Elle regarda autours d'elle pour trouver un moyen de se détachée._

\- Oh, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance tu sais,_assura le jeune homme, en sortant de sa poche, un couteau de chasse._

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas « homme » sans ce couteau ? _lâcha-elle, pour déstabilisé son kidnappeur. _Vous êtes qui ? _devant l'absence de réponse de son agresseur, elle continua :_Selon moi, vous êtes biastophile, érotophonophile, et fétichiste des dents. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez nécrophile ...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque l'homme s'approcha et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même face au mur, elle sentit la lame du couteau, lui trancher le dos. Elle ne gémissait pas, elle voulait résister face à son tortionnaire. Après quatre lacérations dans le dos, l'homme s'impatienta, et vociféra :

\- Je veux t'entendre crier chérie.

Il prit donc le bras droit de Maura, et lui tordit dans le sens contraire à la normal, Maura était incapable de retenir ses cries.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, _dit-il._

Il attrapa Maura, non sans effort, car la jeune femme se défendit, mais finit par abdiquer. Lorsque la jeune femme, fut totalement sous son contrôle, il lui dit :

\- Tu vas goûter à ça chérie, et après tu seras ma Mélinda.

Il attrapa Maura par les cheveux, et la força à approcher sa tête de son entre-jambe. La jeune femme, essaya de se débattre, mais se fut en vains, son tortionnaire allait avoir se qu'il voulait.

Quand il eut finit, l'homme au bouc, lui apporta pour tous repas, un plateau sur le quel était disposé : des morceaux de pain, ainsi qu'un unique verre d'eau. Et avant de partir, l déclara :

\- Nourris-toi, Mélinda, j'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme pour demain.

* * *

**Où est Maura ?**

Tôt le lendemain matin, Rizzoli arriva au travail, un café dans chaque mains. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Korsak :

\- Korsak, voilà ton café, _annonça-t-elle en posant un des cafés devant lui._

\- Merci Rizzoli. Alors du nouveau sur notre affaire ? _demanda le vieil homme._

\- Non, toujours aucune piste, _avoua Jane._ Mais peut-être que Maura a du nouveau. D'ailleurs, tu sais où elle est ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir.

\- Non, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais peut-être qu'elle est dans son bureau. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir.

\- Ok, ok, je vais y aller, _rétorqua Jane devant le regard amusé du vieil homme._

Jane arriva devant le bureau du médecin légiste. Elle s'approcha de la porte, et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. Elle regarda à travers la vitre et remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes. Cela étonna la jeune femme, elle connaissait Maura depuis longtemps maintenant, et jamais, jamais elle ne l'avait vu arriver en retard au travail. Elle décida d'appeler son amie sur son téléphone, mais elle tomba sur son répondeur : « Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Maura Isles, veuillez … ».

Bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Maura, elle décida de retourner travailler, l'affaire de « l'arracheur » n'allait pas se résoudre toute seule.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jane n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Maura, elle tenta une énième fois de l'appeler en vains. Elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour son amie, mais décida tout de même d'aller déjeuner. Arrivé à la cafétéria, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna pleine d'espoir, mais :

\- Ah, maman, c'est toi, _soupira-t-elle, déçu._

\- Merci pour ton enthousiasme, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

\- Non, non, maman, ce n'est pas ça, _se défendit Jane._ C'est juste que j'ai cru que c'était Maura. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, et d'habitude elle n'arrive jamais en retard au travail. _expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de sa mère._ Je commence à m'inquiéter. _déclara Jane._

\- Elle est peut-être avec un petit amis, _tenta-elle de la rassurer._ Ou peut-être qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un. Vous étiez où hier soir ? _demanda_ _Angela._

\- On était au « Drink », pour notre enquête, tu sais, les corps carbonisé, l'arracheur, _lui expliqua Jane devant le regard interrogateur de sa mère._Oh mon dieu, _lâcha-t-elle tout d'un coup._ Non, non,_ supplia la jeune femme d'inquiétude,_Non, non, _sa voix commençant à partir en sanglot, des larmes perlant sur son visage._

\- Quoi ?, quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ? _demanda Angela._Explique-moi Jane, s'il te plait, _implora-t-elle en voyant sa fille courir vers la porte._

Suivant le long couloir menant aux bureaux, Jane, ne ralentit pas avant d'apercevoir son partenaire.

\- Frost ! _cria Jane, pour attirer son attention._Je crois que Maura a des problèmes, elle ne répond pas à son téléphone et n'est pas venue travailler ce matin. _déclara-t-elle arriver en face de son partenaire._ Je crois, je crois, que « l'arracheur » l'a kidnappé. _balbutia la jeune policière le visage en larmes._

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? _s'esclaffa Barry._ Comment ?

\- Hier soir, au « Drink », je l'ai laissé seule quand elle a commencé à parler avec le barman. _se lamenta-elle_. Et depuis, je ne l'ai plus revus. De plus, regarde, _dit-elle en montrant les dossiers des victimes sur son bureau._ Les victimes de « l'arracheur » ne te font pas penser à quelqu'un ? La trentaine, belle, célibataire et tout, _continua Jane, en tendant les photos des trois jeunes femmes devant le visage de Barry._

\- Mon dieu, le Docteur Isles entre les mains de « l'arracheur », _s'esclaffa-t-il._ Non, c'est impossible. Avant de nous affoler, il faut vérifier si elle est chez elle, elle est peut-être coulée au lit. Viens avec moi, on y va, _dit-il à sa partenaire livide._

\- D'accord, _arriva-t-elle à prononcer, avant de se précipiter suivit de son partenaire vers le parking où était garé sa voiture._

Frost prit le volant, car Jane n'était pas en état de conduire. Maura, n'habitait pas loin, heureusement, en à peine dix minutes ils étaient arrivés. Jane descendit de la voiture, arme au poing, elle s'approcha du porche, et frappa à la porte :

\- Maura, tu es là ? Maura ? _cria-t-elle. Devant l'absence de réponse, la jeune femme fit signe à son coéquipier de défoncer la porte. Elle entra, suivit de Frost._Maura, si tu es là s'il te plait répond moi !_supplia la jeune femme. Toujours aucune réponse._

Ils fouillèrent pièce après pièce. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière, et ne virent toujours aucune trace de Maura, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion :

\- Mon dieu, le Docteur Isles a disparu, _lâcha Frost le visage livide._

Jane s'effondra sur le sol, la réalité de Maura entre les griffes de ce malade la rendait folle de chagrin, elle pensa à tous ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Mais elle se ressaisit, leva les yeux et regarda son partenaire :

\- On va la retrouver, il faut qu'on la retrouve, _débita la policière. _Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? _demanda-t-elle à son partenaire, avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture, pour revenir au poste._


	4. Episode 1 : L'arracheur : Chapitre 4

**Episode 1 : "L'arracheur"**

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

**Première piste**

Jane faisait les cents pas devant le tableau sur lequel étaient affichées les photos de Mélinda Form, Katrine Perman, de Clémence Marm, et de Maura. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, pendant que Frost et Korsak la regardait inquiets. Soudain, la jeune enquêtrice s'arrêta et se tourna vers Frost.

\- Il faut que nous interrogions les proches de la première victime, Mélinda From. _déclara-t-elle à son partenaire._ C'est la première de toutes les victimes, elle doit avoir un lien avec le tueur. Je pense que ce psychopathe la tuer une première fois, et que depuis il revit son meurtre en tuant des femmes qui lui ressemble, _débita Jane à toute allure._

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement Jane, mais nous avons déjà interrogé la mère de Mélinda From, _lui rappela Korsak._

\- Oui, je sais mais, j'imagine que si Mélinda From avait un quelconque problème avec un homme, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait dit à sa mère, mais plutôt à un confident, un ami ou quelqu'un en qui elle aurait confiance. _raisonna Jane._Il faut que nous interrogeons sa mère pour connaître son entourage,_déclara-elle._

\- D'accord, Jane, nous allons interroger sa mère, _commença Korsak._Mais, c'est Frost et moi qui allons le faire …

\- Quoi ? _coupa Jane._Je vais l'interroger, c'est la vie de Maura qui est en jeu, je te rappel, _s'esclaffa la policière._

\- Je sais Jane, c'est justement pour ça que tu ne devrais être sur l'enquête. Tu es trop proche du Docteur Isles pour agir professionnellement.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas me retirer l'affaire ! Tu te trompes ! _lâcha-t-elle à l'attention de son ancien partenaire._

\- Non Jane, Korsak ne va te retirer l'affaire. _dis-t-il pour la calmer, en lançant un regard interrogateur au vieil homme._ Il dit juste, que tu ne peux pas interroger des témoins dans ton état. _continua t-il ._Lui et moi allons interroger la mère de la victime. Tu pourras assister à l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre.

\- D'accord, _soupira Jane après quelques secondes de réflexion_. Allez-y.

* * *

**_Cette partie peut être choquante pour certaine personne._**

Pendant ce temps, Maura blottit dans le noir, elle tenait son bras cassé de sa main gauche. Elle n'avait pas touché à la nourriture que son kidnappeur lui avait laissée, ni même au verre d'eau, par peur d'être droguée ou empoisonnée. Elle était encore choquée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, terrorisée à l'idée que son tortionnaire arrive derrière elle. Elle préféra fermer les yeux et penser à sa position favorite au yoga, elle pensa à Jane essayant de faire cette position, l'idée l'a fit sourire, et pendant quelques instants elle oublia sa condition.

Jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre ainsi que les pas dans les escaliers. Elle se blottit sur elle-même dans l'espoir, si maigre qu'il soit, de passer inaperçu.

\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? _susurra-il à son oreille. Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui énerva son tortionnaire._Tu ne réponds pas ? Cela veut dire que tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses ?_Maura ne lui répondit toujours pas._Ok, donc tu veux jouer à ça, tu sais que tu ne pourras retenir tes cris lorsque tes os se briseront._déclara-t-il, en dévoilant une batte de base-ball qui était caché derrière son dos._

Devant l'absence de réaction d'une Maura sous état de choc, l'homme au bouc, leva sa batte en l'air et frappa, frappa, frappa, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Elle avait le visage en sang, et elle supposa que l'homme lui avait plusieurs os. Quand il eut finit, et que les cris de douleur de Maura eurent cessés. Il dégrafa sa ceinture et s'approcha de la jeune femme terrorisée qui supplia :

\- Non, pas ça, par pitié, pas ça, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, _mais l'homme était déjà sur elle. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais en vains, le poids de l'homme et les chaînes la retenait, elle était incapable de bouger. A moins qu'elle ne soit paralysée par la peur ou que tous ses os ont été brisés par la batte._

* * *

**Madame From**

Jane regardait à travers la vitre sans teint, pendant que Frost et Korsak interrogeaient de nouveau la mère de la première victime. Elle regarda la femme anéantis par la mort de sa fille. Et souhaita de tous son être que Maura soit toujours en vie. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de son penser à tous les sévices que l'arracheur a imposé à ses victimes. Les coups, les os brisés, l'affamement et aussi les viols ; Jane savait que Maura était une femme forte, mais elle ne pouvait concevoir que son amie, son « âme-sœur » subisse ou soit en train de subir toutes ses horreurs. Jusqu'à lors, aucune information que Madame Form pouvait amener n'était utile. Mais :

\- « Je crois que ma fille avait quelques amis à qui elle se confiait. _révéla la femme._

\- Vous pouvez me dire qui étaient ses amis ? _l'interrogeât Korsak._

\- Oui, bien-sûr, _déclara-t-elle malgré les larmes qui inondaient son visage,_ Johanne Torres, Cathie First, et Derek Shimt, ils se connaissent depuis toujours. _affirma-elle._Mais vous ne pensez pas que l'un des amis de ma fille est pu faire ça ? _demanda-elle horrifiée._

\- Nous n'écartons aucune piste, nous allons où l'enquête nous mène Madame_. lui expliqua Frost._ S'ils sont innocents, ils nous aiderons peut être à arrêter le coupable. _poursuivit-il pour la rassurer._ »

Jane en avait assez entendu, elle se précipita vers son ordinateur et tapa les noms qu'elle venait d'entendre dans le moteur de recherche de la police. Elle ne trouva que Derek Shimt, il avait un petit casier dans sa jeunesse troublée par le trafic de drogue, mais aucune accusation depuis plus de sept ans. Elle trouva sa dernière adresse connue, elle était à Boston, elle la nota. Et, rechercha les autres noms sur internet, elle trouva Cathie First et Johanne Torres qui elles aussi habitaient à Boston. Elle écrivit leur adresses, plia le papier dans sa poche, prit sa veste et se prépara à partir quand soudain :

\- « Eh ! Jane où tu vas ? _lança son partenaire qui arrivait au pas de la porte accompagné de Korsak._

\- Je partais interroger les amis de la victime. _avoua-t-elle, s'arrêtant net._

\- D'accord, je viens avec toi, _déclara-t-il devant la mine étonné de la policière._ Tu as leur adresse ? _lui demanda-il. Pour toute réponse, Jane sortit le bout de papier qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche._ Ok, très bien j'arrive. _dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle._

Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture de Frost, Jane entra du côté passager et Forst côté conducteur, puis ce dernier lui demanda soudain :

\- Tu penses vraiment que l'une de ces trois personnes va nous aider à trouver l'arracheur ? Tu crois que si l'un d'eux savait que Mélinda Form avait des problèmes, ils n'en auraient pas parlé à la police quand elle a disparu ?

\- J'espère Frost, j'espère vraiment que l'un d'eux va nous aider à retrouver Maura. _gémit Jane._

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, _devina-t-il, en regarda sa coéquipière livide les yeux brillant par les larmes qu'elle refusait de lâcher._ Nous allons la retrouver, Jane, _lui promit son partenaire, alors qu'elle fixait les paumes de ses mains._

* * *

**Sur les traces de l'Arracheur**

Frost se gara devant la maison de Johanne Torres, Jane sortit de la voiture et ferma la portière. Elle se dirigeât vers le porche suivit de son partenaire. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et attendit que Frost la rejoigne. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme rousse alla leur ouvrir :

\- « C'est pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle en sortant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

\- Police, voici le Lieutenant Frost et je suis le Lieutenant Rizzoli, annonça-t-elle tous en montrant sa plaque. Nous pouvons entrer ? _continua-elle devant étonnement de la jeune femme._

\- Oui, bien-sûr, entrez, _dit enfin la jeune femme après quelques secondes de réflexion._ Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Mon frère a encore des problèmes ? _demanda-elle inquiéte pendant que Jane et son partenaire franchissaient la porte d'entrée._

\- Non, _déclara Jane en s'asseyant avec Frost sur le divan que la jeune femme leur présentait_. Nous sommes là pour Mélinda From. _commença Jane._

\- Oui, je sais son corps a été retrouvé, c'était dans les journaux. Quel horreur. J'appréciais beaucoup Mélinda, _avoua-elle les larmes aux yeux._Mais, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous êtes ici, je n'étais pas avec elle lorsqu'elle a disparu. _s'étonna la jeune femme._

\- Oui, nous savons que vous n'étiez pas avec elle au moment de sa disparition, _déclara Jane._ Mais on nous a dit que vous étiez une proche amie de Mélinda, et nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser sur son entourage.

\- D'accord, allez-y, _dit la jeune femme en acquiesçant._

\- Vous savez si Mélinda avait des problèmes avec un homme ?_demanda Frost pendant que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur le fauteuil qui leur faisait face._

\- Non, Mélinda était célibataire et heureuse de l'être, bien-sûr il y avait des hommes qui la draguaient quand on sortait. Mais aucun d'eux ne franchissaient les limites, _leur déclara-t-elle._

\- Vous êtes certaine qu'aucun d'eux n'a pu enlever Mélinda ? _questionna Jane._

\- Euh, certaine peut-être pas, je ne les connais pas. _avoua Johanne._Mais lorsque Mélinda et moi sortions, elle fixait bien les limites avec les hommes qui l'abordaient, et bien qu'ils semblaient déçus, il me semble qu'aucun d'eux n'insistaient. _se rappela-t-elle._

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup de votre aide Madame Torres, ça sera tout pour l'instant. _annonça Frost en se levant. Mais Jane, ne bougeait pas elle semblait intriguée par l'une des photos qui était accroché au mur à sa gauche._

Sur cette photo, il y avait le visage d'un homme qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là au Drink, il ne portait pas de bouc, mais elle reconnut son nez aquilin et sa fine mâchoire. Elle n'avait aucun doute, c'était lui.

\- Attends Frost, _dit la jeune femme, bien que se fut inutile car son partenaire s'était arrêté net en voyant la réaction de sa coéquipière._ Madame Torres, vous pouvez me dire qui est cet homme ? _demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme, avec une expression qui mêlait l'angoisse, l'horreur et l'étonnement._

* * *

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une journée que Maura était séquestrée. Elle dut se résigner à boire le verre d'eau que lui avait laissé son agresseur. Tous ses membres tremblaient lorsqu'elle amena le verre à sa bouche ensanglantée. Elle s'était auscultée, et avait découvert qu'outre son bras gauche fracturé et les lacérations qu'il lui avait fait dans le dos, elle souffrait d'une fracture à la cheville et plusieurs bleus lui recouvraient le corps. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il lui faudrai points de sutures au niveau de l'arcade. Lorsqu'elle eu finis sa propre auscultation elle gémit :

Jane, Jane, trouve moi, s'il te plait. Jane, je t … _elle sombra dans l'inconscience sous l'effet de la douleur, de l'humiliation et de la fatigue._


	5. Episode 1 : L'arracheur : Chapitre 5

**Episode 1 : "L'arracheur"  
**

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

**L'identité de l'Arracheur**

\- « Madame Torres, vous pouvez me dire qui est cet homme ? _demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme, avec une expression qui mêlait l'angoisse, l'horreur et l'étonnement. »_

_Johanna semblait troublée par cette question, mais après quelques seconde de réflexion, elle répondit :_

\- C'est mon jeune frère, Peter. Pourquoi ?_demanda-t-elle._

\- Il travaille dans un bar en ce moment ? _interrogea Jane, en ignorant la question de la jeune femme._

\- Non, enfin, je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue il avait trouvé un travail dans …

\- Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois ? _l'interrompit Jane_

\- Euh, il y a environ 8 mois, juste après la disparition de Mélinda, _se rappela-t-elle._Il était anéanti par la disparition de Mélinda, _annonça-t-elle._

\- Votre frère était proche de Mélinda ?, _questionna Jane._

\- Mon frère avait le béguin pour Mélinda, ils étaient amis, mais Mélinda n'avait pas l'air intéressé,_raconta-t-elle._ Il disait souvent qu'il admirait la dentition de Mélinda. _se souvenu la jeune femme. Frost et Jane se regardèrent, chacun ayant compris la pensée de l'autre_

\- Savez-vous où loge votre frère ? _demanda la policière._

\- Oui, _dit la jeune femme._Nous correspondons par lettre depuis la disparition de Mélinda, _leur annonça-t-elle. En écrivant l'adresse sur un papier qu'elle trouva sur la table basse._ Tenez, _continua-t-elle en leur donnant le papier._ Vous croyez qu'il a quelques choses à voir avec le meurtre de Mélinda, _s'inquiéta-t-elle._

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre pour le moment, _répondit Frost avant que Jane n'est pu ouvrir la bouche._ Merci pour votre aide Madame Torres. _dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivit de Jane, dont les traits trahissaient sa pensée._

\- 106, Sylver Moon, _lisa-Barry lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la voiture._ _Il entra l'adresse sur le G.P.S.,_C'est à 30 minutes d'ici,_annonça-t-il._

\- C'est lui, _lâcha Jane_, Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, _continua-t-elle._ Il m'a dit que Maura ne se sentait pas bien, et je l'ai cru. _se lamenta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège passager._

\- Tu ne pouvais savoir Jane, _répondit Frost en tentant de la réconforter._

\- Je suis flic, Frost, flic, c'est mon boulot de savoir, et de protéger les gens. Et je suis incapable de protéger les personnes que j'ai, … mes amis. J'aurais dût être plus méfiante, _continua-t-elle, alors que Frost tournait à droite._

\- Tu ne peux pas … _commença Frost, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Jane._

Jane sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste, elle vit comme numéro appelant celui de son frère.

\- Oui, qui y a-t-il Francky ? _dit-elle en décrochant._

\- Jane, je viens de voir maman, elle m'a dit que Maura avait des problèmes, mais elle n'en sait pas plus. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda-t-il à sa sœur._

Elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle avait vus sa mère ce midi à la cafeteria.

\- Euh, oui, Francky, Maura a de gros ennuis, tu peux nous aider ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit-il. Attends, quel genre d'ennuis …

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, _l'interrompit Jane._ Tu peux vérifier l'adresse : « 106, Sylver Moon », s'il te plait. _lui demanda-t-elle_. Et regarde si un homme dénommé « Peter Torres » y habite s'il te plait.

\- « Sylver Moon » tu m'as dit ? _répondit Francky_, c'est une boite postale, _continua-t-il_ personne n'habite dans une boite postale. _raisonna Francky_.

\- Sans blague, Francky, _lâcha Jane mis-amusée, mis-énervée._Tu peux voir si tu trouves l'adresse d'un dénommé Peter Torres ? C'est le frère de Johanna Torres, si ça peut d'aider. _informa-t-elle._ Tu me rappels lorsque tu as trouvé. Nous allons voir ce qu'il y a dans cette boite postale. _finit-elle._

\- Jane ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se … _mais il fut interrompu car Jane venait de raccrocher._

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il se passe ? _lui demanda Frost._

\- Je ne veux pas l'alarmer. _répondit Jane_. Et je ne sais pas si Maura voudrais que tout le monde soit au courant. Je préfère attendre de la retrouver et à ce moment elle pourra le décider elle-même.

* * *

**Proche du but**

Arriver au « Sylver Moon », Frost arrêta la voiture, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de poste. Ils entèrent et allèrent vers l'accueil :

\- Police, _annonça Frost en sortant sa plaque._

\- Vous pouvez nous ouvrir la boîte postale numéro 106, au nom de Peter Torres ? _demanda Jane à l'homme derrière le bureau, en tentant elle aussi sa plaque._

\- Euh, _commença l'homme._ Je pense qu'il vous faudrait un mandat pour cela. Nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir la boite postale d'une personne sans son consentement ou sans mandat. _finit-il._

\- Je comprends, _répondit Jane_, Mais c'est pour une affaire très importante, _commença-t-elle._

\- Nous ne pouvons accepter votre requête, police ou pas, je ne peux pas vous donner l'accès à cette boite sans un mandat. _l'interrompit l'homme._

\- D'accord, très bien, nous reviendrons avec un mandat, _finit Frost._ Mais vous pouvez nous dire quand est-ce que Peter Torres est venu ici pour la dernière fois ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Il est venu, il y a deux jours, _répondit l'homme en regardant son carnet._ Il vient ici tous les deux mois environs, _continua-t-il._

\- Merci beaucoup. _répliqua Jane,_Nous reviendrons avec un mandat dans très peu de temps, alors à tout à l'heure. _lâcha-t-elle avant de partir._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la voiture, Jane sortit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de Korsak :

\- Korsak. _annonça la voix de son ancien partenaire._

\- Oui, allo, Korsak, c'est moi Rizzoli, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu peux nous avoir un mandat pour la boite postale numéro 106 au « Sylver Moon », au nom de Peter Torres. C'est pour l'affaire de l'arracheur, _finit-elle la gorge serrée._

\- D'accord, oui je pense que je peux t'avoir ce mandat avant la fin de la journée. _lui répondit Korsak._Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles du Docteur Isl … _commença-t-il._

\- Non, toujours pas, _amorça-t-elle._ Tu m'appelles quand tu as le mandat. _finit-elle avant de raccrocher._

Frost ne fit aucune remarque sur le comportement de sa partenaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le commissariat lorsque le téléphone de Jane sonna de nouveau :

\- « Rizzoli » sortit la jeune femme.

\- Allo, Jane, c'est Francky, _lui dit la voix de son frère._ J'ai trouvé une adresse pour Peter Torres._expliqua-t-il._

\- Bon tu vas me dire où c'est ? _railla la jeune femme._

\- Oui, oui, j'y viens, _répliqua Francky._ Donc, sa dernière adresse connu c'est : « 208 Miston Place »,_l'informa-t-il._Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Maura ? Jane, je suis ton fr…, _il fut une nouvelle fois interrompit car sa sœur avait raccroché._

\- Frost, on change de direction, on va au « 208 Miston Place », déclara Jane en entrant l'adresse dans le G.P.S.. C'est à une heure d'ici, _se plaignit-elle._

* * *

Maura, émergea de son inconscience et se redressa sur sa banquette. Son tortionnaire n'était pas descendu la voir depuis un moment. Elle trouva la caméra avec laquelle il l'espionnait. Elle était à quelques mètres d'elle. Malgré ses mains liées, elle arriva à arracher son gilet afin de le jeter sur la caméra.

* * *

**Retrouver ?**

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le portail délavé du suspect, une vieille maison décharnée se cachait derrière celui-ci. Frost gara la voiture un peu plus loin, Jane et lui sortirent, armes aux poings, et se dirigèrent tous deux vers le portail. Elle fit signe a son partenaire de prendre le côté gauche, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la droite. La jeune femme longea le mur décharné sur la pointe des pieds, les hautes herbes lui chatouillaient les chevilles. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle aperçut quelque chose qui l'intrigua, une trappe cachée sous les mauvaises herbes. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, mais elle remarqua qu'un cadenas la verrouillait.

* * *

Frost, mains armées avança le long de la résidence, il arriva devant une fenêtre. Il regarda discrètement à travers la vitre, il repéra une ombre, et recula pour se caché de celle-ci. Barry prépara son arme et se pencha, il reconnut l'homme de la photo. Le suspect était posé devant son poste d'ordinateur et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du policier. Ce dernier décida donc de rebrousser chemin afin de s'introduire discrètement dans la maison. Au moment où il allait commencer son assaut, il entendit le bruit d'une arme à feu. Torres, prit de panique s'enfuis par la porte de derrière, obligeant Frost à le poursuive, et laisser derrière lui sa partenaire, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas en mauvaise posture.

* * *

Jane retira le cadenas qu'elle venait de briser avec son arme, leva le panneau, et descendit à l'échelle qui se présentait devant elle. Plus elle descendait, et plus l'obscurité était omniprésente, arrivée en bas, elle reprit son arme qu'elle avait rangé. Malgré le manque de lumière, Jane distingua une porte au fond du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement.

\- Frost poursuivait le suspect dans la ruelle, il décida qu'il était temps de prévenir Korsak et les renforts. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler le commissariat :

\- Allo, Korsak, nous avons identifié le suspect, viens avec une équipe au « 106, Sylver Moon ». Le suspect est en train de s'échapper ! _débita Frost, sans perdre le suspect des yeux._

\- Hein, quoi, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu plus tôt ? _répliqua Korsak._ Mais enfin Frost, tu te rends compte que c'est à deux heures du commissariat ! _s'exclama-t-il._

\- Oui, c'est vrai, _avoua Frost,_ Envoi moi l'équipe la plus proche, au « 106 Sylver Moon », le suspect c'est Peter Torres. _répondit-il avant de raccrocher._

Jane entra et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à une cave. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir à plus de trois mètres devant elle. Elle l'arme toujours en main elle avança prudemment, puis soudain, elle entendit un gémissement. Une masse informe se présentait d'abord sous ses yeux. Puis lorsque ses yeux se furent totalement habituer à l'obscurité, elle distingua une forme humaine.

\- Maura ? C'est toi ? _chuchota Jane._

\- Mmmm… _gémit de nouveau l'inconnue._

\- Maura ? dit Jane.

\- Hein ? C'est toi Jane ? bégaya la jeune femme.

\- Maura ! _s'exclama Jane en se précipitant sur son amie._


	6. Episode 1 : L'arracheur : Chapitre 6

**Episode 1 : "L'arracheur"  
**

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

**Brisée**

\- Maura ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _demanda la jeune femme inquiète._

\- Euh, oui, j'ai juste quelques bleues. _mentit Maura pour ne pas affoler la policière._

Jane, remarqua que son amie était enchaînée, et entreprit d'arracher les chaines qui étaient attaché au haut du mur à mains nues, mais elles étaient trop solides. Son amie tremblait lorsqu'elle lui effleura les poignées pour tenter en vains de la libérer.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'il t'a fait ? _s'enquit la policière._ Il t'a … ? il t'a … ?, _commença Jane, le visage blême incapable de formuler clairement sa question, mais Maura acquiesça._

Le médecin légiste troublée par la honte de cette révélation se recroquevilla contre le mur. Elle distinguait le visage horrifié de Jane à travers l'obscurité. Se sentant coupable de sa faiblesse, elle implora :

\- Jane, _commença-t-elle la voix brisée._ Tu peux, tu peux, … . Il a mis … une … une caméra dans … dans la pièce. _bredouilla-t-elle._Tu peux, s'il te plait, _continua-t-elle le visage ravagé par les larmes._ Tu peux … détruire les vidéos … qu'il a prises … pendant qu'il … qu'il … qu'il … _balbutia-t-elle avant de partir en sanglots._

Choquée Jane, ne put ouvrir la bouche pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire elle regarda son amie complètement ravagé. Puis quand elle eut retrouvé sa voix elle lui répondit :

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, Maura, je vais les détruire une fois que je t'aurais détachée. Les secours vont bientôt arriver, … .

\- Non, Jane, s'il te plait fait le maintenant, _l'interrompit Maura qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de dignité._ S'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sachent … ce qui m'est arrivé, … ce qu'il m'a fait. _implora-t-elle._ Je ne peux pas, … cela n'a pas pu m'arriver, … cela n'a pas pu m'arriver, _répéta-t-elle sous le choc._

\- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite Maura, j'y vais tout de suite, _lui dit-elle, mais son amie répétait sans cesse : « cela n'a pas pu m'arriver, cela n'a pas pu m'arriver … »._

\- A contre cœur elle décida de monter l'escalier qu'elle avait descendu quelques minutes plus tôt, arrivé devant la porte elle se retourna, elle discerna l'ombre de Maura et, ouvrit la porte le cœur brisé. Arrivé devant l'échelle, il lui sembla que le sol s'était effondré sous ses pieds et que le temps s'était arrêter, elle s'extirpa hors de l'ouverture et se retrouva dans le jardin dévasté par les mauvaises herbes. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne à part Frost, mais elle ignorait où il était. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'appeler les secours, ce qu'elle fit. Errant dans le jardin elle débita au téléphone l'adresse et informa qu'il y avait une victime mais ne précisa pas qu'il y avait eu viol.

Quand elle raccrocha elle se dirigea vers la maison ne prenant pas la peine d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte elle sortit son arme et tira sur la serrure. Elle entra le hall d'entrée semblait tout à fait normal, il n'y avait aucun signe qu'un monstre est pu habiter là. Elle s'élança dans la pièce principale et découvrit un ordinateur, à côté de celui-ci se trouvait une centaine de D.V.D., elle prit le premier et lut sur la jaquette « Mélinda n°4, 25/05/13 ». le 26 mai, elle prit donc le D.V.D. et décida de le visionner mais lorsqu'elle alluma l'ordinateur, une autre vidéo était en route. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifiait, c'était une des vidéos dans laquelle se trouvait Maura, elle vit que la date était celle d'aujourd'hui, avec écrit à coté "Mélinda n°4". Elle prit les D.V.D. et fouilla dans le bureau pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autre vidéo de Maura. Mais il n'y avait que ces deux D.V.D, les autres titres était « Mélinda », « Mélinda n°2 », « Mélinda n°3 ». Ce taré avait fait un film de chaque jour avec ses victimes et les classaient par ordre chronologique. Jane ramassa les D.V.D. sur lesquelles figurait Maura, et sortit le visage fermé par la haine contre l'arracheur et la tristesse pour son amie. Elle descendit de nouveau par la trappe, arrivé dans les escaliers elle sortit son arme et tira sur les chaines qui retenaient son amie.

* * *

**Course poursuite**

Frost poursuivait le suspect, les rues désertes défilaient devant lui mais il garda en vue l'homme à quelques mètres de lui. Il accéléra pour le rattraper mais l'homme se rua sur un portail et l'escalada. Frost le suivit arrivé de l'autre côté il l'aperçut juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un mur. Il poursuivit sa course, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que la maison était habitée et que le suspect pénétrait par la fenêtre.

Frost regarda où il se trouvait, et envoya un message à Korsak pour le prévenir de la nouvelle position de l'arracheur. Puis poursuivit le suspect en entrant par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se trouvait dans le salon, avec sur la gorge la lame du couteau que l'arracheur tenait dans sa main.

\- Torres, lâchez ce couteau ! _beugla Frost en tentant son arme, mais le suspect le regardait sans fléchir tenant fermement son couteau sur la gorge de la jeune femme terrifiée._ Lâchez immédiatement ce couteau ! _répéta-t-il._

Le suspect ne semblait pas céder, au moment où Frost allait se décider lui tirer dessus, des hommes armés débarquèrent de nulle part et encerclèrent le suspect. L'équipe d'intervention était arrivée, Korsak les avait prévenus.

\- Je répète, lâchez votre arme Torres ! _répéta Frost confiant._

\- Non, _répliqua le suspect._ Vous me laissez m'en aller et cette jeune fille aura la vie sauve. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit je lui tranche la gorge ! _brailla-t-il, en serrant son couteau sur la gorge de la jeune femme, ce qui fit perler quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol._

\- D'accord, d'accord, nous vous laissons partir, _déclara Frost en abaissant son arme et fit signe au homme qui l'entourait de faire de même._ Mais lorsque je vous retrouverais je vous serez un homme mort Torres, _le menaça-t-il pendant que l'homme s'éloignait en tenant la jeune fille comme bouclier._

Il arriva à la porte et lâcha son otage afin de reprendre sa course. Frost et l'équipe le poursuivirent mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'arracheur, la rue était déserte et silencieuse.

* * *

**Aux portes de la liberté**

Jane s'approcha de la jeune femme fébrile, et celle-ci lui murmura :

\- Jane, tu peux me sortir de là, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr Maura, bien sûr, _la rassura-t-elle._ Prends mon bras, _dit-elle en le lui tentant._

Maura prit tous son courage pour se lever de la banquette sur laquelle elle a été prisonnière pendant plus d'une journée. Lorsqu'elle posa son pied fracturé sur le sol, elle lâcha un cri de douleur, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, aidé de Jane, elle traversa sa prison. Arrivées devant l'escalier, la tâche se compliqua, mais elle était tellement décidée à quitter cet endroit qu'elle continua malgré tout sous le regard peiné de son amie. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'échelle, Jane déclara :

\- Tu ne pourras jamais monter cette échelle dans ton état Maura, tu arrives à peine …

\- Je vais tout de même essayer, _répliqua le médecin légiste en se précipitant sur l'échelle._

\- Maura, non tu vas te blesser ! _s'écria Jane._ S'il te plait, Maura descends de là. _s'exclama-t-elle en la retenant par le poignet, Maura gémit à ce contacte._Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ? _lui demanda Jane._

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite foulure, _mentit Maura._ Juste une petite foulure.

\- Une petite foulure ? _répéta Jane_. Maura, tu n'as jamais su mentir. _soupira-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire._Maura tu ne peux plus le bouger. Il est cassé et tu le sais très bien. _répliqua Jane._On va attendre les secours, ils vont bientôt arriver, _annonça-t-elle._

\- D'accord Jane, c'est bon je descends. Mais restes avec moi, _l'implora-t-elle._Ne me laisse plus jamais seule.

Jane s'approcha de Maura et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol, et s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste avec toi, _l'a rassura Jane, pendant qu'elle se blottit contre elle le corps tremblant._7

\- Tu m'as manqué, _chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie avec un faible sourire._

\- Maura, tu saignes ! _s'exclama Jane à la vue du visage de son amie sous un faible rayon de soleil._

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis pris un coup sur l'arcade sourcilière, c'est normal qu'il y ait beaucoup de sang mais ce n'est pas grave. _expliqua-t-elle._Ce sont les vidéos de … les vidéos qu'il a prises ?_demanda-t-elle_ _à Jane en lui montrant les deux boites qu'elle tenant dans sa main._

\- Oui, _répondit-elle_. Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

\- Donne les moi, _dit Maura en tendant les mains, Jane les lui donna et Maura, sortie les D.V.D et les brisas en deux, en trois, quatre morceaux._

\- Elles entendirent quelqu'un approché de l'ouverture de la trappe.

\- Les secours ? _s'interrogea Maura_.

\- Je ne pense pas, _répondit Jane._ Je n'ai pas entendu de sirène, c'est peut-être Frost.


	7. Episode 1 : L'arracheur : Chapitre 7

**Episode 1 : L'arracheur"**

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

**Troublées**

Jane et Maura entendaient l'inconnu s'accrocher à l'échelle, la policière inquiète chercha son arme à tâtons, énervé contre elle-même, elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Elle décida de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, et tenta de l'allumer, mais celui-ci n'avait plus de batterie.

\- Zut, _lâcha-t-elle_. Maura, ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens tout de suite. _chuchota Jane._

\- Tu vas où ? _implora Maura en s'agrippant au bras de la policière._

\- Je reviens, je vais chercher mon arme, elle doit être à côté. _murmura la policière en se dégagent doucement de la prise de son amie._

Jane accouru vers la porte, l'ouvrit et dévala les escaliers, elle s'afféra dans l'obscurité à la recherche son arme. Elle s'approcha de la banquette et quelques secondes pour tard elle sentit sous sa paume scarifiée la crosse de son arme posé sur le banc. Elle l'a ramassa et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Maura. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, à la lumière du soleil couchant, elle vit devant elle, ce qu'elle redoutait. L'inconnu qui était descendu par l'échelle n'était pas Frost, mais l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans le bar. Il tenait Maura comme bouclier devant lui, surpris de voir la policière, il pressa un couteau sous la gorge de son otage en signe d'offensive.

\- Lâchez votre arme Torres !, _hurla Jane._

\- Vous ne me la prendrez pas, Mélinda est à moi ! _beugla l'arracheur._

Jane vit le couteau que tenait le tueur s'enfoncer dans la gorge de son amie. Sans autre avertissement elle tira à vue, une fois, le tueur lâcha Maura qui s'effondra quelques mètre plus loin, deux fois, il s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se rapprocha du corps et tira une troisième fois.

\- Maura !, _s'exclama-t-elle après avoir dégagé d'un coup de pied l'arme du tueur. _Maura, tu vas bien ?_supplia la policière, en courant vers le corps inerte de son amie._

\- Oui, oui je vais bien, _répondit Maura en se retournant,_Je vais bien, mais tu peux m'aider à me relever s'il te plait. _dit-elle en lui tentant la main._

\- C'est bon je te tiens, _affirma Jane en soulevant son amie._C'est bon, tu es, … _elle s'interrompit déconcertée devant le regard de Maura. _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? _s'inquiéta la policière gênée._

\- Non, non rien, il n'y a rien du tout,_répondit Maura embarrassée._

\- Jane, tu es là ?! _cria la voix de Frost en haut de l'échelle._

\- Oui, Frost, je suis avec Maura, mais elle est blessée, _dit-t-elle pendant que son amie lui faisait signe de se taire,_ il faut que …_mais elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour entendre le bruit des sirènes approchées,_les secours viennent la cherchée, _finit-elle en souriant à la jeune femme à ses côtés._

\- Merci Jane, _chuchota le médecin à son oreille._

* * *

**Contre coup**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Jane observait Maura plongée dans un sommeil profond, à la lumière des néons elle avait remarqué que son amie avait été violement battue. Elle se demandait comment Maura avait pu marcher avec sa cheville brisée, ainsi qu'avec les ecchymoses et hématomes qui recouvraient son corps. Sous la réalité des blessures de Maura, Jane caressant le front transpirant de la jeune femme, lassa échapper quelques larmes discrètes.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, Jane s'était assoupie sur le côté du lit, sa main pressant celle de la jeune femme endormie. Quand soudain, Maura s'agita dans son sommeil, la policière se réveilla inquiète par les gémissements de son amie :

\- « Non, … non, pas ça, … arrêtez, … s'il vous plait … non … »

\- Maura, … Maura, réveilles toi, _s'écria Jane terrifiée, en s'approchant de la jeune femme en pleures à demis endormie._Maura, Maura ! C'est moi, _continua-t-elle en se penchant sur son amie,_ C'est moi,_la jeune femme se réveilla le visage en sueur et terrifié. Quand elle reconnut Jane, elle sembla s'apaiser._

\- Jane, _s'exclama-t-elle gênée._

\- Maura, tu vas bien ? _demanda Jane préoccupée._

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien, _mentit Maura._

\- Maura, _insista Jane._

\- Tu t'es occupée de Bass ? _demanda-t-elle.._

\- T'as tortue siphonnée ?

\- Sil-lo-née, tu lui as donné des fraises ?

\- Euh, oui, mais toi tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi veux-tu que je n'aille pas bien ? répondit Maura pour éviter la question. Qu' es…, elle s'interrompit sous le regard de son amie.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler d'accord, mais ne me ment pas et ne me dit pas que ce qui t'es arrivé ne t'as pas affecté. _s'écria la policière._ Je t'ai bien vu à ton réveil. _finit-elle._

Maura ne sut que répondre, elle décida de se tourner et de faire semblant de dormir pour esquiver les questions Jane. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Jane étouffer des pleures alors qu'elle l'a croyait endormie.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever quand Maura, qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit depuis sa conversation avec Jane, décida de se lever, et ce non sans difficulté car ses blessures l'empêchaient de se mouvoir à sa guise. Elle dut donc s'installer sur le fauteuil à sa gauche, et faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller Jane qui s'était endormis à son chevet.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre une voix derrière elle, s'écria :

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Quoi encore Jane ? _s'enquit-elle._ Je vais « me repoudrez le nez », _s'exclama-t-elle._

\- Euh Maura, tu es dans un hôpital je te le rappel, je ne pense pas que ton teint soit leur première priorité.

\- Je vais au toilette Jane, _répondit-elle à moitié amusée par la remarque de son amis,_ C'est une expression.

\- Tu veux que je vienne d'aider ? _demanda Jane, en se levant à moitié, pendant que la jeune femme en fauteuil s'était arrêtée nette pour la fixé stupéfaite pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin._Bon, d'accord, je t'attends ici alors.

* * *

**Mise au point**

Maura était autorisée à sortir en début d'après-midi, aidée de Jane, elle se dirigeait vers la voiture.

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi aux autres ?, _demanda Jane._

\- Tu peux leur dire que l'arracheur m'a kidnappé et que j'ai été blessée.

\- Tu veux vraiment que personne ne sache ce qui t'es vraiment arrivé ? Tu sais qu'ils vont avoir des doutes la dessus en connaissant le mode opératoire de ce malade. _intervint Jane, tout en aidant la jeune femme à s'installer du coté passager._

\- Jane combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que je vais bien. _répliqua Maura, _Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme la pauvre victime qui s'est fait violer par ce malade, c'est tout, _expliqua-t-elle._

\- Mais moi, je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, et je te vois pas comme une pauvre victime, _répliqua Jane tout en pliant et rangeant le fauteuil dans le coffre._

\- Oui, mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu es … _elle s'interrompit par peur de ce qu'elle allait dire._

\- Je suis ? _demanda Jane perplexe._

\- Tu es, … tu es ma meilleure amie, _reprit-elle en lui souriant._Et en tant que telle tu as le droit de tout connaître sur moi. _finit-elle._

\- Oui, mais je persiste à dire que tu n'as pas à traverser ça toute seule, tu devrais consulter un psychologue …

\- Un psychologue ? _l'interrompit Maura outrée._Un psychologue, sincèrement avec toutes les hypothèses qu'ils font et leur manière incertaine d'expliquer. Non merci.

\- Bon, d'accord, donc tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Ne me dis surtout pas que tu n'en as pas besoins, car si tu en as besoin. Je ne parle pas que des, … enfin tu sais. Mais ce malade t'a séquestré Maura, et j'ai vu les vidéos, Maura, tu … .

\- Tu as quoi ? _répliqua Maura en lui lançant un regard noir._Tu as quoi ? _répéta-t-elle._

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Maura. Enfin si, j'ai vu une partie de la vidéo, _avoua-t-elle,_mais tu ne peux pas gérer ça toute seule.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? hein ? pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

\- Mais … .

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai une personne de confiance à qui parler, une personne qui sait ce qui m'est arrivée. Une personne que j'ai …

\- Et c'est qui ? Tu peux me dire c'est qui ? _l'interrompit Jane._

\- Tu es bête où quoi ? Sincèrement, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? _lâcha Maura._

Jane qui s'était installée devant le volant, resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu démarres quand tu veux Jane, _lui dit soudain Maura pour la sortir de ses pensées._

\- Euh … oui, oui, _dit-elle gênée en tournant la clef de contact._

\- Quoi ça te déstabilise tant que ça que je te considère comme une personne de confiance ?, _remarqua Maura, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie._

\- Non, pas du tout, _répondit Jane embarrassée en souriant à la la jeune femme, _J'en suis flattée, _continua-t-elle en frôlant de sa main une mèche de cheveux de Maura._

* * *

**FIN DU PREMIER EPISODE.**


	8. Episode 2 : Nouveau départ : Chapitre 1

**Episode 2 : Nouveau départ**

_**Partie 1**_

* * *

**Retour à une vie "normale"**

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque Jane se leva et sortie de la chambre d'amis de Maura, pour aller dans le salon. Elle avait décidé de rester avec Maura, le temps que cette dernière aille mieux. Mais Jane n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil à cause de l'agitation de son amie durant la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, une scène assez étrange l'attendait, Maura vêtu d'un de ses tee shirt était debout se tenant sur une de ses béquilles et suppliait sa tortue en lui tentant une fraise devant sa carapace immobile :

\- Mange Bass, _supplia Maura_, C'est tes fraises préférées, _continua-t-elle._ Je crois qu'il ne va pas très bien, _dit-elle à l'attention de Jane lorsqu'elle l'aperçut à l'entrée du salon. _Depuis que je suis revenue de l'hôpital, il se renferme de plus en plus,_ se lamenta-t-elle appuyée sur sa béquille en observant sa tortue_.

\- Sérieusement Maura ? _intervint Jane_, Tu penses vraiment que t'as tortue siphonnée fait une dépression ? _continua-t-elle perplexe_.

\- C'est sil-lon-née, _rectifia Maura_, Et oui, il ne mange plus, il ne bouge plus. Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'habituer à ta présence ni à la sienne, _expliqua-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête la chienne endormie sur le tapis._ Je pense qu'il a peur de Jo Friday.

\- Quoi ? _lâcha Jane en s'approchant de Jo._ Mais, non, regarde Jo Friday est très gentille et ma tortue se porte bien avec elle, _continua-t-elle en caressant la chienne et en montrant la petite tortue que Maura lui avait offerte dans l'aquarium. _Ca fait à peine une semaine que nous sommes là, elle va finir par s'habituer. Et, on ne peut pas dire que ces bestioles soit d'une vivacité surprenante, la mienne à mit trois jours pour faire le tour de son aquarium, _ironisa-t-elle._

\- Oui, mais … _elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie du portable de Jane._

\- Excuse-moi, je dois répondre, _dit Jane en prenant son portable, _Rizzoli ?,_ annonça-t-elle en décrochant._ … J'arrive tout de suite._ finit-elle avant de raccrocher._ Maura, je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller, il y a eu un triple meurtre, _s'excusa Jane._

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien m'en sortir toute seule, _la rassura Maura. _Et j'ai Bass, et Jo Friday pour me tenir compagnie. Vas-y, _insista-t-elle._

\- Tu es sure ?, _Maura acquiesça._ Bon, d'accord, mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ou si tu ne vas pas bien, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? _l'implora Jane._

\- Oui, je t'appellerais, tu essaies d'imiter ta mère ou quoi ? _dit-elle en poussant Jane vers la porte d'entrée. _Tu veux qu'il m'arrive quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte._

\- Rien, _dit Jane. _Mais tu m'appelles si quelque chose ne, … _commença-t-elle._

\- Oui, d'accord, aller, va y maintenant, _dit-elle avant de fermer la porte._

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Jane était partie, elle verrouilla la porte, reprit ses béquilles, elle se servit un verre de vin rouge avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche non sans difficulté car sa cheville était encore douloureuse. Une fois entrée dans la cabine elle s'assit sur le rebord, fit couler l'eau sur son visage et son corps avant de partir en sanglots.

* * *

**Scène d'horreur**

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison où avait eu lieu les meurtres, Jane senti une forte odeur de décomposition. Elle entra sur la scène de crime, et découvrit le corps décapité d'une femme vêtu d'une chemise de nuit blanche tâchée de sang qui jonchait le sol, sa tête se trouvait à quelques mètres.

\- Mon dieu, quelle horreur, _lâcha la policière abasourdie devant ce massacre_. Où sont les autres corps ?_demanda-t-elle quelques secondes __plus tard __en s'approchant de son ancien partenaire._  
\- A l'étage, _répondit Korsak le visage fermé._  
\- D'accord, merci, _le gratifia-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers._ Attends, où est Frost ? _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Korsak._  
\- En haut, il a du mal à se contrôler, _expliqua Korsak_, Je le comprends pour cette fois.

Jane se retourna pour faire face aux escaliers, elle était intriguée par le fait que Korsak ne se soit pas moqué encore une fois de la phobie de Frost. La jeune policière monta et se dirigea vers son coéquipier blême, lorsqu'elle vu la scène qui s'offrait à elle, Jane comprit la réaction de Korsak. Les corps de deux jeunes enfants décapités eux aussi étaient étalés dans leurs lits.

\- La famille Zamal, _annonça Frost lorsqu'il vit arrivé sa coéquipière_. Il semblerait que la mère et les deux garçons âgés de six ans aient été assassinés pendant leurs sommeils, _continua-t-il en tournant le dos aux corps_. Quelle sorte de monstre peut faire ça à des enfants ? _lâcha-t-il dégoûté._  
\- Le genre de la pire espèce, _répondit Jane le visage crispé._ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? _lui demanda-t-elle._  
\- Non, rien pour le moment, enfin nous avons noté une chose étrange,_amorça Frost_. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, la maison était entièrement fermée de l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, c'est le voisin qui nous a contactés à cause de l'odeur, _expliqua-t-il._  
\- Pourquoi le tueur a-t-il prit le temps de refermer la maison ? _s'interrogea-elle_. Quel est l'intérêt de faire ça si ce n'est pour faire croire à un suicide ? Et à la vue de l'état des corps, on dirait que ce n'est pas l'intention du tueur, _raisonna-t-elle en posant un regard triste sur l'un des jeunes corps décapité_. Peut-être espérait-il que les corps soient retrouvés plus tard. _spécula-t-elle_. Qu'en pense le docteur Pike ?  
\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je préfère travailler avec le docteur Isles. _déclara le policier_. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ?_demanda-t-il le dos tourné aux corps_. Elle se remet de ses blessures ? _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Maura ? _lâcha Jane déconcertée._ Ah, oui, elle va beaucoup mieux, _déclara-t-elle en pensant à la nuit blanche qu'elle venait passer à écouter les cris et les pleures de son amie._ _Elle se tourna vers son partenaire_. Elle est en pleine forme, _mentit-elle en affichant un sourire forcé sur son visage à l'attention de Frost._  
\- Génial, ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle dans la journée. _s'exclama Frost._ Dis-lui que j'ai hâte qu'elle revienne, au moins elle faisait son travail correctement. _continua-t-il en regardant sa montre_. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je l'ai appelé il y a plus d'une heure ! _s'impatienta-t-il._  
\- Je vais te laisser, j'ai un truck à faire. Je te rejoints au poste. _déclara Jane en se dirigeant vers les escaliers._  
\- Tu me laisses ? lâcha Frost déçu. Avec tous ses corps et sans médecin légiste, je fais quoi ? _demanda-il._  
\- Tu n'as qu'à enquêter sur le père, dans un premier temps. Dans ce genre d'affaire c'est souvent un membre de la famille le coupable. Tu sais ton travail.  
\- Oui ça je sais, mais les corps ? J'en fais quoi ? _enquit-il._  
\- Tu les laisse ici, et tu attends le docteur Pike. _dit-elle en descendant les escaliers._

Jane traversa la pièce, passa devant Korsak et le corps de la jeune femme. Elle regardait droit devant elle, et ses pensées s'était focalisée sur une seule chose. Elle devait aller voir Maura, cela l'inquiétait de la laisser seule. Arrivé dans sa voiture elle ne put retenir quelques larmes.

La jeune policière arriva devant le numéro 1123, elle sortie de sa voiture, et se dirigea vers le porche de la maison de Maura. Elle tourna la poignée mais la porte était fermée. Elle sortit les clefs de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte. Elle tourna de nouveau la poignée et entra.

* * *

**Frayeur**

Lorsque Jane entra, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Inquiète elle posa la main sur son arme, et appuya sur l'interrupteur de l'autre.

\- Maura ? Tu es là ? _demanda-t-elle inquiète à la __salle __déserte qui s'offrait à elle. _Maura ? Tout va bien ? _renchérit-elle, sa voix commença à perdre de l'assurance._

La jeune femme de plus en plus inquiète inspecta chaque pièce sans trouver signes de son amie. Elle arriva près de la salle de bain, et entendit le bruit de la canalisation. Un peu plus rassurée elle s'approcha de la porte et la main tenant la poignée et annonça :

\- Maura c'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Maura ? _implora-t-elle devant la porte._

Devant l'absence de réponse de son amie elle décida d'entrer, dans la pièce. Elle aperçut une forme derrière le rideau de douche.

\- Maura ?!

Elle ouvrit le rideau de douche et découvrit le corps nu et inconscient de son amie. Elle secoua Maura de toutes ses forces :

\- Maura ? Maura tu m'entends ? Maura ? _supplia la jeune policière._ Maura qu'as-tu fait ? _demanda-t-elle inquiète lorsqu'elle aperçut une boite de médicament qui gisait à ses pieds._ Maura ? Maura ? T'en as prit combien ? _hurla-t-elle en tenant la boite de somnifère devant le visage du médecin __inconscient_. Maura, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Maura ?! _son expression resta perplexe lorsqu'elle vit les paupières du médecin s'ouvrir._

\- Jane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie à la __femme __trempée devant elle. _Et pourquoi es-tu mouillée ? Et … ._elle remarqua sa tenue d'Eve, et parut soudain gênée._

\- C'est bon, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, j'en ai vu d'autre, _sortie la policière amusée devant la pudeur de son amie._ Je ne te connaissais pas si pudique Maura. _dit-elle en examinant chaque partie de la jeune __femme __qui lui faisait face, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Celui-ci disparut lorsqu'elle se rappela se qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes plutôt._ Maura tu en as pris combien ? _demanda-t-elle en tenant les somnifères du bout des doigts._

Le médecin parut quelques peu troublée, puis elle répondu :

\- Bah, deux ? Pourquoi ? _dit la jeune femme perplexe en prenant la serviette que Jane lui tentait._


	9. Episode 2 : Nouveau départ : Chapitre 2

**Episode 2 : Nouveau départ**

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

**Confidences**

Maura couvrait sa nudité avec la serviette que Jane lui avait donnée quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Jane, tu vas bien ? _s'inquiéta Maura en observant la policière qui lui cachait son visage. Elle remarqua les pleurs étouffés de son amie._ Jane qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _renchérit la jeune __femme__ à demis nue._

Le lieutenant baissa sa garde, avant de vaciller et de se laisser tomber sur le sol à bout de nerf. Maura s'agenouilla à ses côtés lui pressant la main pour tous réconfort.

\- Maura, je … je …je … suis dé-so-lée,_ bégaya-t-elle_. Tout est ma faute, Maura, tous ce qui t'es arrivée est ma faute.

\- Quoi ? _lâcha Maura interloquée._

\- Je t'ai laissé seule avec ce malade, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner dans ce bar. _s'excusa Jane en larmes_. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, et tous ce, … _s'étouffa-t-elle __dans__ un sanglot._

Maura passa son bras autour du coup de son amie en la berçant doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jane, loin de là. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Je suis une personne prudente, oui la logique et la prudence sont des caractères voisins. _argumenta-t-elle sérieusement, ce qui eu le don d'arracher un sourire à la policière._ Mon métier me montre les choses les plus horribles qui soient. Et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une de ses choses puisse m'arriver un jour. Je me suis laissée avoir toute seule Jane, ce n'est pas de ta faute. _La rassura-t-elle_. Bien au contraire tu es la personne qui m'a sauvé, et c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai pu tenir dans, … dans cet enfer. _Hésita-t-elle._ Tu as peut être selon toi échoué dans ton rôle de protectrice, mais tu as réussi avec mention dans celui de sauveuse. _blagua-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de tête._

\- Non, Maura, _l'arrêta Jane en refusant tout réconfort._ Tu n'as pas à faire ça, ce n'est pas à toi de me consoler. Pas après tous ce que tu as vécu. _expliqua-t-elle. _Et cela ne change rien aux faits. Tu as vécu l'enfer, et je m'en veux pour ça. Tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre ça si j'avais été réellement là pour toi. _déclara-t-elle à son amie qui avait placé de nouveau son bras autour de son coup._

Maura serra contre elle la femme qui sous ses airs de dure à cuire venait de céder aux sanglots. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que l'une ni l'autre ne parlent. Elles s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre tel des naufragés à leurs épaves. Puis Maura reprit la parole :

\- Jane, tu sais ce qui pourrait m'aider à aller mieux ? _questionna-t-elle, en redressant son visage en face de celui de la policière qui fit non de la tête. _Ce qui m'aiderait à dormir c'est une présence dans ma chambre. _continua-t-elle en fixant le regard de son amie et lui caressa doucement l'arrière du crâne. _Tu pourrais peut être, _elle s'interrompit perdu __dans__ le noir jet des pupilles qui la dévisageaient. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de ce visage si familier. _Peut-être que tu pourrais, _l'implora-t-elle du regard pour se faire comprendre._

Soudain une vive sonnerie s'échappa de la veste de Jane.

* * *

**Conviction**

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau forçant Jane, détourner le regard de la femme qui la fixait sans ciller. Elle attrapa son téléphone.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois répondre, _s'excusa Jane son portable à la main. Maura acquiesça malgré le supplice que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. _Allo ? Quoi ?! Comment ça ? _s'inquiéta Jane, elle se retourna vers Maura qui la dévisageait. _Il faut que j'y aille, il y a du nouveau …

\- Je viens avec toi, _l'interrompit Maura, pendant que Jane raccrochait_

\- Non, Maura, il faut que tu te reposes, _lui rappela Jane._

\- Non, je me suis assez reposée, j'ai besoin de reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas rester ici à t'attendre, _déclara-t-elle décidée._ C'est sur quoi ton affaire ? Je veux en être. _affirma-t-elle._

Jane observa son amie, qui était bien décider à la suivre. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard où l'on pouvait lire sa détresse, son supplice et sa conviction.

\- D'accord, _céda Jane, pendant que Maura esquissait un sourire. _Tu peux venir, va t'habiller et je te ferais un briefing dans la voiture.

\- Merci, Jane, _cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou._ Merci, _soupira-t-elle de nouveau à l'oreille de son amie, avant de la relâcher en la regardant intensément, et laissant traîner son visage prés de celui de la policière_.

\- Bien, va y, va t'habiller, _lui ordonna-t-elle, en la poussant, afin de briser l'atmosphère gênant._

Maura s'afféra vers les escaliers, laissant Jane à dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer en se dirigeant elle aussi vers les escaliers. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées avant que son visage ne se relâche lorsqu'elle eut compris quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard. Maura descendit les marches une béquille à la main, vêtue d'une de ses merveilleuses robes rouges. L'on pourrait croire qu'elle venait de sortir d'un défilé de mode. Le regard de la femme qui arrivait vers elle la suppliait, elle resta dénue face à elle. Et quand les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent face à face. Elles ne purent résister, Jane approcha son visage si près de celui de Maura qu'elle sentit son souffle lui caressant les lèvres.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, un enfant a été retrouvé en vie sur la scène de crime,_ déclara Jane en s'éloignant à contre cœur de Maura._

* * *

**Retour**

Tu dis qu'un enfant a été retrouvé vivant ? _s'étonna Maura, Jane acquiesça, tout en conduisant. _Comment ça, tu m'as bien que vous avez retrouvé trois corps décapiter depuis plusieurs jours ?_résuma Maura._

\- Oui, l'enfant a sûrement dût rester caché quelque part. _expliqua Jane._

\- Là n'est pas la question, je disais juste qu'il est rarement possible de survivre au-delà de trois jours sans s'hydrater._ débita sérieusement Maura, ce qui fit sourire Jane._

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton encyclopédie, _blagua la policière, en fixant quelques secondes le regard de son amie._

\- Jane fait attention, _s'exclama le médecin. _Les voitures, _expliqua-t-elle, en montrant du doigt l'automobile qui venait de piller à leur droite. _Tu ne penses comme même pas que cet enfant a quelque chose à voir avec ces homicides. _s'inquiéta Maura._

\- Tu sais dans une enquête il ne faut exclure aucune hypothèses, _répondit la policière après quelques seconde de réflexion. _Pour l'instant nous le considérons comme un témoin, _finit-elle_.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent au poste. Jane entra la première dans le bureau suivit de près par Maura. L'arrivé du médecin laissa un sourire de soulagement sur les visages de Frost et Korsak.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu ramenais du renfort quand tu m'as dit que tu avais un truc à faire, _dit Barry mi amusé mi ravi à l'attention de sa partenaire._

\- Je …, non ce n'est pas ce que j'étais partie faire, mais Maura a insisté pour m'accompagner et être sur l'affaire, _expliqua maladroitement Jane à son coéquipier hilare._

\- Oui, je reviens travailler, _déclara Maura._

Frost sauta de joie, et se rua sur le médecin légiste qui resta tétanisé face à l'étreinte inattendue du policier. Détail qui échappa à tout le monde sauf à Jane, qui observait tristement la réaction de son amie.

\- Oui, le docteur Isles revient, _commença la policière en arrachant une Maura pétrifiée des bras de son coéquipier. _Mais avant que tu ne l'étouffes je dois la briefer sur l'affaire. _ajouta-t-elle en guidant Maura vers son bureau. _Et tu peux renvoyer le docteur Pike, _cria-t-elle avant de sortir._

\- Il n'est toujours pas arrivé, _répondit Barry._

Les deux jeunes femmes se faufilèrent le long du couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Maura. Cette dernière déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrer son amie avant de lui emboîter le pas.

\- Maura ? Tu vas bien_, s'inquiéta Jane en regardant le visage écarquiller du médecin._

\- Je, … je, … je, ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, _déglutit-elle. _J'ai pris peur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je connais Frost depuis des années, _ajouta-t-elle._

\- Viens, _dit Jane en attirant la jeune __femme__ vers elle._ Ça va aller, ça va aller, _continua-t-elle en berçant doucement le médecin recroqueviller aux creux de ses bras._

Maura se calma, puis lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle caressa les bras qui l'étreignaient d'une manière inattendue. Elle faufila ses mains sur le corps qui lui faisait face pour trouver le menton de la policière. Cette dernière surprise par cette main qu'il l'incitait à baisser la tête afin de plonger son regard dans celui du médecin.

\- Maura ? _s'étonna Jane, _tu te sens …

\- Chut, _l'interrompit le médecin en plaçant son index sur les lèvres de son amie. _Je vais bien_, chuchota-t-elle_. S'il y a bien un endroit où je vais bien, _continua la jeune __femme__,_ C'est ici avec toi_, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus du visage de la policière._ _Mais elles furent interrompit par le bruit de la porte._

\- Maura ! _s'exclama une voix derrière les deux jeunes __femme__ qui s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre.. _Maura ! Korsak et Barry m'ont dit que tu étais de retour, _s'écria-t-elle de nouveau en se précipita vers la jeune __femme__ blonde._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir étouffer notre médecin légiste, _plaisanta Jane à l'attention de sa mère qui écrasait entre ses bras une Maura étonnée._

\- Je suis juste tellement heureuse de te revoir ma chérie, _confessa Angela en admirant la petite femme qui lui faisait face._ Tu vas bien ?, _lui demanda-t-elle en l'inspectant de plus près._

\- Oui, oui, je vais très bien, _la rassura-t-elle._ Juste ma cheville qui me fait encore souffrir mais à part ça, je suis en excellente forme, _mentit-elle._

\- Très bien, c'est très bien, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine, tu ne sors jamais de ta maison et Jane ne me dit rien, alors je m'inquiète que veux-tu, _expliqua Angela._

\- Merci Angela, mais maintenant Jane et moi devons-nous mettre sur notre affaire _dit-elle en montrant les cadavres drapés aux quatre coins de la pièce._

\- Oui, oui, c'est vrais. D'ailleurs, Barry m'a demandé de t'appeler, _ajouta Angela à l'attention de sa fille._ Il voudrait que tu ailles parler à l'enfant qu'ils ont retrouvé, il est avec une assistante sociale en bas, _expliqua-t-elle avant de disparaître laissant Jane et Maura seule._

\- Bon je vais aller voir Barry, _commença Jane pendant que Maura s'avançait vers l'un des corps pour l'autopsier._ Tu t'occupes des autopsies ? _demanda-t-elle à Maura qui acquiesça._


	10. Episode 2 : Nouveau départ : Chapitre 3

**Episode 2 : Nouveau départ**

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

**L'enfant retrouvé**

Un jeune garçon blond d'une dizaine d'année se trouvait dans la salle avec une femme mure aux cheveux d'un brun foncé. Jane accompagné de Frost s'avança vers eux.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Jane, _se présenta-t-elle en lui tentent une main amicale. _Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? _demanda-t-elle._

\- Eric, _répondit-il sèchement, en ignorant la main de la policière._

\- Eric, c'est un joli prénom, _commença-t-elle en baissant sa main._

\- Et lui, c'est qui ?_ questionna le jeune garçon en désignant Frost d'un signe de tête._

\- Je m'appelle Barry, _révéla le policier._

\- L'enfant ignora les policiers et marmonna quelque chose à l'assistante sociale. Celle-ci se redressa et déclara à Jane.

\- Il souhaite ne parlez qu'avec vous agent Rizzoli.

\- Très bien, _répondit Jane. _Tu peux m'attendre de l'autre côté ? _chuchota Jane à son coéquipier._

Frost sortie de la pièce et rejoignit Korsak devant la fenêtre sans teint. Au moment où il appuyait sur le bouton, il entendit la voix de Jane :

\- … es-tu rentré dans la maison ? Tu connaissais Madame Zamal ? _demanda-t-elle._

Le jeune garçon regardait autour de lui curieux et il s'arrêta sur le miroir et regarda son reflet.

\- C'est comme dans les films, _affirma-t-il._

\- Comment ça ? _demanda Jane sans comprendre._

\- Le miroir, _grommela-t-il en montrant son reflet du menton. _De ce côté ce n'est qu'un miroir, mais de l'autre il y a des policiers qui nous voient, _accusa-t-il énervé en se levant._

Ni Jane, ni l'assistante sociale ne remarquèrent à temps que le garçon blondinet avait lancé sa chaise sur la vitre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Frost et Korsak, surpris, eurent à peine le temps de protéger leurs visages de leurs bras. Ils émergèrent avec quelques coupures des débris et sortir de la salle de surveillance.

\- Regardez-les ! _s'écria le garçon vainqueur._ Je vous l'avais bien dit, _continua-t-il._ Comme dans les films. _finit-il en s'adressant à la policière choquée._

\- Eric pourquoi tu as fait ça, _demanda l'assistante sociale en gardant son calme._

\- Ils m'espionnaient ! _s'égosilla le jeune garçon._

\- Personne ne t'espionnes, _le rassura Jane une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits._ Nous voulons juste savoir ce que tu faisais dans la maison des Zamal, tu les connaissais ? _lui demanda-t-elle gentiment._

\- Je connais Bart et Harry, _répondit-il sèchement. _Je ne les aime pas ils ne sont pas gentils avec moi. _bredouilla-t-il._

\- Tu les connais d'où ? _souligna la policière._

\- Ce sont mes demi-frères ! _hurla-t-il._

Jane croisa le regard de l'assistante sociale, qui lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'arrêter de questionner l'enfant.

\- Très bien, merci Eric. Je vais te laisser avec la gentille dame. _dit Jane._ Quand tu seras d'accord, je reviendrais te poser quelques questions. Et nous essayerons de retrouver des parents, ils doivent s'inquiéter. _finit-elle en avançant vers la porte._

\- Je n'ai pas de parents, _souffla Eric aux chevilles de Jane. _Ils sont morts tous les deux.

\- Je suis navrée, _confia Jane en se retournant attrister._ Mais qui s'occupent de toi.

\- Mes grands frères, _lâcha-t-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres._

\- Tes grands frères … ,_ commença Jane avant de croiser le regard de l'assistante sociale. _D'accord Eric, au revoir, _dit-elle avant de se retirer._

* * *

**Autopsie difficile**

\- Ce gosse a des problèmes, _lâcha Frost en secouant sa veste pendant que Jane arrivait vers eux._

\- On peut dire qu'il ne sera pas l'enfant modèle de l'année, _blagua Korsak. _Mais tous les enfants ont leur démon, _justifia-t-il._

\- Il nous a balancé une chaise à la figure Korsak, _le coupa Barry. _Il a un comportement violent. _finit-il alors que Jane les avait rejoints._

\- Je pense que l'enfant peut nous être utile sur cette affaire. _dit-elle._ Dis, Korsak, tu pourrais nous déniché un psy pour enfant ? _lui demanda-t-elle._

\- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas, _affirma-t-il._

\- Tu penses que cet enfant a pu faire ça ? _interrogeât Barry._

Jane resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis déclara :

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Peut-être, mais nous devons voir au niveau des preuves et des autopsies. _continua-t-elle._ Tiens en parlant d'autopsie, Maura veut nous voir, elle a du nouveau. _affirma-t-elle en lisant le sms qu'elle venait de __recevoir__. Elle resta stupéfaite lorsqu'elle découvrit un deuxième message._

Les deux agents arrivèrent dans la salle d'autopsie, Maura inspectait la tête de la femme décapitée.

\- Alors, docteur Isles, vous avez du nouveau ? _lui demanda Frost en s'approchant avant de voir la tête sans corps et de se tenir l'estomac._

Maura eut un mouvement de recule mais réussit toute de même à articuler :

\- Oui, il semble que l'arme qui a servi à trancher la tête de cette femme mesure moins d'un cm. _déclara-t-elle alors que Frost s'éloignait le plus loin __possible__ de la tête coupée. C_e qui est étrange c'est les lividités cadavériques. _s'inquiéta-t-elle._

\- D'accord, je vais attendre dehors, je ne peux pas …,_ avoua-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou avec des hauts le cœur alors que Jane regardait de nouveau le message qu'elle venait de __recevoir__._

\- Pourquoi c'est étrange ? _demanda Jane après que Barry soit sorti de la pièce._

\- Parce que tu m'as dit que les corps semblaient dater de plusieurs jours. _résuma Maura._ Tu avais raison pour les enfants, ils sont décédés il y plus de deux jours. Mais la femme elle a peu de lividité cadavérique, elle est décédée il y a moins de douze heures.

\- Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ? s_upplia Jane, le médecin la regarda les yeux ronds. _Je demande juste une intervalle, s'il te plait, _dit Jane en sautillant._

\- D'accord je dirais entre deux et douze heures. c_ommença-t-elle._ D'accord, d'accord, entre cinq et huit heures._ lâcha-t-elle à contre cœur sous le regard pressant de la policière._ Mais ce n'est pas absolument certain, _se rattrapa-t-elle._

\- Bah, voilà, ce n'était pas difficile, _se moqua Jane. _Et les enfants ? _demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. _Plus de deux jours ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Je dirais avant-hier dans la matinée._ estima Maura_

\- C'est un bon début. _commença-t-elle préoccupée en fixant son téléphone. _Et tu ne peux pas retrouver l'arme du crime ?

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'élément. _commença-t-elle._

\- Tu pourrais tout de même essayer, _quémanda la policière en jouant avec son portable._

\- Oui, je pourrais essayer …, _introduit Maura. _Qu'est qui t'arrive ? _lui demanda-t-elle inquiète alors que Jane regardait de nouveau son portable._

\- Quoi ? _lâcha la policière. _Non, ce n'est …

\- Tu as regardé au moins trois fois ton portable en cinq minutes, Jane qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_s'inquiéta Maura._

\- C'est Casey, _avoua la policière._

* * *

**Coïncidence?**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ? _s'inquiéta Maura._  
\- Oui, il va bien, son opération a réussi. _annonça la policière._  
\- Jane, c'est fantastique, _commença le médecin._  
\- Il revient à Boston pour moi, _articula Jane._ Il voudrait qu'on réessaie. _finit-elle._

Maura resta perplexe quelques instants puis, elle bafouilla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? _demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le corps afin de cacher sa déception._

Jane se tordit les mains mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant elle répondit :

\- Je, … je, … je, ne sais pas,_ bredouilla-t-elle._ Rien, … Rien, …, pour l'instant. _amorça Jane_. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. _Déclara-elle._  
\- Comment ça ? _interrogea Maura en recouvrant le corps d'un drap avant de se retourner._  
\- Tu sais, … tu sais bien …, _elle s'interrompit alors que le médecin la dévisageait._ Maura, je, … je pense que, … . _perdue, elle reprit : _De toute façon il revient la semaine prochaine, je verrais bien. _esquiva-t-elle._  
\- Tu l'aimes encore ? _demanda Maura_.  
\- Je ne sais pas, oui peut être, _avoua-t-elle._ Ecoute Maura, je ne sais plus quoi penser ou ressentir pour lui ou pour t... _elle fuyait gênée le regard de son amie._ Ecoute je ne sais pas _dit-elle avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie._  
\- Jane, attends …,_ appela Maura en vain, alors que la policière avait franchi la porte._

Le lendemain, Korsak, arriva vers Jane et Frost qui travaillaient à leurs bureaux.

\- Alors vous avez du nouveau ? l_ui demanda-t-il._  
\- Oui, nous avons retrouvé le père, il est mort il y a trois ans, donc nous pouvons l'exclure des suspects. Pour l'instant nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé l'arme du crime, et nous ne pouvons toujours pas expliquer pourquoi la mère a été tuée deux jours après ses fils. A moins que ce soit elle qui les ait assassiné, et qu'une tierce personne l'ait tué à son tour. Tu peux aller voir Maura pour savoir si c'est la même personne qui les a tué Frost ? S'il te plait il faut que je regarde un truc, mentit-elle sous le regard intrigué des policiers.  
\- Euh d'accord, _accepta le policier étonné._ Enfin s'il n'y a pas de cadavre en vue, _plaisanta-il en se levant_  
\- Ah oui enfaîte, j'ai réussi à contacter une pédopsychiatre, elle est avec l'enfant, nous pourrons avoir une conversation avec Eric dans la journée. _annonça Korsak avant de partir lui aussi._

Fatiguée, Jane se leva afin d'aller prendre un café à la cafétéria. Arrivée devant sa mère elle regretta d'avoir pris cette décision.

\- Jane, ça ne va pas, _demanda Angela en voyant le visage fermé de sa fille._  
\- Je vais très bien maman, _répondit Jane blasée._ Je peux avoir un café s'il te plait ? _demanda-t-elle._  
\- D'accord très bien, très bien, _lui répondit sa mère en s'activant devant la cafetière._ Voilà ton café ma chérie. _annonça-t-elle en lui tentant un gobelet._  
\- Merci, _gratifia la policière avec un sourire forcé, avant de partir de __nouveau__ vers son bureau._  
\- Hey, Jane, _s'écria la voix de Francky_. Tu es sur l'affaire Zamal ? _lui demanda-t-il._  
\- Oui, _affirma sa sœur_. Pourquoi ?  
\- Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé un enfant sur les lieux du crime, _expliqua Francky_, Eric Zamal si je ne me trompe pas._ Jane acquiesça_. Bah, justement j'enquête sur les frères de cet enfant, Matt et Sean Zamal. Ce sont de très gros trafiquant de drogue. _lui annonça-t-il._  
\- Quoi, comment ça ?_ lâcha la policière stupéfaite._ Peut-être que t'es trafiquant ont un lien avec mon affaire. Tu peux me les convoquer ? _lui demanda-t-elle._  
\- Justement, c'est ça le hic, on n'arrive pas à leur mettre la main dessus. _avoua-t-il._ Mais peut être que j'ai une idée. _déclara-t-il le visage illuminé._


	11. Episode 2 : Nouveau départ : Chapitre 4

**Episode 2 : Nouveau départ  
**

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

**Mal à l'aise**

Tu crois vraiment que d'annoncer à la presse qu'Eric Zamal a été retrouvé sur une scène de crime va faire sortir les frères de ce gosse de l'ombre ? _douta Jane_

\- On peut insinuer qu'il sera placé dans une famille d'accueil si aucune famille ne vient le récupérer. _ajouta Francky._

\- Ça peut marcher, _avoua Jane. _Tu penses qu'ils vont rappliquer pour leur frère ? Et s'ils se fiche de lui, _ajouta la policière._

\- Sachant comment ils se sont battus pour avoir sa garde, ça m'étonnerait, _annonça-t-il en montrant une revue de presse à sa sœur._

« Deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'année revendique le droit de garde de leur petit frère de sept ans » _lu Jane après avoir pris le journal datant d'il y a trois ans. _Ça peut marcher, _répéta la policière. _Mais avant il faut que tu préviennes Cavanaught. _déclara-t-elle. _Tu ne peux pas parler à la presse avant d'avoir son accord, _expliqua-t-elle._

\- Bien, donc je vais aller le voir maintenant, _se décida-t-il._ Tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Euh, tu peux plutôt demander à Frost, _se désista-t-elle._ Tu sais j'ai des tas de choses à faire, _mentit-elle alors que son frère l'observait inquiet._

\- Bien, mais où est-il ? _demanda le policier en voyant le bureau désert de Frost._

\- Il est à la morgue, _répondit la policière. _Ou devant la porte entrain de vomir, _blagua-t-elle faussement joyeuse._

\- D'accord, _articula lentement Francky perturbé par l'attitude de sa sœur. _D'accord, _répéta-t-il. _Donc je vais aller le trouver _ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner et de partir._

Jane resta assise quelques instants perdus dans ses pensées, puis elle se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Merde, Maura, _s'exclama-t-elle inquiète avant de partir sur les pas de son frère._

Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à la morgue, elle entendit des voix :

\- Docteur Isles ? _s'exclama la voix de son partenaire._

\- Maura ? tu es là ?, _demanda de Francky. _Maura ?

\- Francky, va voir ta sœur, et dit lui de venir, je pense que le Docteur Isles ne va pas bien. a_jouta-t-il en regardant l'homme qui était à ses côtés._

\- Pas la peine Frost, _s'exclama la policière._ Je suis là. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ demanda-t-elle._

\- Le Docteur Isles s'est enfermée dans la morgue, _expliqua Frost. _Elle ne veut pas nous ouvrir, et j'ai cru entendre des pleurs tout à l'heure._ ajouta-il inquiet à l'attention de sa partenaire._

\- Je m'en occupe, vous allez voir Cavanaught pour l'affaire. _déclara-t-elle._ Je m'occupe de Maura, _renchérit Jane en voyant que les policiers ne bougeaient pas._

\- Pourquoi on doit aller voir Cavanaught pour l'affaire ?_ demanda Barry intrigué en se levant._

\- Francky t'expliquera, _dit la policière. _Maintenant partez. _ordonna-t-elle aux deux hommes qui déguerpir. _Ah et surtout ne parlez ne ça à personne, _avertit Jane aux deux policiers qui acquiescèrent._

Lorsque Francky et Barry furent partit, Jane s'approcha de la porte, et frappa :

\- Maura, c'est moi, _déclara Jane d'une voix rassurante. _Francky et Frost sont partis, _annonça-t-elle. _Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait ?, _demanda la policière._

Après que la porte fut déverrouillée, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant la policière, la laissant voir une jeune femme tremblante, le visage humide de larmes.

\- Maura, _dit tristement la policière avant que la jeune femme lui saute au coup en pleurs._

* * *

**Sans titre**

\- Je … je … je ne me contrôle plus, je … je … je … pensais que … que … que … que si je reprenais le travail tout serait comme avant, _confia Maura_. Je crois que tu … tu avais raison, je … je … je devrais … je … je dois faire une thérapie, je ne peux pas, je ne comprends ce qu'il m'arrive. Je deviens folle._ sanglota-t-elle __dans__ les bras de son amie._

\- Maura, je suis là, il ne peut plus te faire de mal, il est mort. _la rassura-t-elle. _Si tu te sens prête pour parler de ça avec un thérapeute, va y. _l'encouragea la policière compatissante. _Surtout Maura, souviens toi que cela n'est pas de ta faute. _ajouta-t-elle en relâchant son étreinte pour regarder les yeux humides de son amie._

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être que c'est moi qui lui ai fait croire quelques choses. Jane je l'ai dragué dans ce bar avant que … . Je sais que c'est un violeur et un meurtrier. Mais je l'ai peut-être incité à me v… . Peut-être que s'il m'a choisi moi, c'est parce que inconsciemment je le voulais. _bégaya-t-elle en larmes._

\- Maura, _commença la policière interloquée. _Comment pourrais-tu souhaiter ça, même inconsciemment ? Tu n'as rien fais, ce n'est pas toi qui est en cause, c'est cette brute. _affirma-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas parce que tu as voulu le séduire que cela lui permettait de faire ça. _finit Jane._

\- Je ne sais pas, _conclu la jeune __femme__ en essuyant ses larmes._

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes en silence puis :

\- Tu sais, selon une étude, il est dit que les violences physiques constituent un risque plus important pour une femme âgée de 15 à 44 ans que le cancer, les accidents de la route, la guerre et le paludisme réunis. _informa le médecin. _Donc cela voudrait dire que j'ai peu de risque d'avoir un cancer, un accident ou le paludisme. _blagua-t-elle._

\- Ce n'est pas une statistique qui me donne envie de croire en notre système judiciaire. _affirma tristement la policière. _Ni même aux hommes. Viens, on rentre, _déclara Jane._

\- Mais, Jane ton affaire ? _lui rappela Maura._

\- J'ai juste quelques choses à te demander par rapport aux corps. _répondit Jane. _Et j'appellerais Frost pour lui dire d'aller parler à l'enfant. _continua-t-elle. _Mais pour aujourd'hui je rentre avec toi. J'ai des heures à récupérer. _expliqua-t-elle au médecin qui la regardait étonnée._

\- D'accord, _acquiesça-t-elle. _Ah oui, les corps, j'imagine que tu veux me demander si les victimes ont été assassinées par la même personne ?, _Jane hocha la tête en l'interrogeant du regard. _J'ai entendu Frost qui me posait la question à travers la porte. _expliqua-t-elle._ Je dois dire que concernant les deux enfants les blessures sont identiques, et je peux te dire que le suspect est droitier. Mais concernant la femme, ses blessures sont différentes, le tueur a l'air moins expérimenté, plus hésitant et il semblerait qu'il tenait l'arme de la main gauche. _débita-t-elle à la policière qui assimilait ce qu'elle venait de dire._

\- D'accord, je vais appeler Frost, _informa Jane en sortant son portable._ Allo, Frost ? _commença-t-elle avant de résumer ce que Maura venait de lui dire. _D'accord, donc on a peut-être deux suspects. _résuma la jeune femme à l'attention de son partenaire. _Par contre, tu peux faire l'interrogatoire du jeune garçon sans moi ? _demanda-t-elle. _Euh, j'ai une urgence personnelle, _expliqua-t-elle, en regardant son amie. _Merci, et euh tu peux rappeler le docteur Pike aussi ? _dit-elle avant de raccrocher._

Jane et Maura arrivèrent au pavillon de cette dernière. Le médecin déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrée la policière avant de la suivre. Jo arriva vers elles pour leurs souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Il faut que je sorte Jo Friday, _s'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa chienne excitée._ J'en ai pour cinq minutes, tu veux venir avec moi ? _proposa la policière._

\- Euh, non, merci. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche, _se désista-t-elle. _Ne t'inquiète pas, _dit Maura en voyant le regard suspicieux de son amie. _Je vais bien, _affirma-t-elle avant de partir vers la __salle__ de bain._

\- Très bien, aller, tu viens Jo Friday, _lâcha la policière après avoir attachée sa chienne._

Lorsque Jane revint de sa promenade avec Jo, Maura était toujours sous la douche. Elle se posa sur le canapé après s'être servit un verre de vin rouge que Maura avait laissé sur la table. Puis elle alluma la télévision pour voir un journaliste qui affirmait de source sûre qu'un enfant de dix ans avait été retrouvé par les policiers sur une scène de crime. Le journaliste aux lunettes rondes ajouta :

« Si aucun membre de la famille de ce jeune garçon, Eric Zamal, ne viens réclamer sa garde. Les services de la protection de l'enfance n'auront d'autre choix que de placer l'enfant dans une famille d'accueil »

Jane regardait la télévision en espérant que le plan de son frère allait marcher. Les informations se terminèrent et la policière ne vit toujours pas son amie. Jane commença à s'inquiéter mais alors qu'elle décida de se lever pour aller voir Maura, celle-ci arriva en peignoir dans le salon :

\- Jane, tu pourrais dormir avec moi ? _demanda-t-elle hésitante. _Je ne veux pas être seule cette nuit, _expliqua-t-elle. _Juste pour cette nuit, _se rattrapa la jeune femme en rougissant._

* * *

**Réveil**

Lorsque Jane émergea de son sommeil, elle sentit son amie tremblante recroquevillée à ses côtés. Recherchant un contacte, la policière glissa lentement sa main droite scarifiée vers celle de la jeune femme endormie, afin de la lui presser tendrement. Maura s'agita légèrement, et Jane retira sa main avant qu'elle ne se réveil.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? _demanda la jeune __femme__ en baillant._

\- Non, depuis cinq minutes tout au plus, _expliqua la policière avant que le silence ne s'installe, laissant les deux jeunes femmes quelques peu embarrassées._

\- Jane, on doit parler de ce qu'il se passe depuis mon retour de l'hôpital, _se lança Maura._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? _s'inquiéta la jeune policière dont les joues viraient à l'écarlate._

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ce que tu ressens, mais j'aimerais savoir, je dois savoir ce que tu veux. _expliqua la jeune __femme__ dont elle aussi les joues s'embrumaient._ Tu vas retourner avec Casey ? _demanda-t-elle._ Hier, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas. Qu'est ce qui t'empêcherais de recommencer avec lui ? _demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le côté gauche pour pouvoir mieux voir la policière qui elle était allongée sur le dos._

\- Maura, _soupira Jane en montant inconsciemment sa main vers son visage en signe de gêne. _Maura, _répéta-t-elle en évitant le regard de son amie à sa droite. _Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. Les choses ont changé ici, et je crois enfin … _elle s'interrompit. _Enfaîte tu n'as pas un thérapeute à trouver ? _lâcha-t-elle afin de __changer__ de sujet. _Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas faire une thérapie avec le premier thérapeute que tu trouves, _expliqua-t-elle maladroitement._

\- Jane, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir, _supplia Maura._

\- Maura, je, … tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer, _esquiva Jane._

\- J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, _renchérit la jeune femme en la suppliant du regard._

\- Maura, tu le sais, je t'ai… _elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, _Maura, on reparlera de ça tout à l'heure, je suis déjà en retard, _annonça-t-elle en se levant._

\- Jane, _amorça la jeune femme en attrapant la main de la policière qui s'enfuyait. _Jane, _répéta-t-elle en obligeant la jeune femme à se retourner vers elle. _Tu m'exaspères, _souffla-t-elle._

\- Je t'exaspère ? _s'étonna la policière en admirant les yeux de son amie. _Tu peux parler, toi aussi tu …

\- Chut, _chuchota Maura en posant son index sur les lèvres de son amie pour la faire taire._

Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient faces, et Maura prit l'initiative de se rapprocher doucement de la policière. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de la jeune femme, elle s'approcha de plus en plus de son visage. Et lorsque leurs souffles s'effleurèrent, elles fermèrent toutes deux leurs paupières. La petite femme s'accrocha au cou de la policière alors que leurs lèvres se découvraient dans un acte d'abord pudique qui s'adonna ensuite à la passion. Contrôlées par leurs désirs, les deux jeunes femmes se dévorèrent par leur baiser tout en s'avançant lentement vers le lit duquel, elles s'étaient levées quelques minutes plus tôt. Maura s'assit sur le matelas avant de s'allonger suivit de Jane. Leurs mains commencèrent à trouver leurs marques à tâtons, celles du médecin s'aventurèrent vers les courbes de la policière en tentant de la libérer de son pantalon, tandis que les mains de celle-ci s'intéressèrent aux parties déjà dénudées de la jeune femme avant de s'hasarder sur la poitrine du médecin. Retrouvant leurs respirations, le médecin réussit à extirper la policière de son vêtement. Mais celle-ci s'arrêta dans sa découverte.

\- Maura, on ne peut pas faire ça, pas maintenant, _déclara la policière à bout de souffle en se relevant à contre cœur._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? _demanda Maura inquiète toujours allonger le regard pleins d'espoirs._

\- Non, _dit-elle. _Enfin si, mais pas comme ça, je pense, … je pense que tu devrais faire ta thérapie pour savoir si tu ne fais pas ça pour fuir les hommes ou si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, _déclara la policière sous le regard tendre mais déçu de son amie qui elle aussi se leva._

\- Jane, je …

\- Non, ne dis rien, _l'interrompit-elle. _Je veux que tu guérisses et pour l'instant, on ne peut pas. _déclara-t-elle. _Il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler, maintenant.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, _lui dit Maura en l'embrassant par surprise._

\- Maura, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? _s'énerva faussement Jane en lui souriant. _A tout à l'heure, _ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller après s'être rhabillée._


	12. Episode 2 : Nouveau départ : Chapitre 5

**Episode 2 : Nouveau départ  
**

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

**Retour à l'enquête**

Frost et Korsak étaient installés à leurs bureaux. Francky quant à lui, semblait inquiet à la vue de la tournure des événements, il aperçut deux hommes faire irruption dans le commissariat. Sean et Matt, les deux frères du petit Eric étaient venus le récupérer.

\- On nous a dit à la télé que l'on devait venir chercher Eric !, _hurla le plus jeune des deux frères à l'entrée. _Où est-ce qu'il est ? _demanda-t-il à la femme de l'accueil._

\- Messieurs, avant de pouvoir récupérer votre …

\- Notre frère !, _coupa Sean._

\- Bien, avant que vous ne puissiez récupérer votre frère, vous devez tout d'abord le signaler à un policier, _expliqua la femme impuissante._ Et lorsqu'ils auront contrôlé vos identités et que la protection de l'enfa …

\- Quoi ? _s'exclama le deuxième frère qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent. _Nous sommes ses frères, et nous avons sa garde …

\- Allons, allons, messieurs calmez-vous, _rassura Korsak en s'approchant des deux jeunes hommes. _Ce n'est qu'une simple formalité. _continua-t-il alors que Frost et Francky venaient à son renfort._

\- Messieurs, votre frère est avec une assistante sociale, _annonça Francky. _La seule chose que vous devez faire c'est nous accompagner pour vérifier vos identités, _commença-t-il. _Et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de vos demi-frères, Bart et Harry, ainsi que sur leur mère. _expliqua-t-il._

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que les jumeaux viennent faire là-dedans ? _s'étonna le plus âgé des frères._

Jane sortie de chez Maura, les idées embrumées parce qu'il s'était passé. Elle revoyait en boucle la scène qu'elle venait de vivre, tout s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva au commissariat elle entendit des éclats de voix. Ces dernières la sortir de sa torpeur, elle pressa le pas et arriva devant Korsak alors que Francky et Frost accompagnaient deux hommes quelque peu énervés dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda-t-elle à son ancien partenaire._

\- C'est les frères du garçon, _expliqua l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant._ Ils sont un peu énervés mais ça devrait aller, _continua-t-il._

\- Bien, et oh fait, l'enfant vous a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? _demanda Jane._

\- Non, enfin si, il nous a dit qu'il avait suivi ses frères jusqu'à la maison des Zamal mais d'après lui la famille Zamal était encore en vie lorsqu'ils sont partis. _expliqua le policier._

\- Ce n'était pas eux ? _demanda la policière incrédule. _Mais pourquoi l'enfant a été retrouvé dans la maison après les meurtres ?

\- Ils n'a pas réussi à sortir car la femme avait fermé toute les issues à clefs après que Matt et Sean soient partis, _expliqua-t-il._

\- Attends, sérieusement ? Tu vas croire ce que ce gosse a dit ? Il doit surement protéger ses frères, _débita la policière sceptique._

\- Je ne sais pas, mais le docteur Pike veut nous voir, je crois qu'il a trouvé quelques choses. _Annonça le policier._ Mais enfaîte tu étais où hier ? _demanda Korsak curieux._

\- J'avais une urgence, _expliqua-t-elle. _Il veut nous voir maintenant ? _dit Jane pour __changer__ de sujet._

\- Oui, _annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la morgue. _Tu entends quoi par urgence ?_ s'interrogea Korsak._

\- C'est personnel, _coupa Jane en lui emboîtant le pas._

Korsak ne chercha pas plus loin, et quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent tout deux devant le docteur Pike.

\- Bien vous êtes là, lieutenant Rizzoli et lieutenant Korsak, _remarqua le vieil homme. _Donc je vous ai appelé avec, cette chose, _commença-t-il en désignant son portable sur la table. _Pour vous parler de ces pauvres gens. Je peux vous dire avec quelle arme ils ont subi cette « décollation », comme l'écrivait les chrétiens ou ce qui était …

\- Bien, _le coupa Jane._ Donc quelle sorte d'arme peut causer ces blessures ?

A première vue, je dirais un sabre très bien aiguisé.

\- Sans blague, _bredouilla la policière exaspérée à son ancien partenaire qui paraissait amusé._

\- Plus précisément un Bagua Dao le plus souvent utilisé lors d'un Bagua zhǎng qui signifie littéralement "huit palme trigramme». C'est l'un des trois principaux arts martiaux chinois … .

\- Et quelle est la spécificité de cette arme ? _demanda la policière._

\- C'est l'un des plus grand sabre, plus d'un mètre de long, _expliqua le vieil homme._

\- Merci, _dit Jane. _Vous avez quelques choses d'autre ?

\- Euh, oui, _reprit le docteur Pike quelque peu perturbé. _Les jeunes enfants ont été décapités d'une manière très nette, ce qui voudrait dire que le tueur est très exercé dans cet art martial. Alors la décapitation de la femme a été moins maîtrisée

\- Maura avait déjà remarqué ça, _sortit Jane à bout de nerf. _Vous n'avez rien d'autre ? _demanda-t-elle sèchement au remplaçant de son amie._

\- Non, c'est tous avoua, _le vieil homme dépité._

\- Bien, donc merci, docteur Pike, _lâcha Jane avant de tourner les talons sous le regard ébahi de son ancien coéquipier._

Jane sortit de la salle et se retrouva dans l'ascenseur sans qu'elle ne sache comment. Alors que les portes se refermèrent une main fit irruptions entre celles-ci. Korsak l'avait suivi après sa sortie soudaine de la morgue.

\- Jane ? Ça ne va pas ? _s'inquiéta le policier._

\- Je vais très bien, _mentit Jane._

\- C'est à propos du docteur Isles ? _demanda-t-il_

Devant l'absence de réponses de la policière Korsak comprit et n'insista pas. Il relâcha les portes et celles-ci se refermèrent sur la policière qui se retrouva seule dans cet ascenseur.

\- Mais, quelle idiote ! _se blasphéma-t-elle. _Quelle idiote_ ! se maudit-t-elle __encore__ une fois en se tapant le crâne à l'aide de son poing._

* * *

**La famille …**

\- Mais qu'elle idiote ! _Se blasphéma-t-elle. _Qu'elle idiote ! Se maudit-elle encore une fois en se tapant le crâne à l'aide de son poing.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, sa mère se rua vers elle.

\- Jane !, _s'exclama Angela._ Jane, _réitéra-t-elle, alors que la policière l'ignorait volontairement._ Ma chérie, il faut qu'on parle, _insista-t-elle alors que son patron la fusillait du regard._ Oh ! C'est bons vous ! _cria-t-elle à son employeur_. C'est un problème familial, _expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Jane._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman, _l'interrogea Jane inquiète_.

\- C'était juste une diversion pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, _chuchota Angela._

\- Maman, _soupira Jane._

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'opération de Casey s'était bien passée et qu'il revenait à Boston pour toi,_ajouta Angela._

\- Quoi ? Qui t'as dit ça ? _s'étonna la policière en rougissant._

\- Francky, _répondit-t-elle._

\- Attends, ils sont en contacte tous les deux ? _demanda la jeune __femme__ sans comprendre._

\- Oui, faut croire, _donna Angela pour toute réponse._

\- Bon, maman, je vais …, _amorça Jane en essayant de s'éclipser._

\- Et donc, avec Casey. Comment ça se passe ? _l'interrogea sa mère curieuse en la retenant._

\- Euh, ca … _commença Jane alors que son jeune frère s'avançait vers elles._

\- Jane, _l'interrompit Francky._ J'ai du nouveau sur l'affaire. _chuchota-t-il à l'attention de sa sœur._

\- D'accord, _acquiesça Jane avec un grand sourire_. Désolé maman, tu sais le boulot, _expliqua-t-elle faisant de grands signes de mains vers la sortie_.

\- Je vois, jeune fille. Mais ne croyez surtout pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, _s'écria Angela à l'attention de sa fille alors qu'elle s'éloignait-elle au côté de son frère._

\- Nous avons trouvé des suspects. Tu sais, les deux frères qui trempaient dans le trafic de drogue. _Jane acquiesça._ Ils se sont fait un tas d'ennemies. Et la veille des meurtres, ils sont venus chez les Zamal afin de les prévenir. Ils suspectaient un gang japonais de vouloir faire « la peau » de toute leur famille. _Expliqua le policier._

\- Bien, donc nous avons à faire à un gang Japonais, _résuma Jane. Le petit garçon !, s'exclama brusquement la policière._

\- Oui ?! _lâcha Francky inquiet de l'attitude de sa sœur._

\- Il a peut être vu quelque chose, _expliqua Jane._

\- Jane, il était enfermé dans un placard, _coupa Francky._

\- Il a peut être entendu quelques chose, insista la policière, comme une.

\- Voix, _s'exclamèrent-ils tous deux en cœur avant d'écarquiller les yeux._

\- Il pourra peut-être reconnaître les voix des suspects. Allons voir Frost pour lui demander, il est avec l'enfant. _Annonça-t-il en continuant de marcher aux cotés de sa sœur._

\- Hé ! Oh faites ! Tu as parlé à Casey dernièrement ? _demanda soudainement la policière._

\- Non, _mentit Francky en détournant son regard de celui de sa sœur._

\- Francky ! _s'exclama Jane en le frappant à l'épaule_

\- Aie ! _hurla le policier_. Tu m'as fait mal, _gémit-il en se massant l'épaule._

\- Tu lui as parlé ? Pourquoi ?_ le questionna-t-elle en lui donnant des petits coups de poings._

\- Je … ne … lui … ai … AIE ! _lâcha-t-il en attrapant les poignets de sa sœur._ Tu veux bien arrêter de me frapper, ça fait mal ! _dit-il avant de reprendre._ Je ne lui ai pas parlé. C'est lui qui m'a demandé s'il y avait un homme dans ta vie. _Avoua-t-il en évitant le regard de sa sœur._ Mais il n'y en a pas, si ? _demanda curieusement le policier._

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu le sais bien ! _s'exclama la jeune __femme__._

\- Alors où est le problème ?, _demanda Francky._

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis libre ! _s'écria Jane avant de rougir en voyant toutes les têtes se retourner vers elle._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ demanda Francky perdu._ Tu n'es pas avec un mec mais tu n'es pas libre. Vous les filles, vous êtes bien compliquées. _Remarqua-t-il. _A moins que … _commença-t-il alors que dans ses yeux Jane voyait que son frère venait de comprendre quelques choses._

\- Non, à moins que rien du tout. Je n'ai juste pas la tête à ça pour l'instant, _s'expliqua maladroitement la jeune __femme__._

\- Oui, si tu le dis, _chuchota Francky un sourire aux coins des lèvres_. Tiens, Frost, justement on te cherchait … .

* * *

**Bougyaku**

\- Tiens, Frost, justement on te cherchait.

\- Pourquoi ? _s'étonna-t-il._

\- Il faut qu'on interroge l'enfant, _commença Jane._ Pour savoir s'il n'aurait pas entendu la voix de l'un des agresseurs, _expliqua la policière devant le regard interrogateur de son partenaire._

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le réinterroger, _l'informa Frost_. Hier, il a confié à la pédopsychiatre qu'il avait entendu deux voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. _expliqua-t-il._ Mais étant donné que cet enfant est hyper actif et violent, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le faire reconnaître une voix, vous l'avez bien vu quand il a lancé la chaise. En plus on a aucun suspect, _continua-il légèrement déçu tandis que Korsak s'avançait vers eux l'air triomphant._

\- Vous avez des suspects maintenant, _s'exclama-t-il en leur montant les __dossiers__ qu'il portait._ Les frères aînés viennent de m'avouer qu'ils trempaient dans une affaire de drogue avec des spécialistes, un gang Japonais, surnommer Bougyaku. Mais, ils n'ont pas respecté leur part du marché et les ont laissé tomber avant de s'enfuirent. _débita l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants._Nous avons donc six suspects, _annonca-t-il en ouvrant les dossie_rs. Chihiro Fujita, Eiki Yoshida, Fugaku Sasaki, Haneki Ikeda, ainsi que Jun et Katsuhide Matsuda, Korsak, _béguaya et écorcha chacun des noms, mais il continua :_ ces deux-là sont frères et sont spécialisés dans le Bagua zhang. Ils ont été arrêtés deux fois pour agression avec un Bagua Dao mais relâchés faute de preuves.

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, assimilant les informations que Korsak venait de leur annoncer.

\- Bien, _commença Frost pour rompre le silence._ Pour quand pense tu que les suspects peuvent être interpellés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je peux essayer pour demain après-midi, _répondit Korsak._

\- D'accord, Frost et moi allons voir ce que nous pouvons trouver de plus sur eux afin de renforcer leurs attestations. _raisonna Francky._ Toi Jane tu devrais passer chez toi changer de fringues, ça fait une semaine que tu portes les même, _lança-t-il a sa soeur un sourire au coin des lèvres avec un clin d'oeil furtif._

\- Franckie, je te rappelle que c'est mon affaire et que je suis ... _commença-t-elle à rétorquer à son frère mais celui-ci articulait silencieuse à son attention_ "Rentres et tu verras". _Elle capitula :_ D'accord, je vais me changer, _lâcha-t-elle sous les_ _regards étonnés des deux autres policiers qui ne l'avaient vu hisser le drapeau blanc devant personnes, surtout pas son frère. Elle se retourna à moitié furieuse et s'élança à grand pas vers l'ascenseur avant de s'écrier :_ _Vous m'appelez si vous avez du nouveau !_

Elle décida de contourner la cafeteria afin d'éviter de subir un nouvel interrogatoire par sa mèr. Lorsqu'elle fut devant son bâtiment elle s'extirpa difficilement de son véhicule réticente à l'idée de trouver la "surprise" de son frère. Puis arrivée devant sa porte de son appartement, elle hésita de nouveau adossé sur sa porte d'entrée. Soudain, elle changea d'avis décida de retourner chez Maura. Elle descendit rapidement ayant pris sa décision, elle fila vers sa voiture quand soudain une voix familière l'appelait derrière elle, elle se retourna déconfite, et ses certitudes s'envolèrent.

\- Casey ?! _s'exclama-t-elle étonnée ne sachant comment réagir_.


	13. Episode 2 : Nouveau départ : Chapitre 6

**Episode : Nouveau départ  
**

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

**Fuites**

\- Casey !? _s'exclama Jane._ Que fais-tu là ? _articula-t-elle difficilement après quelques secondes de silence gênant. _Tu ne devais arriver que la semaine prochaine non ? _s'étonna-t-elle._

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusque-là, _répondit-il en s'approchant de la policière en boitant légèrement._

\- Ca va beaucoup mieux à ce que je vois, _observa Jane._

\- En effet, beaucoup mieux, _lui sourit Casey. _Et pas que les jambes, _précise-t-il._ Je peux … _il s'interrompit en voyant la policière distraite._ Jane, ça va ? Je plaisantais, … enfin, pas que ça ne fonctionne pas, bien au contraire, mais euh, … _s'embrouilla-t-il en fuyant du regard la jeune __femme__ de nouveau attentive mis amusée, mis angoissée._ Je veux dire que, maintenant je suis de nouveau, « entier ». Je me demandais, si nous … .

\- Attends, Casey, _le coupa-t-elle. _Pour le moment, je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. _Avoua sincèrement Jane._

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? _osa-t-il demander inquiet._

\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, _commença-t-elle. _Mais on peut dire que oui.

\- Ah, _soupira l'homme déçut. _Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que … .

\- Casey, _l'interrompit la jeune __femme__. _Casey, _réitéra-t-elle. _Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que les choses ont … .

\- Changé ? _finit-il. _C'est ça ce que tu veux dire. Les choses ont changé entre nous. _Continua-t-il._

\- Non pas entre nous. C'est juste compliqué pour moi pour l'instant, _expliqua-t-elle. _Ecoutes, Casey, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, je t'assure, _renchérit-elle devant le regard incrédule de l'homme qui lui faisait face._ Mais, là je dois y aller, vraiment, je suis désolée, f_init-elle en frôlant ces lèvres sur sa joue droite avant de s'enfuir._

\- Jane … , _souffla-t-il mais il était trop tard la policière venait de rentrer dans sa voiture avant de démarrer à toute allure._

* * *

S'étant affairée dans chacune des pièces afin de tous remettre en ordre. Maura arriva enfin dans sa chambre, se refusant de penser à ce qu'il s'y était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle entreprit de retirer ses draps usé et imprégné de ses dernières nuits d'angoisses afin de les remplacer par les draps propres qu'elle venait de sortir de son armoire. Lorsqu'elle enleva la taie d'oreiller de droite, elle remarqua que Jane y avait laissé sa plaque. Elle s'arrêta un instant et son expression s'attendrit. Avançant sa main gauche pour l'attraper. Elle s'assit sur le côté du lit et frôla de son autre main le morceau de métal qu'elle tenait. La jeune femme resta mélancolique quelques secondes dans cette position avant de se ressaisir. Elle se leva la plaque toujours à la main, et finit de faire son lit. Puis elle sortit de la chambre après avoir rebondit ses oreillers.

Traversant le couloir, elle arriva dans son salon, et déposa la plaque de son amie sur la table après le d'un corps en avoir attrapé son téléphone fixe. Elle se pelotonna sur son fauteuil, tendit la main vers sa table basse et saisit un morceau de papier où elle y avait noté un numéro quelques heures plutôt. Elle le rentra dans son téléphone avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel :

« Bonjour, cabinet de psychanalyse du Docteur Mayor, du Docteur Bressan et du Docteur Huron que puis-je pour vous ? » _récita la voix de l'interlocutrice._

\- Oui, bonjour, _hésita Maura son bras libre serré autour de ses jambes. _Je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Mayor, s'il vous plait. _expliqua la jeune __femme__ blême et légèrement crispée._

\- Oui, bien sûr Madame, _acquiesça la secrétaire. _Attendez un instant s'il vous plait, _s'excusa-t-elle. _Je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous mardi prochain à 15h00, _annonça-t-elle après quelques secondes. _Cela vous convient ? _demanda la secrétaire._

\- Mardi prochain, _répéta Maura inconsciemment en notant l'heure et la date sur le papier où était écrit le numéro. _Oui, c'est parfait, _finit-elle par dire. _Merci beaucoup. _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, son l'interlocutrice lui demanda :_

\- Ce sera à quel nom ?

Suite à cette question, Maura se figea. Crispée à son téléphone elle articula difficilement après quelques hésitations :

Isles, … Maura Isles, _dit-elle les traits contractés._

\- D'accord, mardi à 15h au nom de Isles, _résuma la secrétaire._

\- Bien, merci, _répondit Maura avant de raccrocher._

Elle déposa le téléphone et la feuille avec la date de son rendez-vous sur la table basse. Et se réinstalla passant ses deux bras autours de ses jambes. Pressant son front contre ses genoux, et ferma les yeux quelques minutes, se balançant légèrement en étouffant ses pleurs. Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle reconnut le moteur de la voiture de Jane. Elle s'installa correctement, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche et alluma la télévision sur sa chaîne documentaire préférée avant d'entendre son amie ouvrir la porte.

\- Maura, _commença la policière._

\- Ta plaque est sur la table, _l'interrompit le médecin l'air faussement intéressé par son émission en balançant rapidement son bras vers la table._

\- D'accord, merci, _dit Jane légèrement déçut par l'attitude de son amie. _On va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? _demanda Jane._

\- Bah, _marmonna Maura. _C'est ce que tu veux ?_ répondit-t-elle. Devant l'absence de réponse spontanée de Jane, elle se leva et attrapa sa béquille. _Je vais me doucher. _finit-elle devant le regard ébahit de la policière en sortant de la pièce._

\- Maura, attends, _commença inutilement Jane, en essayant de rattraper le médecin, qui malgrès sa béquille la devançait. _Maura, s'il te plait._ continua-t-elle en la suivant devant la __salle__ de bain. Elle dut reculer pour éviter la porte que Maura venait de fermer derrière elle. _Maura, écoute-moi, _supplia-t-elle en frappant à la porte. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos collé au mur et les genoux repliés entre ses bras. _Maura, _souffla-t-elle à mis voix en tapotant sa tête sur le mur derrière elle. _Maura … .

* * *

**Redécouverte**

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Maura s'immobilisa incertaine et hésita à la rouvrir. Mais elle changea d'avis, déterminée elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle fit coulée l'eau tiède sur son visage et s'accorda un moment de répit en l'absence de toutes pensées.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme ne trouvant d'autres raisons crédibles de rester enfermée dans la salle de bain décida qu'il était temps d'y sortir après avoir enfilé un peignoir. La main sur la poignée, elle la tourna et découvrit son amie qui n'avait pas bougé à coté de porte dans la même position qu'elle avait prise sur le fauteuil trois quart d'heure plus tôt.

\- Jane, _annonça Maura d'une voix douce qui fit sursautée la policière._

\- Oui ? _répondit-elle en relevant la tête._

\- J'ai pris un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Mayor pour mardi prochain, _révéla Maura._

\- C'est une bonne chose, _commença la Jane sincèrement en se relevant._

\- Oui, c'est vrai,_ avoua Maura, _d'après mes relations, c'est la meilleure psychanalyste de tout le pays, _débita-t-elle._ Un sondage a récemment été fait sur les psychothérapeutes du pays, et le résultat est … .

Elle s'interrompit car la policière s'était penchée vers elle ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

\- Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _s'étonna Maura._

\- J'essaie de me rattraper après ce matin, _expliqua la policière. _Je sais ce que je veux,_ elle s'interrompit. _Et là maintenant, j'ai envie de faire ça, _dit la policière devant le visage incrédule de son amie avant de s'approcher doucement vers elle._

Toute la pudeur de la matinée s'étaient envolée laissant place directement à la passion et au désir. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient maintenant vers le salon s'adonnant toute deux à ne reprendre leurs respirations quand cas d'absolu nécessité. Jane aidait Maura à se maintenir debout depuis qu'elle avait abandonné sa béquille devant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle la retient quelques secondes sur le mur plaçant ses doigts entre les siens au-dessus de leurs têtes, pendant que Maura lui déboutonnait lentement son chemisier de son autre main. Arrivées dans le salon, Jane montra le haut des escaliers du regard à Maura qui plaida d'un signe de tête en montrant la fragilité de sa jambe.

\- Tu pourrais monter tranquillement et, … _Maura l'interrompit en l'attirant vers son divan._

\- Non, là, ça ira, _dit-elle simplement, avant de se fondre à nouveau vers elle._

Jane détacha la ceinture du peignoir de son amante afin de redécouvrir sa nudité sous un autre angle que l'autre jour, pendant que cette dernière finissait de déboutonner son chemisier dévoilant sa poitrine étriquée dans son soutien-gorge. Caressant sa peau nue de ses mains sentant la fébrilité de son amie sous ses paumes scarifiées. Celle-ci se cabra légèrement en arrière, laissant à Jane l'accès à son cou en toute liberté. Elle en profita pour déposer quelques baisers à cet endroit avant de descendre de plus en plus bas passant ses lèvres sur la poitrine du médecin qui gémissait silencieusement les yeux mis clos. Mais elles ne purent continuer leur exploration plus loin car quelqu'un venait de taper à la porte.

Reprenant leurs esprits, Jane reboutonna son chemisier rapidement et Maura cacha sa tenue d'Eve sous son peignoir en feignant d'être de nouveau très intéressée par son documentaire qui était toujours en diffusion sur sa télévision. Elle attrapa la télécommande pour monter le son pendant que le policière allait à la rencontre de l'invité imprévu devant la porte.

\- Maman ? _s'étonna Jane en voyant sa mère devant l'encadrement de la porte. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda-t-elle suspicieuse._

\- Pourquoi il faut que j'aie une raison de voir Maura et ma fille propre en début de soirée ? _se plaignit Angela en avançant dans l'entrée. _Salut Maura, _gratifia-t-elle au médecin installé sur le canapé._

\- Bonjour Angela, _elle s'arrêta et regarda sa montre qui montrait dix-neuf heure trente, _Enfin plutôt bon soir, _se rattrapa-t-elle en lançant un regard étonné à Jane qui haussa les épaules._

\- Je suis venue manger avec vous les filles, _annonça Angela avec un sourire en dévoilant des plats emporté. _Chinois ça vous dit ? _demanda-t-elle en sortant trois repas chinois._

\- Euh, _hésita Jane. _Oui, oui, _bien sûr._

\- Je me suis dit qu'une petite soirée entre fille ne vous ferait pas de mal après ces … _elle s'interrompit mal à l'aise par la suite de sa phrase. _Enfin, me voilà, _finit-elle plus assurée pendant que les deux autres femmes se dévisageaient l'une et l'autre en imagina une toute autre sorte de soirée entre filles._

\- D'accord, maman, je vais aller prendre une douche, et je te laisse avec Maura le temps de faire réchauffer les plats, _annonça la policière. _Ce documentaire était tellement captivant que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer et j'ai complètement oublié, _expliqua-t-elle face au regard surprit de sa mère en lançant un clin d'œil discret à Maura qui esquissa un sourire avant d'acquiescer la véracité des propos de la policière à Angela. Ce qui eut pour effet de la menacer d'hyperventilation._

\- Bon, à toute suite les filles, _lâcha Jane l'aire amusée de l'effet du mensonge sur son amie._

* * *

**Réveil difficile**

Jane se réveilla en sursautant, elle s'était endormie toute habillée et le salon était baigné dans l'obscurité. Elle s'extirpa difficilement du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée, puis elle s'y réinstalla correctement. Son portable vibrait dans sa poche droite, elle comprit que s'était ce qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Rizzoli ? _dit-elle en décrochant._

\- Jane, le gosse va essayer de reconnaître la voix de tueur. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne veut le faire qu'en ta présence. _expliqua Frost._ Tu pourrais venir au plus vite ?_ la sollicita son coéquipier._

\- Frost ? _s'étonna Jane en assimilant ce qu'il venait de dire. _Comment ? Tu veux que je vienne maintenant ? Quelle heure est-il ? _lui demanda-t-elle perdue._

\- Hein ?! Ah, euh il est 10h30, _hésita-t-il. _Pourquoi ?

\- 10h30 ! _s'exclama la policière en sautant de son fauteuil. _Merde, _se blasphéma-t-elle car un mal foudroyant lui transperçait le crâne._ J'arrive, _finit-elle avant de raccrocher en tenant sa tête à deux mains._

Ses yeux s'étaient maintenant habitués à l'obscurité de la pièce et elle remarqua que les épais rideauxde Maura couvraient les fenêtres. Elle les tira pour laisser la lumière entrer dans la pièce, mais regretta rapidement sa décision. Eblouie, elle entendit à peine sa mère et Maura s'exclamer d'indignation.

\- Jane, _bafouilla Angela alors que Maura bredouillait quelques choses d'incompréhensible._

\- Quoi maman ?_ protesta Jane. _Il est 10h30, _rétorqua-t-elle. _Ton patron ne va pas être très heureux, tu as plus de deux heures de retard, enfin tu peux toujours demander à Cavanaught de te couvrir,_ironisa-t-elle._

\- Quoi ?! _s'écria Angela. _10h30 ?_ répéta-t-elle scandalisée. _Je vous laisses les filles, je dois y aller,_s'excusa-t-elle avant de filer._

\- Jane ? _murmura Maura alors qu'Angela venait de refermer la porte derrière elle. _Tu te rappels quelques choses d'hier soir ?_ lui demanda-t-elle, la policière la regarda surprise, et dédaigna de la tête. _Humm, _grimaçait Maura les traits faignants la réflexion._

\- Maura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _s'impatienta-t-elle. _C'est quoi ce « Humm » ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle._

\- Non c'est juste que moi non plus, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il c'est après que nous … après qu'Angela soit arrivée. _précisa-t-elle._ Pourtant, je n'ai pas bu plus de trois verres de vin rouge. _commenta-t-elle en montrant son verre à moitié vide._

\- Moi aussi j'ai bu du rouge. _prouva-t-elle en attrapant son propre verre. _Enfin, je crois que c'est mon verre, _finit-elle incertaine en fixant Maura qui sentait son verre avec intensité. _Maura, tu peux m'expliquer ? Pourquoi tu renifles ton vin ?

\- J'ai un odorat hyper développé, tu le sais bien. _expliqua le médecin. _Je ne l'ai pas senti hier soirmais le vin semble être drogué. _continua-t-elle en regardant de plus près son verre. _Il faut que tu envoies la substance au laboratoire. Ça n'a pas l'aire d'être du GHB.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ? Ça n'a pas l'aire d'être du GHB ? Tu crois qu'on a été drogué ? Toute les trois ? Ma mère aussi ?

\- Oui Jane, il faut que tu leur demandes s'il ne détecte pas une drogue de soumission.

\- Quoi, une drogue de soumission ? Qui ? _s'enquit-elle. _Qui voudrait nous droguer ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Angela et toi étiez visées. Je suis la seule à boire du vin rouge régulièrement. Et certaines de ces drogues sont utilisé contre les insomnies. Enfin, je pense surtout au Rohypnol. _débita Maura._

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un te drogue ? Pourquoi ?

\- A haute dose, cette drogue peut entraîner un coma ou la mort, et passer facilement pour un suicide. Et si je comprends bien si toute la bouteille était pour moi …

\- Où as-tu eu cette bouteille ? _coupa Jane._

\- On me l'a offert comme prompt rétablissement à l'hôpital. Elle et deux autres bouteilles étaient de la part du commissariat. Des bouteilles de vin rouge d'une grande qualité. _s'extasia-t-elle._

\- Maura, tu te rends compte que ces bouteilles ont été droguées ? Donnes les moi, s'il te plait, je vais les faire analyser. _dit-elle en tendant les mains._

\- Jane, ce sont des grands crus … _commença-t-elle réticente. _Attends j'ai ouvert cette bouteille, il y a trois jours, j'ai dû boire un ou deux verre depuis.

\- Quoi ? La bouteille qui était ouverte sur la table ? J'en ai bu aussi, _s'inquiéta Jane._

\- Mais Maura ne l'écoutait plus, elle réfléchissait à toute allure à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis ses yeux s'éclaircir devant la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Les symptômes connus des drogues de soumissions sont la désorientation motrice et des troubles d'élocutions, … ainsi que la désinhibition. _finit-elle. _Si nous en avons pris ne serait-ce qu'une petite dose durant les derniers jours. _commença-t-elle_. Cela pourrait expliquer …

\- Notre rapprochement précipité, _finit Jane en détournant le regard._ Bon Maura, tu vas me donner ces bouteilles, s'il te plait. Il faut que j'y aille. _Finit-elle d'une aire décidée en attrapant les bouteilles. _Aie, _grimaça Jane en se retournant face à la lumière du jour._

\- Tu devrais prendre des lunettes de soleils. Ces drogues ont aussi pour effet, quand elles sont prises régulièrement, l'intolérance optique aux lueurs du soleil. _récita Maura en se levant vers une commode pour en sortir deux paires._

\- Bien merci, _lança Jane en attrapant la paire que Maura lui tendait_

\- Très jolie, _remarqua Maura en souriant. _Elles te vont très bien Jane. _affirma-t-elle alors que la policière sortait le regard masquer par ses lunettes._


	14. Episode 2 : Nouveau départ : Chapitre 7

**Episode 2 : Nouveau départ**

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

**Confrontation**

Le lieutenant Rizzoli entra dans le commissariat, évita de gré la cafétéria, mais elle entendait déjà sa mère derrière elle.

\- Jane, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?, _demanda sa mère dans les mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait la veille, elle paraissait exténuée et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux._

\- Nous avons dut boire un peu trop maman, ce n'est pas très grave, ça arrive. _dit-elle en se retournant. Ecoute, là je dois y aller, finit-elle avant de s'éclipser._

\- Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, _hurla sa mère dans son dos_

\- Maman_, murmura Jane gênée._

\- Ecoute, Jane j'ai déjà été saoul tu sais. Et jamais après trois pauvres verres à peine de vin rouge. De plus, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien,_ s'inquiéta Angela._

\- Ecoute, _chuchota la policière en s'approchant de sa mère. _Mais ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord, _murmura-t-elle à une Angela livide. _Maura, prends des somnifères depuis peu, elle a dut en faire tomber dans la bouteille de vin sans le faire exprès. _menti Jane peu convaincu mais sa mère n'y prêta pas attention._

\- Maura prends des somnifères, pourquoi ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle._

\- Pour dormir, _lâcha Jane. _Bon tu m'excuse mais je dois aller travailler, _dit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil._

La policière s'éloigna de sa mère pour rejoindre son partenaire et son ancien coéquipier dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce où était placer les suspects.

\- Jane te voilà, _s'exclama Korsak ravi_.

\- Tu as les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ? _remarqua Frost_. La nuit a été longue ?_ blagua-t-il. _J'ai entendu dire que Casey était …

\- Qui t'as dit ça ? _coupa Jane._

\- Les enfants, _tempéra Korsak. _Les suspects sont dans la salle nous pouvons faire entrer le témoin. _affirma-t-il. _C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être dans cet état ? _renchérit-il en regardant Jane de plus près sous le regard amusé de Barry._

\- Oh, c'est bon vous deux, _coupa la policière. _Nous avons un meurtrier à boucler, _leur rappela-t-elle. _On y va ? _insista-t-elle alors que les deux hommes la dévisageaient._

\- Hum, bien sûr, _affirma Korsak en s'avançant vers l'enfant qui était accompagné de ses frères aînés._

Les trois policiers s'avancèrent vers le témoin et ses accompagnateurs, Jane leur montra le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la vitre sans teint où l'on voyait les cinq suspects.

\- Eric, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent pas te voir, _le rassura Jane en se baissant pour lui parler. _Donc, chacune de ses personnes va avancer et dire « Donnes moi la came ou je te coupe la gorge à toi et à tes gosses ». _expliqua la policière d'une voix rassurante au jeune garçon qui acquiesça bien que terrifié._

\- Numéro un, avancez d'un pas, et dit la phrase s'il vous plait, _annonça Korsak dans l'interphone._

« Donnes moi la came ou je te coupe la gorge à toi et à tes gosses. », _après que le suspect eu terminé sa phrase le garçon fit un signe négatif de la tête._

\- Numéro deux, _demanda Korsak à l'interphone._

Un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans tout au plus avança d'un pas et dit la phrase « Donnes moi la came ou je te coupe la gorge à toi et à tes gosses ». Eric opina de la tête.

\- Eric, c'est lui que tu as entendu l'autre soir ?, _lui demanda Jane._

\- Oui, _affirma le jeune garçon en détournant le regard._

\- Tu es sûre Eric ? _lui redemanda le plus âgé de ses frères._

\- Oui, je suis sûre ! _réaffirma le garçon en fixant l'homme frêle derrière la vitre._

\- D'accord, _acquiesça Frost. _Si tu es certain, _affirma-t-il. _Tu as été parfait, _le félicita-t-il. _Vous pouvez y aller, _continua-t-il à l'attention des deux jeunes hommes qui accompagnaient le petit garçon._

\- Merci de votre coopération, _les gratifia Korsak. _Mais vous devez toujours rester à notre disposition, _leur rappela-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce._

Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle et que les suspects étaient libérés excepté le jeune homme désigné coupable par Eric, qui se trouvait en état d'arrestation.

\- Je n'y crois pas, _lança soudain Jane. _Il a affirmé que c'était Edward Rem qui a tué ses frères et leur mère. _s'effara la policière. _La seule personne qui était dans cette pièce et qui n'était pas être suspect. _affirma-t-elle. _C'est un stagiaire Frost, _continua-t-elle. _Il s'est porté volontaire pour faire partie des suspects aux cas où le témoin mentirait. _expliqua-t-elle._ Ce qui est le cas, bien évidemment. _s'énerva-t-elle. _Ce gosse nous a bien menés en bateau, _s'exclama-t-elle outrée._

Ils continuèrent d'enquêter pour le reste de la journée, mais lorsque 15h arriva et qu'aucune piste n'émergeait à l'horizon. Jane, Frost et Korsak se dirent qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner. Elle commanda un plateau repas à sa mère en ne répondant à aucune de ses questions. Et commença à entamer une conversation sans grand intérêt avec ses collègues.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de faire un truk, _leur annonça-t-elle avant de sortir de la cafétéria._

Elle sortit du commissariat et se dirigea vers sa voiture, ouvrir son coffre et attrapa les trois bouteilles de vin rouge de Maura. D'un aire décidé elle monta les bouteilles jusqu'au niveau du bureau de sa meilleure amie en prenant l'ascenseur. Elle erra dans les couloirs afin de trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait, et quelques minutes plus tard elle la trouva.

\- Susie, justement je vous cherchais, _s'exclama la policière soulagée. _Je voudrais que vousenvoyiez ces bouteilles au laboratoire pour vérifier si elles n'ont pas été droguées.

\- Oh, mais ce sont des grands cru de 2009, deuxième classé. Les préférées du Docteur Isles. _affirma l'assistante ébahit._

\- Quoi ? _sorti Jane interloquée. _Oui ce sont de très bonne bouteille de vin rouge, _ironisa la policière._Qui ont certainement été droguées, dites-leur de chercher une drogue de soumission autre que le GHB, _dicta Jane au docteur Chang. _Comment savez-vous que c'est le vin préféré de Maura ?_demanda-t-elle étonnée._

Elle l'a dit dans une de ces interview, _répondit machinalement l'assistante en prenant les bouteilles que Jane lui tentait._

\- Une interview, d'accord, très bien, merci Susie, _gratifia-t-elle en se retournant pour partir, la mine légèrement inquiète._

* * *

**Eric Zamal**

Le lendemain, les policiers stagnaient de nouveau dans leur enquête. Ne trouvant d'autre piste que celle du gang japonais, ils décidèrent d'arrêter Jun et Katsuhide Matsuda. Jane et Korsak allèrent interroger Jun, tandis que Frost et Franckie s'occupaient du deuxième suspect.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me gardez ici, _avança Jun. _Je dois parler à mon avocat. _Insista-t-il._

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avocat pour répondre à cette simple question, « Connaissez-vous Matt et Sean ? ». _avança Korsak._

\- Je ne vous dirais rien sans la présence de mon avocat, _braya le suspect._

\- Très bien, appelez-le, _lâcha Jane en posant son téléphone sur la table. _Je vous en prie, _continua-t-elle d'un air compatissant. _Je comprends qu'ils vous aient énervé, ils vous ont lâché à la dernière minute. Ils n'avaient pas votre carrure. _le flatta-t-elle en le regardant admirative._

\- Oui, ils t'ont énervé et du coup tu as décidé de t'en prendre à leur famille ! _s'exclama le vieil homme. _A moins que vous ne cherchiez quelque chose toi et ton frère. _Finit-il._

\- En même temps, si cette chose vous appartenait, c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir la récupérer,_ justifia Jane pour le défendre._

\- Et tu as tué les enfants d'abord et après leur mère. _s'emballa Korsak. _C'est bien ça ?! _cria-t-il au suspect_

\- Ce n'était pas moi, _hurla Jun en tapant un poing sur la table. _Ce n'était pas mon idée, _expliqua-t-il d'entrain avant de regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche._

\- Mais tu sais qui c'est ! _affirma le vieil homme. _Tu n'as juste pas eu le courage de le faire !

\- Il faut être un homme pour tuer, mais encore plus pour refuser de tuer des enfants, _souffla la policière compatissante en lui frôlant la main._

\- Un témoin affirme qu'il vous a vu sur les lieux, _affirma Korsak convainquant._

\- Un témoin ? _s'étonna le suspect. _Qui ? _lâcha-t-il sans comprendre._

\- Il y avait un autre enfant sur les lieux, _commença Korsak._

\- Quoi ? Eric, mais ce n'était pas un témoin, …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la maison ? _demanda Jane avec douceur._

\- C'est lui, _commença l'homme. _C'est lui qui nous a ouvert la porte à Katsuhide et à moi, _expliqua-t-il._

\- Tu veux nous faire croire que c'est le gosse qui les a tués ? _s'écria le policier._

\- Il nous a dit que la drogue était chez eux, _dévoila-t-il. _Katsuhide et lui ont fait un marché, si nous retrouvions la drogue nous laissons ses frères tranquilles, mais quand je suis arrivé. J'ai vu les deux enfants et je suis parti, _avoua-t-il. _Je ne tu pas les enfants !

La salle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants et Jane fit semblant d'entendre quelques choses dans son oreillette.

\- Korsak, _dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête au policier qui acquiesça._

\- Tous deux sortir de la salle laissant le suspect seul, et allèrent dans la pièce où l'on voyait dernière la vitre sans teint.

\- Il dit que le gosse les a emmenés dans la maison Korsak. _s'exclama-t-elle outrée. _C'est possible ?_demanda-t-elle incertaine._

\- Eric aurait pu rester sur les lieux pour fermer la porte, _déduit son ancien coéquipier. _Et la femme aurait été tuée par un tueur peu expérimenté. _continua-t-il._ Eric a aussi montré qu'il était violent quand on l'a interrogé, _expliqua-t-il bien que dégoûté par ce qu'il disait._

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a mentit pour reconnaître la voix. _spécula la policière choquée par cette réflexion. _Il faut le ramené ici, _annonça Jane et Korsak acquiesça. _Demande au docteur Pike pour savoir si l'a blessure infligée à la femme a pu être faites par un enfant de 10 ans.

Lorsque midi arriva, la policière eu la confirmation qu'Eric aurait pu tuer la mère de ses demi-frères. Jane assimila la chose légèrement confuse ne sachant comment concevoir qu'un enfant de 10ans est pu commettre un meurtre. Frost décida qu'il ferait mieux d'interroger lui-même l'enfant, son suspect de ce matin n'ayant rien lâché. Il voulait que le garçon admette que Katsuhide Matsuda avait assassiné ses frères. Il entra dans la pièce où le jeune garçon dessinait à côté de son frère munit des photos des suspects.

\- Bonjour Eric, _annonça Frost en s'avançant vers le jeune garçon, il nota qu'il tenait son crayon de la main gauche. _Tu es gaucher, _remarqua-t-il, et le garçon acquiesça._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? _s'enquit son frère sur la défensive en se levant._

\- Monsieur, nous avons des raisons de croire que votre frère a volontairement ouvert la porte à l'assassin de vos autre frères, _expliqua le policier._

Jane et Korsak qui était derrière la vitre écoutèrent l'interrogatoire pendant quelques minutes.

\- Tu reconnais ces hommes ? _demanda Frost le garçon dédaigna. _Pourtant eux dissent te connaître._remarqua-t-il._

\- Ils vous menaçaient, _s'expliqua-t-il à son frère. _Toi et Sean, il voulait vous tuer.

\- Eric, qu'à tu fais, _s'exclama Matt horrifié._

\- Elle ne voulait pas de moi ! _s'écria-t-il. _Pourtant je l'aimais comme une mère ! _s'exclama-t-il. _Quand papa est partie elle ne voulait plus de moi.

\- Eric, tais-toi maintenant, _l'averti son frère mais Eric ne l'écoutait plus._

\- Elle ne voulait plus de toi, _répéta Frost. _C'est pour ça que tu as amené ces hommes chez elle ?_demanda-t-il en lui désignant les __photos__._

\- Oui, _dit-il simplement._ Il a tué Bart et Harry, _continua-t-il en montrant la __photo__ de Katsuhide Matsuda._

\- Et après qu'il les ait tués, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. _expliqua-t-il froidement. _Même en voyant les cadavres de ces vrais fils, elle niait.

\- Eric, _souffla son frère alarmé. _On n'a pas mis la drogue chez elle, _déclara-t-il. _On lui a juste dit de s'enfuir avec les jumeaux. Maintenant, tu ne dis plus rien d'accord, _décida-t-il. _Je vais appeler un avocat.

\- Je sais que tu ne lui as pas donné la drogue, _s'écria le jeune garçon agité le visage vide. _Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait.

\- Qu'est-ce quoi faisait ? _demanda Frost intriqué._

\- De la voir morte. _s'exclama-t-il._

* * *

**Sans titre**

Jane arrivait devant chez Maura avec les analyses du vin rouge qu'elle avait reçu en fin d'après-midi. Elle, Frost et Korsak venait d'arrêter Katsuhide Matsuda pour les meurtres des jumeaux, et complicité dans le meurtre de Amélie Zemal. Ils avaient aussi arrêté Eric pour le meurtre de sa belle-mère, l'enfant aurait fait entrer Katsuhide dans le but de la tuée. Il aurait demandé au tueur de ses frères de la maintenir au sol pendant qu'il apprenait à se servir du Bagua Dao. Katsuhide l'aurait initié à cet art martial après avoir tué Bart et Harry. Une fois les meurtres commis, l'homme lui aurait demandé de resté à l'intérieur pour refermer à clef derrière lui.

Exténuée et secouée par cette affaire, Jane rentra dans le pavillon de sa meilleure amie.

\- Maura, _appela la policière._J'ai tes analyses. e_xpliqua-t-elle._

\- Ah, Jane, _sourie Maura._Tu n'es pas rentré la nuit dernière, _ajouta-t-elle._

\- Oui, je suis rentrée chez moi, _expliqua-t-elle. _Cette affaire n'était pas facile. _s'excusa-t-elle._

\- Comment ça ? _demanda Maura en allumant la télé pour voir de quoi elle parlait._

\- Tu sais l'enfant qu'on a retrouvé. _commença-t-elle inutilement car une page spéciale sur son affaire était diffusée._

« Un enfant de 10ans vient d'être arrêté pour le meurtre de sa belle-mère. Son complice un homme de 30 ans, bien connu des services de police, l'a initié au Bagua Dao, une sorte de sabre. Ayant lui-même tué les demi-frères de l'enfant, le jeune garçon lui aurait demandé de maintenir sa belle-mère au … »

Jane avait attrapé la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision.

\- C'est rare, mais il existe des enfants tueurs tu sais Jane, _argumenta Maura._ Tu ne pouvais pas le deviné quand tu l'as interrogé, _renchérit-elle en voyant son amie s'effondrer sur un des fauteuils._

\- Il n'a que dix ans Maura, _lança-t-elle. _Comment …

\- Plusieurs cas d'enfants tueurs ont été recensé tu sais. Certains troubles tel que la psychopathie peuvent amener ces enfants à l'acte, _récita la jeune femme._En 1968, au Royaume unis, une fillette de 10 ans a étranglé un enfant de 4 ans ainsi qu'un autre enfant âgé de 3 ans avec l'aide d'une de ses amies et je te passe les détails concernant les mutilations, _déclara-t-elle._Au Canada, une jeune fille âgée de 12 ans a arbitré le meurtre de ses parents et de son petit frère avec l'aide de son petit ami âgé lui de 23ans. _débita le médecin._

\- C'est bon, Maura, _intervient Jane._J'ai compris, la violence et le meurtre n'a pas d'âge, _résuma-t-elle penaude._Très rassurant, _ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant._Espérons que T.J. est le bon sens d'assassiner Lydia, _ironisa-t-elle._

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, _répondit Maura outrée._

\- Oui, c'est vrai, _avoua la policière honteuse._ Oh faite, je t'ai ramené les analyses, mais je n'y comprends rien, _expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier,_ Ils ont trouvé des traces de flunitrasépam_. lissait-elle._

\- Flunitrazépam, _rectifia Maura en arracha le dossier des mains de son amie._

\- Hé, oh, Maura, _s'outra Jane._

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, _marmonna Maura._On m'a drogué, mais pourquoi ? _s'interrogea-t-elle._

\- On nous a drogué, _rectifia la policière agacée._ Maura, tu sais si on ne nous avait pas drogués. _commença Jane._Nous n'aurions jamais, _hésita-t-elle._

\- Jane, le Rohypnol à petit dose comme nous l'avons absorbé n'a qu'un effet désinhibiteur. _argumenta le médecin._Qui a juste pour effet de montrer moins de pudeur, moins de réserve, dans son comportement. _expliqua-t-elle._

\- C'est bien ce que je dis Maura, _affirma Jane._Si nous n'étions pas droguées, ou désinhibées, nous ne nous serions jamais embrassé. _finit-elle gênée en regarda les yeux de son amie._Même si nous le voulions, _ajouta-t-elle après un face à face silencieux._

Les yeux du médecin légiste fixèrent sans ciller ceux de la policière, leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus courts. Et sans crier gare, Maura sauta sur la femme qui lui faisait face en emprisonnant sa bouche de ses lèvres. Toutes deux répondaient aux gestes de l'autre, ne faisant qu'une. Elles se libérèrent de leurs vêtements tous en montant doucement les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Maura. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Maura s'allongea sur le lit à moitié nue suivit de Jane tout aussi peu vêtue.

Le lendemain matin, Jane se réveilla entièrement dévêtue dans le lit de son amie qui était couchée à ses côtés. Les draps couvraient partiellement la nudité de Maura, que la policière regardait penseuse. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle sortit du lit silencieusement et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine après s'être munis d'un tee-shirt et d'un jeans.

Elle préparait des pan-cakes lorsque Maura descendit à son tour en s'étirant accoutrée d'une élégante robe de chambre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te levé, _bailla le médecin légiste en s'approchant de son amie._

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, _affirma la policière, en acceptant le baiser que Maura lui offrait._ Je nous fais des pan-cakes, _expliqua-t-elle en montrant la masse informe dans la poêle._

\- Oui, _ria Maura, _Du moins, tu essaies, _blagua-t-elle._ Attends, je vais te montrer, _dit-elle en prenant les choses en mains au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

\- Je vais ouvrir, _assura Jane en allant vers la porte d'entrée,_Oui, c'est pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle aux hommes en noirs qui étaient devant sa porte._

\- F.B.I. Agent Burk, Plessis, et Jackman, _annonça l'homme le plus proche en sortant sa plaque de sa poche suivit par ses collègues._Jane Rizzoli ? _interrogea-t-il._

\- Oui, c'est moi, _affirma-t-elle sans comprendre en regardant derrière elle Maura qui s'était elle aussi approchée de la porte._

\- Jane Rizzoli, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Peter Torres. _énonça-t-il à la grande stupéfaction des deux femmes._

\- Quoi ? _lâcha la policière._

\- Non, il doit il y avoir une erreur, _argumenta Maura décomposée._Ce n'est pas possible ! _s'exclama-t-elle alors que l'agent du F.B.I. passait les menottes à Jane._

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit … .

\- Non c'est impossible, Jane n'a pas pu commettre un meurtre, _brailla Maura alors que Jane se laissait embarquer._

\- Vous savez qui est Peter Torres ? _demanda l'agent Jackman, Maura dédaigna de la tête._C'est la personne que vous avez pris pour « l'arracheur », votre amie a tiré à trois reprises sur un homme innocent, _argumenta-t-il._Aucune preuves n'a été trouvé comme quoi cet homme était « l'arracheur » et nous avons attendue deux semaines avant d'arrêté le lieutenant Rizzoli car l'affaire nous a été remise hier. _ajouta-t-il à Maura qui était maintenant en larmes alors que Jane paraissait juste interloquée par ce qu'il se passait ne réalisant pas encore._

\- Je vais appeler le meilleur avocat que je connaisse, _cria le docteur Isles à son amie qui ne l'entendait pas._Jane surtout, attends qu'il arrive avant de leur parler, _conseilla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes alors que les agents du F.B.I. faisaient monter Jane dans leur voiture avant de démarrer._

-Maura ? _appela la voix d'Angela devant la porte de la maison voisine._Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme en larmes maintenant assise sur les marche de son porche._


	15. Episode 3 : Sous pression : Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, j'ai changé m'a façon de poster mes chapitres, qui sont maintenant des épisodes comme cela l'était sur mon blog (lien présent sur mon profil si vous souhaitez y accéder) . Et chaque épisode sera divisé en chapitres qui eux même sont divisés en parties.**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 1 de l'épisode 3 qui regroupe les trois premières parties de l'épisode 3.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Episode 3 : Sous pression**

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

**Interrogatoires**

Jane se trouvait dans une de ces salles qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Seule face à son reflet, elle remarqua qu'elle avait le teint pâle et maladif. De plus, la moiteur de ses mains à présent liées, rendait douloureuses les cicatrices qu'elle abordait sur ses paumes. Soudainement, son aventure de la nuit lui paraissait très lointaine.

La porte qui se trouvait derrière elle, s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle se retourna et reconnu un des agents qu'elle avait aperçu lors de son arrestation.

\- Madame Rizzoli, _commença l'agent Plessis en fermant la porte derrière lui._

\- C'est lieutenant Rizzoli, _rectifia la policière entre ses dents._

\- Lieutenant Rizzoli, _reformula l'homme en s'asseyant en face de Jane._ Vous avez … _commença-t-il en déposant un dossier sur la table._

\- Je voudrais appeler mon avocat, _intervint Jane sur la défensive._

\- Votre amie, le docteur Isles l'a déjà appelé, _lui apprit l'agent. _C'est Maître Carrus qui va vous représenter,_ l'informa-t-il à la grande stupeur de Jane. _C'est un excellent avocat, _remarqua-t-il. _Et surtout très cher, le docteur Isles doit vraiment tenir à vous, _ajouta-t-il en fixant la policière quelques peu mal à l'aise, bien qu'imperturbable._

\- Si vous voulez bien, _coupa Jane. _Je vais attendre mon avocat.

Pendant ce temps, Korsak, Frost et Franckie étaient eux aussi interrogés individuellement.

L'agent Burk était assis en face de Frost :

\- Vous saviez que le docteur Maura Isles était avec Peter Torres ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Oui, _répondit Frost en joignant les mains. _J'étais avec Jane lorsque nous avons découvert que l'arracheur avait enlevé le docteur Isles, _argumenta-t-il._

\- Comment avez-vous conclu que Peter Torres était l'arracheur ?

\- Quand nous sommes allés chez la sœur de Torres, une photo de lui était sur un des cadres du salon. C'était celle de l'homme qui tenait le bar appelé Drink, là où la dernière victime de l'arracheur a disparu. Et c'est aussi à cet endroit que nous avons vu le docteur Isles pour la dernière fois, _expliqua-t-il._

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous allé chez Johanne Torres ? _interrogea-t-il._

\- Elle était une amie de la première victime, Mélinda From, _expliqua Frost en gardant son sang froid._

\- Donc vous avez conclu que l'arracheur était Peter Torres parce que sa sœur était amie avec la première victime et qu'il travaillait au Drink ? _demanda l'agent pendant que Frost acquiesçait. _Vous n'aviez aucune preuve matérielle qu'il était bel et bien l'arracheur au moment où vous avez fait irruption sans mandat chez Peter Torres ? C'est bien ça ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Mais, quelle importance ? Vous avez vu les vidéos des victimes, _affirma Frost énervé._

Korsak était assis en face d'un autre agent :

\- Vous saviez que le docteur Maura Isles était avec Peter Torres ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Oui, _répondit simplement Korsak._

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- Nous avions remarqué que le docteur Isles n'était pas venue travaillé_, déclara Korsak. _Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, _ajouta-t-il. _Et comme le docteur Isles avait disparu au même endroit qu'une des victimes de l'arracheur et qu'elle avait le même profil que les victimes … .

\- Comment avez-vous su que Peter Torres était l'arracheur ? _redemanda l'agent plus clairement._

\- Je, enfin, Rizzoli et Frost avaient de fort soupçons sur Peter Torres, ils m'ont téléphoné pour avoir un mandat pour une boîte postale, _expliqua-t-il._

\- Vous n'aviez aucune preuve physique que l'arracheur était Peter Torres, _s'exclama-t-il. _Vous n'aviez que quelques spéculations, _affirma l'agent._

Dans ce même temps Franckie était lui aussi interrogé par un agent fédérale.

\- Saviez-vous que le docteur Isles était avec Peter Torres ?

\- Non, _avoua Franckie mal à l'aise. _Mais, je n'étais pas sur l'affaire de l'arracheur, _expliqua-t-il blême._

\- Votre sœur vous a appelé deux heures avant de se rendre chez la victime, _déclara l'agent en lisant son dossier. _De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de vérifier l'adresse de Peter Torres, _expliqua le jeune policier._

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je lui ai dit que l'adresse était une boite postale, _continua Franckie. _Et elle m'a demandé de trouver la véritable adresse de cet homme, _ajouta-t-il._

Frost paraissait soudainement déconfit quand l'agent Burk, rétorqua :

\- Quelles vidéos ? Nous n'avons trouvé aucune vidéo à l'adresse de Peter Torres.

\- Mais, je l'ai vue, expliqua-t-il et Jane est certaine d'avoir vu des D.V.D. avec le nom de la première victime inscrit sur chacun, _s'étonna Frost._

\- Vous avez vu les vidéos ? _demanda Burk._

\- J'ai vu Torres qui regardait sur son ordinateur …

\- Avez-vous vu les vidéos ? _insista l'agent._

\- J'ai, euh, _hésita Frost._ Non, _avoua-t-il vaincu._

Dans une autre salle d'interrogatoire, se trouvait l'agent Jackman qui interrogeait une Maura blême, frêle et tremblante.

\- Docteur Maura Isles, médecin légiste en chef de Boston, _cita l'agent Jackman. _Mais aussi connu comme étant la fille cachée de Paddy Doyle, _continua-t-il. _C'est bien ça ? _ajouta-t-il, Maura acquiesça._ Vous étiez avec Peter Torres quand le lieutenant Rizzoli l'a abattu ? _l'interrogea-t-il._

\- Oui, _dit-elle._

\- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé chez Peter Torres ?

\- Il m'a, il m'a drogué, _expliqua la jeune femme confuse._

\- C'est-à-dire, il vous a drogué ?

\- Il a certainement dilué du Benzodiazépine dans mon verre de diabolo menthe, _argumenta Maura._

\- Pourquoi vous aurez-t-il drogué ? _demanda l'agent. _Selon les témoins, vous discutez avec lui et il vous aurait accompagné jusqu'à un taxi. _ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de la caméra pour l'éteindre._

\- Je ne sais pas. L'arracheur a des idées tordues. _ajouta-t-elle peu rassurée. _Mais il est mort maintenant et vous avez toutes les preuves que vous voulez sur les vidéos qu'il prenait de ses victimes. _Expliqua-t-elle._

\- Quelles vidéos ? _demanda-t-il étrangement un sourire aux coins des lèvres._

\- Les vidéos qu'il prenait pendant qu'il torturait et violait ses victimes, _s'exclama la jeune femme énervée._

\- Donc, vous ne faîtes pas partie de ses victimes ? _remarqua l'agent et Maura se raidit._

Quelques secondes de silences pesèrent sur la jeune femme qui était à présent prise au piège.

\- Torres m'a drogué et enlevé ! _reprit-elle plus sereine._

\- Mais vous n'avez pas été torturé, ni violé, _ajouta-t-il._

\- Si je ne suis pas suspecté, je voudrais partir maintenant, _annonça la jeune femme en se levant._

\- Bien sûre, vous pouvez y aller, _finit-il en observant Maura de haut en bas._

* * *

**Actualité**

« Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli aurait tiré à trois reprises sur un homme innocent alors qu'elle enquêtait sur l'affaire de tueur en série surnommé « l'arracheur » » _commença le journaliste._ « Le docteur Maura Isles médecin légiste mais aussi connu comme étant la fille du tueur à gage Paddy Doyle, serait elle aussi impliquée dans cette affaire. Toute deux ayant aussi fait la une des journaux l'année dernière lorsque l'agent Rizzoli a tiré sur le célèbre tueur mais aussi père de sa meilleure amie qui n'est d'autre que le docteur Maura Isles » _souligna le présentateur comme anecdote._

\- Foutaises, _râla Angela en éteignant la télévision énervée._ Comment peuvent-ils croire une minute que cet homme était innocent ! _s'exclama-t-elle outrée._

\- Maman, calme toi, _la rassura Franckie en faisant asseoir sa mère sur le canapé et en lui enlevant la télécommande qu'elle serrait dans ses mains._

\- Il n'est pas innocent ! _répéta-t-elle. _Jane ne lui aurait jamais tiré dessus s'il l'était !

\- Je sais maman, _acquiesça Franckie. _Tu vas voir tout va s'arranger. _Affirma-t-il bien qu'il ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il disait._

\- En plus, il parle de Maura comme s'il ne lui était rien arrivé ! _s'indigna-t-elle. _Elle a tout de même été enlevée par ce fou et elle a faillit, _s'étrangla-t-elle. _Enfin, heureusement que Jane est arrivée à temps. Maintenant regarde ce qu'il lui arrive. Ma fille est traitée comme une criminelle ! _hurla-t-elle hors d'elle alors que son fils tentait de la réconforter._

Maura rentra chez elle quelques heures plus tard. Elle trouva Angela là où elle l'avait laissé le matin même lorsque les fédéraux était venu à nouveau chez elle pour l'interrogé dans leurs locaux. Franckie se trouvait à côté d'elle quand Maura arriva dans le salon. Les larmes aux yeux, elle articula difficilement à la femme qui lui faisait face :

\- Angela, je, … je suis désolée.

\- Quoi ? _s'étonna Angela. _Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

\- Tout est de ma faute, _avoua-t-elle. _Si je n'avais pas été assez stupide pour, …

\- Maura, non, _intervint la mère de Jane. _Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, _réagit-elle, Maura craqua et se laissa faire lorsqu'Angela l'a prit dans ses bras pour la consoler tel une mère le ferait._

La presse s'étant emparé de la nouvelle, le pavillon de Maura était encerclé par les journaliste avide d'un scoop sur l'affaire dès le lendemain matin.

\- Vont-ils nous laisser tranquille ?! _s'exclama Angela énervée en rentrant._ Tommy va passer avec T.J. et tout ses paparazzis sont dehors à épier chacun de nos fait et geste, _s'exclama-t-elle._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _annonça Maura_. Nous pouvons aller à un autre endroit si vous préférez, _proposa-t-elle._

\- Non, ça ira, c'est gentil, _la gratifia-t-elle._ Ils nous suivront où que nous allions de toute façon, _lâcha-t-elle penaude._

\- Vous avez réussit à voir Jane ? _lui demanda Maura avec espoir._

\- Non, _avoua Angela affligée. _Elle est en garde à vue pour le moment. Mais son avocat m'a dit qu'elle risquait la prison, _se plaignit-elle._ Dès demain elle sera en détention provisoire. _Ajouta-t-elle anéantie_. Jane, en prison ! se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Ils ne peuvent comme même pas la garder ! _s'exclama Maura indignée._

\- Maitre Carrus m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé reliant l'homme que Jane à tué au tueur en série l'arracheur, _grimaça Angela._

Les deux femmes occupèrent leurs journées pour éviter de penser à la situation de Jane, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tommy.

\- BANDE DE CONNARD ! _hurla Tommy à la foule de journalistes qui s'était précipités sur lui alors qu'il entrait dans la maison de Maura._

\- Tommy, _s'outra sa mère en se précipitant sur T.G. que son père tenait pour lui couvrir les oreilles. _N'écoutes surtout pas ce que ton père vient de dire, _dit-elle avec douceur à son petit fils qu'elle prenait dans ses bras. _Tu n'as pas honte de parler comme ça devant ton fils, _gronda Angela._

\- Mais c'est eux ! _s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte après avoir fait un geste aux journaliste qu'il n'oserait pas refaire devant sa mère._

\- Comment va mon petit lou ? _demanda Angela en affichant un gros sourire avant d'embrasser T.J. en le serrant dans ses bras._

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer toute la nuit, _dit-il exténué en s'asseyant. _Comment va Jane ? _demanda-t-il plus sérieux. _T'as réussi à la voir ? _finit-il avec espoir qui retomba lorsqu'il vit l'expression de sa mère._

\- Non, elle ne peut pas recevoir de visite, _lui répondit tristement Maura. _Demain elle sera placée en détention provisoire, _lui annonça-t-elle aux bord des larmes._

Jane était seule dans sa cellule, elle avait demandé à l'agent Jackman s'il elle pouvait passé un appel. Ce dernier lui avait rit au nez, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- J'ai le droit de passer un appel ! _scanda inutilement la policière hors d'elle avant de se rassoire sur sa banquette._

* * *

**Transfert**

Jane était restée éveiller toute la nuit seule dans sa cellule à repenser à la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Maura avant d'être arrêté :

* * *

_« La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Maura s'allongea sur le lit à moitié nue suivit de Jane tout aussi peu vêtue. Leurs explorations se firent plus agiles et contrôlées, Jane glissa ses mains le long des courbes de la légiste tout en baisant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle rencontrait. L'exploration de Jane arriva entre les cuisses de la légiste, celle-ci frissonna d'abord légèrement. Mais lorsque policière continua son chemin, Maura tremblait maintenant d'une toute autre manière. Jane arrêta tous mouvements et retira ses mains. Elle se mit sur le côté afin de regarder son amie. Celle-ci lui murmura de manière à peine audible « Je suis désolée », la policière lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était rien. Elle regarda la légiste et voulu l'enlacer mais cette dernière fuyait son regard, honteuse. « Maura, ce n'est rien » chuchota la policière à l'oreille de son amie qui acceptait enfin son étreinte. Elles étaient restées ainsi, profitant chacune de la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne trouvent le sommeil. » _

* * *

Tôt dans la matinée, l'agent Burck était descendu lui annoncer son transfert dans la prison pour femmes de Boston West.

\- Quoi ?! _lâcha la policière interloquée après l'annonce de l'agent Burck. _Mais c'est la prison la plus anarchiste du Massachusetts ! _s'exclama-t-elle outrée à l'agent légèrement amusé de l'autre coté des barreaux qui la retenaient. _C'est les plus grandes criminelles qui sont enfermée là bas ! _s'écria-t-elle à l'homme qui lui tournait maintenant le dos._

\- Vous serez transférer à 10h30, _lui apprit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

Jane s'allongea sur la baquette qui lui servait de lit, et commença à désespérer. Elle était arrêtée pouf meurtre et maintenant elle allait être enfermée dans le centre pénitencier pour femmes le plus dangereux du Massachusetts. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait se sortir cette situation. Ses pensées commençaient à vagabonder de part et d'autre lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver :

\- Lieutenant Rizzoli, _commença l'agent Jackman. _Ecartez vous de la porte s'il vous plait. _demanda-t-il à la policière._

\- Pourquoi ? Vous croyez que je vais vous sauter dessus ? _ironisa-t-elle en s'éloignant de la porte pendant que l'agent Jackman entrait dans sa cellule._

\- Mettez vos mains dans le dos, _ordonna-t-il en sortant des menottes, Jane s'exécuta de peur d'empirer sa situation._

La policière à présent prisonnière avança et sortie de la cellule qui avait été sienne pendant plus d'une journée. Elle monta les escaliers suivis de l'agent Jackman. Ils longèrent les couloirs devant les regards curieux de personnes qu'ils rencontrèrent. La policière garda la tête haute face aux murmures et chuchotements qui balayaient sont passage. Plusieurs agents qu'elle ne connaissait pas la montrèrent du doigt telle une bête de foire particulièrement intrigante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la sortie du bâtiment, son avocat et un autre agent vernirent prêter main forte à l'agent Jackman pour assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme aux mains liées dans le dos. L'avocat de Jane lui proposa de se couvrir le visage avant de sortir, mais cette dernière déclina la proposition. L'agent qui était resté muet ouvra la marche, suivit de Jane, de l'agent Jackman qui était à sa droite et de son avocat à sa gauche. Elle regretta bientôt sa décision d'avoir refusé de se caché le visage, car elle était maintenant mitrailler par les flashs d'une foule de journaliste qui attendait la sortie du lieutenant. Elle tenta tout de même de rester digne en ne répondant à aucune question des vautours avide d'un scoop qui l'entourait. Une chose assez simple car elle n'entendait que quelques bribes de mots par-ci, par-là. Désormais aveuglée par les flashes et sourde face au brouhaha qui l'entourait, elle ne savait combien de distance elle avait parcouru, ni combien ils lui en restaient avant d'arriver à la voiture qui organisait son transfert. Sa marche semblait durer une éternité lorsqu'elle entendit enfin la voix de l'agent Jackman accompagnée d'une sensation de pression sur l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Baissez votre tête, _avait-elle vaguement entendu, elle ne se laissa pas prier et se courba pour entrer dans la voiture._

Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur la banquette arrière de la voiture fédérale. Maitre Carrus, entra de l'autre côté de la voiture et s'installa lui aussi à l'arrière du véhicule.

* * *

**Le chapitre deux de l'épisode trois sera publié entre le 22 et le 27 avril 2014.**


	16. Episode 3 : Sous pression : Chapitre 2

**Voilà le chapitre deux de l'épisode 3 regroupant les parties 3 à 6. ;)**

_Histoire de ne pas vous embrouiller avec les numéros, on va dire : "Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction." Ça sera plus simple. ;)_

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Episode 3 : Sous pression**

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

**Incarcération**

La jeune femme sortit de chez elle, et s'installa en toute hâte dans sa voiture. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cavanaught lui avait demandé de venir au poste le plus vite possible. Songeuse, elle arriva au commissariat, et se gara devant celui-ci. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle se rappela le nombre de fois où Jane et elle s'étaient fait embarquées leurs voitures lorsqu'elles se garaient à l'endroit interdit. Mais elle la laissa tout de même là, sortant de son véhicule, ses talons claquaient avec rapidité sur le sol. Elle arriva dans l'ascenseur, et tomba nez à nez avec :

\- Franckie ! _s'exclama-t-elle étonnée. _Ce n'est pas ton jour de repos ? _demanda-t-elle à l'homme dépité devant elle._

\- Si, mais avec ce qu'il se passe avec Jane, je n'ai pas la tête à me reposer, _expliqua-t-il. _En plus Cavanaught vient de m'appeler, il veut me voir, _continua-t-il inquiet._

\- Il m'a aussi appelé, _avoua la légiste. _Ça doit être à propos de Jane, _commença-t-elle. _Enfin, je serais comme même venue travailler, _déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le policier. _Je ne peux pas rien faire alors que Jane est … _sa voix se brisa, elle cacha son visage, et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent elle s'enfuit. _J'arrive dans un instant, _s'excusa-t-elle. _Une urgence, _se sentit-elle obligée d'expliquer en mimant une envie pressante, au policier qui la regardait inquiet._

La jeune femme se précipita dans les toilettes puisque telle était son excuse pour s'éclipser, elle se regarda dans le miroir et déglutit. Depuis que Jane s'était fait arrêté elle n'avait rien pu avaler, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle se laissait dépérir à petit feux. Avant partir, elle s'était maquillée pour la forme, mais le cœur ni était pas. Elle abordait donc un visage pâle et fatigué qui ne ressemblait pas à son habitude. La légiste décida de se rafraîchir légèrement avant d'aller à la rencontre de Cavanaught. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de celui-ci, elle y trouva Franckie, Frost, et Korsak devant le commissaire.

\- Le lieutenant Rizzoli vient d'être transférer au centre pénitencier pour femme de Boston West, _déclara tristement le commissaire au médecin et aux trois policiers qui lui faisaient face._

\- Quoi ?! _s'exclamèrent tous en chœur._

\- Oui, je sais, _dit-il presque en criant pour couvrir le brouhaha qui faisait maintenant place dans son bureau. _Moi-même je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle y est transférée si vite, ni pourquoi là-bas, _répondit-il aux questions qui fusaient. _C'est pourquoi je vous ai tous convoqué, e_xpliqua-t-il._ Je veux que vous fassiez votre enquête officieuse, _déclara-t-il. _Et bien sûr je ne suis au courant de rien de ce que vous faîtes, _les avertit-il avant de les inviter à sortir._

* * *

\- Laissez toute vos affaires personnelles dans ce bac, s'il vous plait, _annonça la gardienne en lui tentant une tenue orange._

Jane alla se déshabiller à l'abris des regards suivis de près par la femme qui était maintenant chargé de la surveiller. Elle retira en premier ses chaussures, ensuite elle déboutonna sa chemise. Plus pudiquement, elle enleva son débardeur et son pantalon, elle s'apprêtait à enfiler sa blouse orange mais :

\- Toutes les affaires personnelles doivent être déposées dans le bac, _expliqua la femme à ses côtés en désignant les sous-vêtements de Jane._

Celle-ci soupira en attrapant sa chemise afin de cacher sa nudité alors qu'elle enleva le bas de ses sous-vêtements. Une fois fait, elle se vêtit rapidement de son vêtement de détenue. Ensuite, elle enfila le tee-shirt blanc qu'on lui avait donné et entreprit d'enlever son soutien-gorge après. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son numéro de contorsionniste, elle plia ses vêtements dans le bac que tenait toujours la femme ses côtés. Elle se donna une consistance en glissant ses bras dans les manches de sa tenue orange, puis en montant la fermeture éclair. Après quelques instants de concentration, elle regarda sa gardienne et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête.

* * *

**Chantage**

Bien qu'ils restaient chamboulés par l'annonce de Cavanaught, tous allèrent à leur champ d'action. Frost entreprit de fouiller l'ordinateur de Peter Torres. Korsak cherchait un témoin à interroger. Franckie lui était allé voir sa mère dans la maison d'ami de Maura pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Maura, elle ne sachant que faire, interpella Susie pour lui demander de rapatrier le corps de Torres.

\- Je suis désolée docteur Isles, _s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. _Mais nous n'avons pas accès à ce corps,_continua le docteur Chang. _Le F.B.I. le garde dans leurs locaux, _lui expliqua son assistante en voyant son regard d'incompréhension._Ce n'est pas grave Susie, _la rassura-t-elle bien qu'elle-même commençait à paniquer. _Merci, _ajouta la légiste en se forçant à sourire, avant de sortir du commissariat en essayant au maximum de ne pas courir._

Arrivée dans sa voiture qui était miraculeusement restée devant le poste. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Jane, comme elle le faisait d'habitude dans ce genre de situation. Elle alluma le contacte et démarra sa voiture, prit la direction de Boston West. Arrivée devant le centre pénitencier qui retenait, sa meilleure amie, son amante, enfin quelque que soit le statut de Jane envers elle. La policière était retenue entre ces murs avec les plus grandes criminelles que la région ait connues. A l'entrée de la prison, Maura désenchanta rapidement, lorsqu'elle se fit refouler à l'accueil :

\- Madame, je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas rendre visite au détenue Rizzoli, _expliqua sèchement la gardienne. _Il faut attendre 48 heures après l'incarcération pour qu'un détenu ait le droit de recevoir des visites, _coupa la femme en voyant que Maura allait répliquer._

La légiste abdiqua et fit demi-tours. Elle regagna son véhicule les jambes lourdes, redémarra le moteur de sa voiture après quelques minutes de réflexions. Elle venait de prendre une décision. Une décision qui ne l'enchantait guère en pensant à la personne qu'elle allait voir. Décidément, elle jonglait entre les prisons, pensa-t-elle durant le trajet qui l'a séparait de l'endroit où était emprisonné Paddy Doyle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans le parking de la prison, posa ses talons sur le béton avant de les faire claquer d'une démarche incertaine, le long du trottoir qui longeait lui le haut mur du centre pénitencier pour homme. Elle entra, et se dirigea vers l'accueil de la prison. Heureusement elle avait sur elle son badge de médecin légiste en chef. Elle le sortit et annonça à haute voix :

\- Puis-je rendre visite à Paddy Doyle ? _l'homme à l'accueil regarda de plus près le badge de Maura._

\- Maura Isles ?_ s'interrogea l'homme songeur. _Mais vous êtes sa … _commença-t-il en écarquillant les yeux._

\- Oui, je le suis, _acquiesça la légiste en affichant un faux sourire sur son visage. _Mais, je viens voir Doyle pour une toute autre raison, _continua-t-elle. _Une affaire qui doit rester secrète pour le moment, _ajoute-t-elle en espérant que ses propos seraient crédibles. Dans un sens, ils étaient véridique se tenta-t-elle de se convaincre pour éviter d'hyper-ventiler. Oui, c'est la vérité, réussit-elle à s'avouer._

\- Bien, oui, bien sûr, _accorda l'homme. _Je vais juste aller en référer à mon supérieur, _expliqua-t-il._

\- Faites donc cela, _accepta la légiste à présent sereine et confiante._

Maura était restée cinq bonnes minutes dans l'entrée lorsqu'elle vient réapparaître l'homme qui l'avait accueilli maintenant accompagné d'un homme plus âgé aux cheveux grisonnant.

\- Doctor Isles ? _interrogea le directeur. _Que puis-je pour vous ?_ demanda-t-il._Rendre visite à Patrick Doyle pour une affaire, _expliqua professionnellement la jeune femme en affichant de nouveau sa carte._Mais bien sûr, _sourit l'homme en acceptant sa requête._

Une heure plus tard, Doyle était isolé dans une pièce vide qui ne possédait que deux chaises et une table. Maura entra dans la salle suivis d'un garde du corps.

\- Je voudrais avoir cet entretien seule, _déclara la légiste à l'homme derrière elle qui acquiesça et sortie de la pièce en refermant la porte._

La jeune femme avança vers l'homme qui lui avait permis d'exister, Paddy avait les mains attachées à la table, qui elle, était solidement clouée au sol. Il lui sourit, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Maura, _souffla-t-il les yeux remplit de fierté._Bonjour Paddy, _annonça-t-elle en essayant de paraître le plus polie possible. _Je voudrais vous demander … _commença la légiste._Si je pouvais faire quelques choses pour ton amie, _finit Doyle au grand étonnement de Maura. _Je suis en prison, pas à l'autre bout du monde, cette histoire à fait le tour des lieux, _expliqua-t-il. _Une flic qui se fait arrêter, c'est pas vous pouvez ? _demanda la jeune femme pleine d'espoirs. _Vous avez certainement des contacts à Boston West pour rendre l'incar…, la vie de Jane plus facile, _bégaya-t-elle._Maura, non, je ne peux pas, _murmura-t-il. _Je suis désolé mais ton amie fait partit de la police,_argumenta-t-il. _Je n'aide pas la police, _coupa-t-il violemment en faisant blêmir le peu de couleurs qui subsistaient encore sur le visage Maura._Je savais que vous diriez ça, _commença la jeune femme. _Mais vous m'avez aidé, moi la dernière fois … .Je t'ai aidé parce que tu es ma fille ! _s'exclama le prisonnier._Justement là, c'est moi qui ai besoin de votre aide ! _sorti la légiste. _Je vous demande d'aider Jane parce que je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit en prison par ma faute, _lâcha-t-elle à peine consciente que ses lèvres remuaient. _Je ne peux pas vivre si elle est là-bas sans aucun soutient ! _continua-t-elle alors que ses yeux menaçaient de se remplir de larmes amères._

Sous le coup de la colère, une idée apparut soudainement dans l'esprit de la légiste. Elle sortit de sa poche la boite de somnifère qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis plus de deux semaines.

\- Vous savez combien il faut de ces comprimés pour provoquer un arrêt cardiaque ? _demanda la jeune femme à son père qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir._Moi, je le sais_, _expliqua-t-elle en sortant une cinquantaine de cachets. __Et si je compte vraiment pour vous, vous devriez aider Jane_, _continua-t-elle en avalant un premier médicament sous le regard paniqué de Paddy. __A moins que vous préfériez voir votre fille, comme vous dîtes_, _elle avala un second somnifère Doyle essaya de se débattre de ses menottes pour l'arrêter, __mourir devant vous …

\- Maura ! Arrêtes ça ! _cria Paddy en essayant d'avancer ses mains vers sa fille._

\- Seulement si vous me promettez d'aider Jane, _déclara-t-elle._

\- Maura, c'est une flic, _gémit le prisonnier. _C'est contraire à mon code

\- Et bien dans ce cas vous serez responsable de ma mort, _dit simplement Maura le regard remplis de larmes alors qu'elle avançait un troisième cachet vers ses lèvres. Paddy Doyle avait l'air en proie d'une lutte intérieur_

\- D'accord, _finit-il par dire alors que le troisième somnifère allait toucher la bouche de sa fille._D'accord, _répéta-t-il vaincu. _Je vais aider ton amie, _déclara-t-il soulagé lorsqu'il vit sa fille reposer le médicament et ramasser les autres qui étaientt sur la table avant de remettre dans leur boîte._

* * *

**Dans la tête de Maura**

Après son entrevue avec son père biologique, Maura s'était précipité dans les toilettes pour régurgiter les médicaments qu'elle avait pris. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire ce numéro devant Paddy, mais elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Jane était sa meilleure amie, et elle donnerait sa vie pour lui faciliter les choses en … . Même en pensée, elle n'arrivait pas à s'autoriser à dire où était la policière cela rendrait cette situation beaucoup trop réelle.

Elle se remémora la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Jane avant … . Elle repensa à la réaction de son corps lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elles allaient trop loin pour lui. Enfin son corps ou son inconscient, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle avait pourtant plusieurs fois rêvé de cet instant, même après Torres. Et bien sûr dans son rêve, elle ne réagissait pas comme elle l'avait fait cette nuit-là. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, sa séance de thérapie ne serait pas un luxe. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas non plus sa relation avec Jane. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que quelqu'un avait drogué ses bouteilles de vins. Elle s'était interrogée sur ses véritables sentiments envers Jane. Certes elle avait rêvé des dizaines de fois de passer la nuit avec son amie. Mais elle avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques avec des personnes qui ne l'attiraient pas dans ce sens-là. Et avant le vin drogué, elle s'était dite que ces rêves pouvaient être dus aussi au fait qu'elle aimait Jane comme une sœur. Et s'ils se déroulent de manière sexuelle, c'était seulement parce que, en tant qu'adulte sexuellement active son subconscient interprétait l'amour avec l'acte d'amour. Mais maintenant elle se sentait un peu perdue surtout lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que Jane était réceptive à ses baisers ou ses caresses et vice versa.

Elle était arrivée devant sa porte et entra dans sa maison qui paraissait étrangement vide face à l'absence des Rizzoli, qui était resté avec elle tous le week end. Elle entra et Joe lui sauta dessus tout en jappant de joie pour sortir. Bien qu'extrêmement fatiguée la légiste alla chercher la laisse de la chienne de son amie. Avant de la harnacher au collier de Jo, elle se rafraîchit le visage devant l'évier.

Enfin prête, elle sortit de son pavillon la chienne se pavanait devant elle à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à renifler. Laissant la chienne la guider, elle réfléchissait à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle remarqua avec ironie que sa relation avec Jane avait évolué après l'arracheur et que leur premier véritable moment s'était soldé par l'arrivé du F.B.I.. Elle étira un sourire sans joie sur son visage, heureusement qu'elle était rationnelle, sinon elle aurait pu croire que c'était un signe négatif, pensa-t-elle. Bien qu'elle doutait qu'elle l'était véritablement quand il s'agissait de la policière. Elle repensa aux bouteilles de vins, elles devaient être exclusivement pour elle. Ce qui signifiait, elle le craignait que quelqu'un voulait la rayer de la carte. Enfin au figuratif bien entendu. Qui pourrait bien la vouloir morte ? se demanda-t-elle. La réponse était vaste, sachant le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle s'était faite rien qu'à cause de son métier, elle a surement brisé la vie de plusieurs personnes, pensa-t-elle tristement. Qui plus est, grâce à son père biologique, elle esquissa un sourire en pensant que Jane lui dirait « le donneur de sperme, Maura ! », elle s'était encore fait plusieurs ennemis. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que Frost lui avait dit la veille, elle s'arrêta recouvert à nouveau par la culpabilité. Jane n'en serait pas là si elle n'avait pas pensé seulement à elle-même. Les mots qu'elle avait dit à Jane lorsque celle-ci l'avait retrouvé dans le repère de Torres résonnèrent dans sa tête. « Jane,commença-t-elle la voix brisé peux, tu peux, … . Il a mis … une … une caméra dans … dans la piè peux, s'il te plait,continua-t-elle le visage ravagé par les peux … détruire les vidéos … qu'il a prises … pendant qu'il … qu'il … qu'il …balbutia-t-elle avant de partir en sanglots. ». Pourquoi avait-elle été stupide au point de supplier Jane de détruire des preuves qui aurait sans aucun doutes disculper la policière. Elle se revit briser les D.V.D.. Elle ne put retenir les larmes amères qui se déversaient maintenant sur son visage.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle était la seule personne pouvoir affirmer que Torres était l'arracheur. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que quelqu'un avait drogué son vin ? Décidément elle n'était douée pour formuler des hypothèses se blasphéma-t-elle.

Elle se figea, la chienne tirait sur sa laisse mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait les yeux rivé sur le pick up bleu de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle était certaine, que c'était le pick up dans lequel Torres l'avait déposé alors qu'elle … .

_\- _Maura ?_l'interpella une voix familière. En lui tapotant l'épaule droite derrière elle. _Maura, vous allez bien ?_ demanda de nouveau la voix d'un ton inquiet alors que celle-ci fixait toujours le pick up et aperçu enfin l'homme qui était au volant._

Elle parut choquée par cette révélation, elle resta muette et immobile. Jo avait abandonné, elle était assise devant la légiste et attendait.

\- Maura ?_s'exclama la voix de Casey à présent très inquiet de l'état de la légiste. _Vous allez bien ? _réitéra-t-il en se plaçant devant la jeune femme lui bouchant ainsi la vue de pick up et de l'homme qui l'avait pétrifié._

* * *

**_Vous avez tous lu ? Alors, mais qui est donc l'homme au pick up ? Des idées ? :p_**

**_N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ou vos remarques :)_**

**_Le chapitre 3 sera disponible ici entre le 1er et le 11 mai. _**

**_Pour les impatients, la 7e partie de cet épisode est disponible sur mon blog. _**

**_Le lien de mon blog est sur mon profil. _**


	17. Episode 3 : Sous pression : Chapitre 3

**Voilà avec un peu d'avance le chapitre trois :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Episode 3 : Sous pression**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**En territoire inconnu**

Jane suivit la gardienne qui était chargée de la mener jusqu'à sa cellule. Trainant des pieds dans le couloir. Elle longea les cellules des autres détenues, à qui Jane lançait des regards noirs si elles osaient la fixer un peu trop longtemps. Mais la policière remarqua rapidement que son intimidation qui lui permettait de se faire respecter au commissariat ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ici. Elle craignait même que ce don ne lui attire plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

\- D'où tu me regardes comme ça la gouinasse ? _scanda l'une des prisonnières les mains fermement accrochées aux barreaux de sa cellule en crachant aux pieds de Jane lorsque celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur._

Les hurlements et les ricanements faisaient maintenant place dans toutes les cellules. La blonde qui était intervenue avait le visage dure, et les prunelles grises de ses yeux étaient remplis de haine envers la policière. Le rictus à faire froid dans le dos, qui s'était formé aux coins de ses lèvres montrait que la prisonnière était la meneuse dans cet endroit. Tout d'un coup, une matraque frappa sur les barreaux à l'endroit exacts où les mains de la prisonnière se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Gretchen ! On t'a pas sonné, _répliqua la gardienne aux cheveux bruns qui était intervenue._

La dénommée Gretchen lui lança un regard haineux, mais se ravisa et ravala sa colère avant de s'asseoir sur sa baquette tout en fixant Jane. La gardienne qui avait fait irruption murmura quelque chose à sa collègue qui était chargée d'amener Jane dans sa cellule. La gardienne qui accompagnait Jane s'éloigna, laissant cette dernière avec la gardienne aux cheveux bruns.

\- C'est moi qui vais vous accompagner, _expliqua la femme brune en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de la policière_

Elles avancèrent en silence, Jane emboîtait le pas de la gardienne les mains crispées dans les poches de sa blouse orange de détenue. Et la gardienne rompu soudainement le silence qui c'était installé entre les deux femmes :

\- Vous êtes Rizzoli ? _demanda-t-elle sans un regard pour Jane._

\- Euh,_ hésita la jeune femme, _Oui, c'est moi_, affirma la policière sans comprendre._

\- Paddy veille sur vous_, chuchota la gardienne de façon à peine audible._

\- Jane qui n'avait pas saisit ce que la femme devant elle venait de lui dire lâcha :

\- Quoi ?

\- Paddy Doyle veille sur vous, _réexpliqua la femme qui la guidait._

Jane qui ne comprenait toujours pas où la femme voulait en venir :

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle étonnée._

\- Je ne sais pas,_ avoua la gardienne. _Mais vous serez en sécurité, si vous avez un problème venez me voir. Je suis Helen Durin, Et restez près de Gretchen, dîtes lui pour Doyle mais à ne le dîtes à personne d'autre sinon vous aurez des problèmes, _débita silencieusement la gardienne à l'attention de Jane._

\- Gretchen ? _s'étonna Jane. _Mais c'est elle qui … .

\- Oui,_ coupa la gardienne. _Mais dîtes lui que Paddy veille sur vous et elle vous protégera.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée,_ murmura la policière la mâchoire crispée. _Je sais me défendre … .

\- Dehors peut-être,_ coupa-t-elle. _Mais ici, vous aurez besoin de son aide et du mien pour survivre,_ chuchota Helen en prenant ses clefs pour ouvrir la cellule devant elle. _Voici votre cellule_, annonça-t-elle à haute voix cette fois-ci en laissant Jane entrer. _Vous n'avez pas de codétenue pour le moment, mais il y aura un transfère dans l'après-midi. _ajouta-t-elle. _Gretchen sera votre future codétenue, _lui expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. _Et n'oubliez pas ce que je viens de vous dire,_ murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière la policière._

\- Attendez,_ lança Jane en attrapant le bras de Durin qui se tourna vers elle. _Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?_ demanda-t-elle à voix basse._

La gardienne regarda Jane dans les yeux, et la policière put y déceler un certain malaise. Helen se retourna après avoir rangé ses clefs dans sa poche et s'éloigna de la policière qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

**Fichier corrompu**

Au commissariat, après avoir vérifié la corbeille de l'ordinateur de Torres, Frost conclue que si les vidéos étaient présentent sur le disque dur, Torres avait dût vider définitivement la corbeille de son ordinateur. Enfin, « définitivement » n'est peut-être pas le mot exact. Car Barry savait très bien comment récupérer un fichier, en espérant que celui-ci n'ait pas été supprimé il y a trop longtemps et qu'aucune donnée n'ait été réécrite à l'emplacement du dît fichier. Le policier entra les différents noms des premières victimes avec des extensions différentes dans différents emplacement du P.C.. Il chercha tout d'abord à tâtons, et il trouva enfin quelques choses lorsqu'il tapa : « Mélinda .mov , ». Il sélectionna la vidéo qui se trouvait dans « C:\Documents and Setting\Torres\Vidéos\Mélinda .mov », et cliqua sur « Restore by copying ». Quelques secondes plus tard après le téléchargement de la copie de la vidéo, Frost essaya de l'ouvrir mais le fichier était corrompu.

\- Merde, _lâcha Barry énervé._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _lui demanda Korsak qui était entré au moment où Frost exprimait sa frustration._

\- J'ai récupéré une vidéo sur l'ordinateur de Torres mais elle est corrompu, _expliqua dépité le plus jeune des deux policiers._

\- Tu peux la réparer, non ? _demanda le vieil homme en s'approchant._

\- Korsak, ce n'est pas comme une voiture, _répliqua Frost. _Tu ne peux pas ouvrir et voir ce qui fonctionne ou pas, ça prend du temps pour réparer un fichier endommagé et ils ne sont pas toujours récupérable, _argumenta-t-il. _Mais je peux essayer d'en trouver une autre, en attendant que le logiciel reconstitue la vidéo « Mélinda .mov ». _continua-t-il avec espoir. _Tu te souviens ce que Jane a dit quand elle nous a parlé des D.V.D. de Torres ? _demanda-t-il en regardant Korsak un sourire au coin._

\- « Ce salaud a étiqueté ses vidéos « Mélinda » pour Mélinda From, « Mélinda n°2 » pour la deuxième victime, et ainsi de suite » !, _s'exclama Korsak triomphant. _Et en quoi ça nous aide ? _demanda-t-il sans comprendre._

\- Si la vidéo « Mélinda .mov » c'est la vidéo de Mélinda From, _expliqua Frost. _Alors il suffit de taper : « Mélinda n° 2 » dans « C:\Documents and Setting\Torres\Vidéos\Mélinda n° 2», et nous aurons la vidéo de Katrine Perman, la deuxième victime de l'arracheur, _débita le jeune policier avant de cliquer sur « Restore by copying ». _Et voilà ! _s'exclama-t-il triomphant. _Et merde ! _désenchanta-t-il en voyant que la vidéo était dans le même état que l'autre. _Bon dans ce cas, je vais employer les grands moyens, _dit-il en s'étirant les doigts avant de les porter sur le clavier._

* * *

\- Vous allez bien ? _réitéra Casey en se plaçant devant Maura._

\- Colonel Jones ? _s'étonna la jeune femme en reprenant quelques couleurs._

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Casey, _répondit-t-il pour apaiser l'atmosphère._

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? _demanda la légiste sonnée. _Jane n'est pas … .

\- Oui, je sais, _comprit-il. _Justement, je vous cherchais, je voulais savoir comment elle allait et vu l'heure tardive. _Il fit une pause. _J'imagine que là où est Jane elle ne peut pas recevoir de visites à cette heure, _conclue-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qui vous a effrayé, _demanda-t-il inquiet._

\- C'est juste un pressentiment, _commença-t-elle perturbée. _Il faut que j'y aille ! _s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre avant de s'éloigner. _Bonne soirée, _finit-elle en traînant Jo Friday derrière elle et laissant l'officier à son interrogation. Elle devait parler à Frost ou à Korsak._

* * *

Franckie Rizzoli arriva devant la maison d'ami de Maura, la mine grave, il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir la chevelure d'Angela, lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était son fils qui était devant la porte, elle lui ouvrit. Voyant le visage de son fils, la femme s'assis sur le canapé le visage dans ses mains :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda Angela la voix tremblante._

Le policier s'assit à côté de sa mère et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- Maman, _commença-t-il le regard triste. _Jane vient d'être transférer à Boston West … _sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa mère._

\- Quoi ! _lâcha-t-elle dans un mélange de sanglots et de colère. _Ils ne peuvent pas ! _s'effara Angela._

La mère de famille s'écroula sur l'épaule de son fils tout en pleurant et s'égosillant sur l'absurdité cruelle de la situation.

* * *

**L'homme au Pick Up**

La jeune femme paniquée accouru jusqu'au seuil de sa maison, Jo Friday sur ses talons. Elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée à la volée afin d'arriver le plus vite possible en territoire rassurant. A bout de souffle, elle remit correctement ses talons, et détacha la chienne de sa laisse. Elle prit ses clefs de voiture et abandonna Jo dans le salon avant de claquer la porte derrière elle et de s'installer dans son véhicule. Elle démarra et partie à toute allure, réfléchissant à la même vitesse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait cet homme dans ce pick up bleu. C'est dans un pick up comme celui-ci que Torres l'avait kidnappé. Pourquoi était-il près de chez elle dans ce pick up ? Elle n'osait pas croire qu'il avait quelques choses à voir avec Torres. Cela n'était qu'une coïncidence, se répétait-elle. Mais que faisait-il à deux pas de chez elle ? Décidément elle détestait au plus haut point les hypothèses. Prit dans sa réflexion, elle vit au dernier moment que le véhicule qui hantait ses pensées était sorti de nulle part. Elle piétina le frein pour éviter la collision.

* * *

Maura se réveilla les tympans éreintés par ce qu'elle croyait être son réveil. Elle le chercha à tâtons, les yeux mis clos elle repensa à son rêve. Elle était dans sa voiture et elle avait eu un accident. Elle se souvenait qu'elle fuyait quelqu'un mais ne se rappelait plus qui. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux tous semblait flou autour d'elle de sa main droite elle cherchait toujours son réveil, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête le bruit s'arrêta soudainement. L'atmosphère à présent silencieux lui permettait d'avoir les idées claires, et ses yeux commencèrent à distinguer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans sa voiture, et du capot de celle-ci sortait une sorte de brume à l'odeur peu rassurante. Elle se débattit pour détacher sa ceinture et s'extirpa maladroitement du véhicule qui menaçait de prendre feu à tout moment. Ses jambes eurent d'abord du mal à supporter son poids, mais elle réussit tout de même à tenir debout. Avançant lentement de l'autre côté de la route pour atteindre le trottoir. La jeune femme errante remarqua que les habitants des maisons alentours sortaient de chez eux paniqués. Elle vit plusieurs personnes aux téléphones qui semblaient prévenir les secours. Un inconnu se précipita vers elle pour savoir si elle allait bien. Elle répondit que oui, puis il lui dit que les secours arrivaient. Se sentant rassurée, la jeune femme ne lutta plus et s'écroula sur le sol, enfin elle se serait écrouler sur le sol si l'inconnu qui lui paraissait familier que l'avait pas retenu.

* * *

Elle reprit conscience d'elle-même, elle remarqua sans même ouvrir les yeux qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit calme et confortable. Elle bougea une main et à la vue de ce geste une voix vint interrompre le silence :

\- Maura ! _s'exclama cette voix_

La légiste crut un instant entendre celle de sa mère, mais elle se rappelait avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle était à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Maura ! _s'exclama de nouveau Angela en serrant cette fois la main que Maura avait bougée quelques secondes plus tôt._

\- Angela … _s'étonna la légiste à moitié endormie. _Que faîtes-vous là ? _demanda-t-elle bien qu'heureuse de la présence de la mère de Jane. _Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ? _s'interrogea-t-elle bien qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit où elle se trouvait._

\- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, _expliqua la mère de famille à l'amie de sa fille. _Vous avez perdu le contrôle, _continua-t-elle devant le regard ébahi de la légiste._

Les paroles d'Angela furent les dernières prononcées avant que Maura ne se rappelle le pick up bleu qui lui avait coupé la route. Elle avait freiné à en perdre haleine, mais elle n'avait pas percuté le véhicule, et avait freiné si brusquement que sa voiture s'était encastrée dans un arbre sur le bord de la route. Le pick up s'était volatilisé, et elle ne se souvenait plus de l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans ce véhicule.

Angela la sortie de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle lui expliqua que c'était Casey qui l'avait retrouvé errante dans la rue à une centaine de mètre de sa voiture. Elle lui raconta aussi que Constance, sa mère, allait arriver dans la matinée demain. Et peu à peu les mots de la mère de Jane lui paraissaient lointains, elle ne les saisissait plus, elle ne les comprenait plus. Ses paupières se refermèrent, puis elle s'endormit sous le regard rassurant d'Angela.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review :)**

**Bonne soirée.**


	18. Episode 3 : Sous pression : Chapitre 4

**Voici ! ENFIN ! le chapitre quatre de l'épisode 3 regroupant les parties 10 à 12 ;)**

_Histoire de ne pas vous embrouiller avec les numéros, on va dire : "Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction." Ça sera plus simple. ;)_

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^**

_Je m'excuse du retard de cette publication._

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Episode 3 : Sous pression**

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

**Vidéos retrouvées**

Maura se réveilla d'aplomb d'un sommeil sans rêves, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un moment, Angela qui était toujours à son côté s'était endormie sur le fauteuil. Plus tard dans la matinée, Constance arriva au chevet de sa fille :

\- Mon dieu, Maura j'étais si inquiète ! _s'exclama-t-elle en se ruant vers sa fille._

\- Ah oui ? _ironisa Angela qui s'était réveillée. _Il y a un mois, votre fille a été kidnappée et vous n'avez pas daigné venir à son chevet, _lui rappela-t-elle._

\- Angela, _devina Constance. _J'étais à Pékin le mois dernier, pour un de mes vernissages, _rétorqua-t-elle._

\- Et il a fallu que Maura soit kidnappée, agressée et qu'elle est un accident l'espace d'un mois pour que vous veniez la voir ?, _sortit Angela._

Angela, c'est bon, ce n'est rien, _coupa gentiment Maura en posant une main sur le bras de la mère de son amie, alors qu'elle assistait à cet échange. Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers la plus jeune. La légiste semblait en meilleur forme que ces derniers temps. Mais bien que ses zygomatiques arrivaient à afficher un sourire sincère, on pouvait déceler aux fonds de ses pupilles l'ombre du chagrin qui la hantait. _

* * *

Gretchen fut transférée dans la cellule de Jane en milieu d'après-midi. Lorsque la femme blonde entra dans la cellule et découvrit sa codétenue, elle la fusilla du regard de haut en bas.

\- Encore toi !_ grogna-t-elle en avançant dans la cellule alors qu'une gardienne refermait la porte derrière elle._

Jane ravala sa réplique en se demanda comment elle allait engager la conversation avec cette femme pour en arriver à Paddy. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi celui-ci l'aidait, elle eut un sourire en coins en pensant que sa meilleure amie le lui avait surement demandé.

\- Ça te fait rire ? _menaça sa codétenue en approchant son visage près de celui de Jane, les yeux écarquillés._

\- Non, mais ce qui est drôle c'est qu'on est du même coté, _ironisa la policière. _Enfin, Paddy est de mon côté et ainsi qu'Helen, _sourit-t-elle en voyant le visage de Gretchen se décomposer._

\- Comment ça ? _souffla-t-elle soudainement mal à l'aise._

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de dire, _lâcha la policière qui ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée d'avoir Gretchen de son côt_é_ ou pas._

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses et n'échangèrent aucun regards, jusqu'au moment où la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit pour annoncer l'heure de la sortie.

* * *

**Cette partie est déconseillée aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles.**

* * *

\- Yes ! _cria la voix de Frost qui raisonna dans tout le commissariat._

Tous les policiers présents se retournèrent intrigués vers le lieutenant. Ce dernier l'air gêné mima des excuses silencieuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _s'inquiéta la voix de Korsak qui fit sursauter Barry._

\- J'ai réussi à décrypter l'une des vidéos, _s'extasia le policier tout sourire._

\- On peut la voir ? _s'impatienta le vieil homme._

Frost acquiesça et ouvrir la vidéo Mé , une sombre pièce s'afficha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Une jeune femme, sans aucun doute Mélinda From, était recroquevillée sur une baquette, les poignets enchainés au mur quelques mètres plus haut. Plusieurs minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucun mouvement ni aucun son ne vint troubler la vidéo. Puis, Mélinda se releva doucement de la baquette l'air effrayée. Et soudainement une voix vint rompre le silence accompagnée de bruits de pas.

\- Tu es donc réveillée Mélinda,_ susurra la voix._

Un homme apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, et s'approcha de la jeune femme terrifiée.

\- Peter ! _s'écria-t-elle en pleurs. _S'il … s'il … te … plait, _supplia-t-elle._

Les deux policiers étaient pétrifiés devant la vidéo, ils avaient une preuve, mais on ne voyait pas le visage de Torres sur cette vidéo, elle était trop sombre. Les deux policiers assistaient impuissants aux viols de la jeune femme qui dura plusieurs heures. Frost partit en courant vers les toilettes les plus proches, ne pouvant plus tenir face aux actes barbares qu'il venait de découvrir. Korsak qui était resté devant l'écran regardait avec dégout l'homme s'adonner à tous ses fantasmes interdits et illégaux sur sa victime.

Frost revint vers le policier aux cheveux grisonnant qui était planté devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Korsak avait sur le visage une expression de dégout profond.

\- On ne peut rien en tirer de concret, on ne voit pas le visage de l'agresseur ! _s'indigna le vieil homme. _Je ne peux pas en regarder davantage, je vais redemander un mandat pour la boite postale de Torres, _annonça-t-il en s'éloignant._

Frost, bien qu'il arborait un visage blême, ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Le jeune policier s'attaqua à la deuxième vidéo qu'il avait décryptée. Il passa plus de quarante minutes à visionner les agressions que la deuxième victime avait subies, avant de courir de nouveau vers les toilettes. Il fit de même avec la troisième vidéo, et il remarqua qu'il y en avait une quatrième. Il hésita avant de l'ouvrir, se doutant bien de l'identité de la victime qui se trouvait sur ces images. Il cliqua tout de même dessus en essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il connaissait le docteur Isles, il devait regarder cette vidéo pour aider sa coéquipière.

Le visage fermé, il vit la jeune femme faire comme les trois premières, elle se redressa et Torres descendit les marches :

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé, ne cherche pas à faire l'endormit, la caméra t'a filmé, je t'ai vu te redresser. _commenta son tortionnaire._

Terrorisée, Maura se redressa, en gardant la tête haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Mais rien d'autre qu'un peu de plaisir ma chérie, juste un peu de plaisir. Mélinda, Mélinda, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Je m'appelle Maura !

\- Oh, tu sais, elles m'ont toutes dit ça, mais à la fin, elles se sont rendu compte de leurs erreurs.

\- Qui ça « elles », _demanda la jeune femme d'une voix qui trahissait la panique qui naissait en elle._

Frost s'inquiétait sérieusement pour le docteur Isles, bien qu'il assistait à la scène à travers une caméra et qu'il savait que la légiste s'en était sortie presque indemne. Il était tout de même heureux que sa coéquipière ait liquidé ce monstre, surtout après avoir vue les vidéos des trois premières victimes.

\- Oh, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance tu sais,_ assura Torres en sortant de sa poche, un couteau de chasse. _

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas « homme » sans ce couteau ? Vous êtes qui ? Selon moi, vous êtes biastophile, érotophonophile, et fétichiste des dents. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez nécrophile ...

Le lieutenant se crispa lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'approcher de Maura qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même face au mur.

\- Je veux t'entendre crier chérie_, vociféra Torres_

Le policier devant son écran entendit la jeune femme crier car son agresseur lui avait tordu le bras dans le sens contraire à la normal.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, _dit-il._

La jeune femme était à la disposition de l'arracheur, qui en profita pour attraper Maura.

\- Tu vas goûter à ça chérie, et après tu seras ma Mélinda.

Il attrapa Maura par les cheveux, et la força à approcher sa tête de son entre-jambe. La jeune femme, essaya de se débattre, mais se fut en vains, son tortionnaire allait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Frost détourna les yeux de l'écran ne tenant plus, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Nourris-toi, Mélinda, j'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme pour demain, _susurra l'agresseur en tendant un plateau à la jeune femme meurtrie sur la banquette._

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, il comprit mieux la réaction du docteur Isles quand elle s'était enfermée dans la morgue.

Maura était blottit dans le noir, elle tenait son bras cassé de sa main gauche. Et quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre ainsi que les pas dans les escaliers.

\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? _susurra-il à son oreille. _Tu ne réponds pas ? Cela veut dire que tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses ? Ok, donc tu veux jouer à ça, tu sais que tu ne pourras retenir tes cris lorsque tes os se briseront._ déclara-t-il, en dévoilant une batte de base-ball qui était caché derrière son dos._

Torres abattit sa batte sur toutes les parties du corps de Maura qui hurlait de douleur. Puis l'homme lâcha sa batte, et attendit que le silence règne avant de dégrafer sa ceinture et de s'approcher de la jeune femme terrorisée qui supplia :

\- Non, pas ça, par pitié, pas ça, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, _mais l'homme était déjà sur elle._

N'en tenant plus, Frost attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main et jeta de toutes ses forces le pot à stylos qui se brisa sur le mur.

\- L'enfoiré ! _hurla-t-il en ignorant les quelques personnes encore présente à cette heure tardive qui se tournaient vers lui._

Passant ses mains sur son visage blême et transpirant. Il avait envie de descendre lui-même le monstre qui avait fait ces horreurs à toutes ces femmes, au docteur Isles, à Maura, la meilleure amie de sa partenaire. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais l'égarement qu'il avait fait preuve dans ce maudit bar.

La vidéo continuait, il entendit des murmures incompréhensibles du docteur Isles. Et quelques minutes plus tard, la vision était cachée par le gilet que la jeune femme venait de jeter sur la caméra.

Le son était toujours d'actualité, ce qui lui permit d'entendre la voix de sa partenaire :

\- Maura ? C'est toi ? _chuchota Jane._

\- Mmmm… _gémit la voix de Maura_

\- Maura ? dit Jane.

\- Hein ? C'est toi Jane ? _bégaya la jeune femme._

\- Maura ! _s'exclama la voix de la policière. _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Euh, oui, j'ai juste quelques bleues.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'il t'a fait ?_ s'enquit la voix de Jane.. _Il t'a … ? il t'a … ?,

Le silence qui régnait ensuite laissa choix de la réponse silencieuse de la légiste.

\- Jane,_ commença la voix brisée de la légiste meurtrie. _Tu peux, tu peux, … . Il a mis … une … une caméra dans … dans la pièce._ bredouilla-t-elle. _Tu peux, s'il te plait. Tu peux … détruire les vidéos … qu'il a prises … pendant qu'il … qu'il … qu'il …_ balbutia-t-elle avant de partir en sanglots._

Quelques secondes plus tard la voix tremblante de Jane répondit :

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, Maura, je vais les détruire une fois que je t'aurais détachée. Les secours vont bientôt arriver, … .

\- Non, Jane, s'il te plait fait le maintenant_, dit la voix plus tenue de Maura. _S'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sachent … ce qui m'est arrivé, … ce qu'il m'a fait, _implora-t-elle. _Je ne peux pas, … cela n'a pas pu m'arriver, … cela n'a pas pu m'arriver_, Le policier qui assistait à cette scène semblait bouleversé, il tournait et retrouvait devant l'ordinateur en signe d'agitation._

\- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite Maura, j'y vais tout de suite,_ répondit la policière par-dessus la voix de la légiste qui répétait : « _cela n'a pas pu m'arriver, … cela n'a pas pu m'arriver. »

Après quelques instants de silence, Frost entendit au travers de la vidéo un coup de feu et des chaines qui tombaient sur le sol.

\- Jane, tu peux me sortir de là, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr Maura, bien sûr, _la rassura-t-elle._ Prends mon bras.

Frost devina que les deux femmes étaient sorties de la pièce car il n'entendait que les bruits de pas de ces dernières s'éloigner. Il faisait les cents pas devant son ordinateur, cette vidéo était la preuve irréfutable que Torres était l'arracheur. Mais pour cela il faillait qu'elle soit diffusé au tribunal devant plusieurs personnes. Il ignorait si le docteur Isles pourrait survivre après cela. Il se tenait la nuque lorsqu'il entendit la voix lointaine de sa coéquipière dans la vidéo :

\- Lâchez votre arme Torres !, _hurla Jane._

\- Vous ne me la prendrez pas, Mélinda est à moi ! _beugla la voix de l'homme._

Il entendit ensuite distinctement trois coups de feu après les éclats de voix.

* * *

**106 Sylver Moon **

Korsak avait abandonné Frost derrière lui, et était ensuite sorti des bureaux de la criminelle. Il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un Francky désemparé. N'échangeant que quelques formalités, avant que le vieil homme décide d'emmener le jeune frère de son ancienne coéquipière aux 106 Sylver Moon. Une fois le document qui leur permettait l'accès à la boite postale les deux policiers partirent vers leur destination.

\- C'est donc la boîte postale que Jane m'avait parlé avant qu'on ne retrouve Maura, _intervint le plus jeune des policiers._

Pour toute réponse, Korsak opina du chef les yeux rivés sur la route. Francky accepta l'absence d'échange avec le vieil homme à ses côtés, considérant la situation. Il avait passé le début de la nuit au côté de sa mère qui était dans tous ses états après avoir su que Jane était transférée à Boston West. Lorsqu'Angela avait été appelée au milieu de la nuit par l'hôpital, il était reparti au commissariat après avoir pris des nouvelles de la légiste.

\- Maura a été hospitalisé, _annonça soudainement le plus jeune des policiers sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait._

\- Quoi ? _s'étonna le vieil homme. _Comment ça ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il._

\- Elle a eu un léger accident de voiture hier soir, _développa Francky. _Un accident sans gravité, _s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. _Jane ne nous le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelques choses à Maura alors qu'elle se trouve derrière les barreaux, _expliqua le jeune policier après avoir croisé le regard étonné de Korsak._

Ce dernier hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation, et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Francky fixait sans cesse le papier qui leurs permettait l'accès à la boite postale de Torres, comme s'il avait peur que le document disparaisse soudainement.

\- C'est ici ! _annonça Korsak en se serrant sur le bas-côté. _N'oublie pas le mandat, _dit-il en claquant la porte après avoir éteint le moteur._

Francky attrapa la fameuse feuille et sortit du véhicule avant de suivre l'autre policier. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Korsak sortit sa plaque de sa poche et la posa sur le guichet d'accueil. Le jeune homme qui leurs faisait face devient pâle et bégaya :

\- Je … je … vais chercher mon … mon … supérieur … _et il s'éclipsa dans l'arrière salle._

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard étonné en voyant la réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à réapparaître avec sur ses talons un homme d'âge mur.

\- Encore la police ! _s'exclama ce dernier. _J'ai déjà dit à vos collègues que vous ne pourriez pas ouvrir une boite sans un mandat !

\- Justement le voici, _déclara le jeune policier en laissant tomber le papier sur le guichet devant les yeux écarquillé du directeur. _La boite numéro 106.

\- Bien, _déglutit l'homme. _D'accord, … alors suivez-moi, _finit-il par dire._

Les deux policiers suivirent l'homme qui leur montrait le chemin, ils longèrent un nombre incalculable de boîtes, et le directeur s'arrêta soudainement devant l'une d'elle. Il sortit un trousseau de clef de sa veste et ouvrir la boite numéro 106. Il se retourna vers Korsak et Francky :

\- Je vous laisse, _dit-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner des deux hommes._

Francky interrogea Korsak du regard et pour toute réponse celui-ci haussa des épaules avant deporter son attention sur la boite ouverte devant eux.

\- Des lettres, des cartes postales, la plus part venant d'une certaine Johannes Torres, _remarqua le plus âgé des deux hommes en fouillant._

\- C'est la sœur de Torres, _expliqua Francky, _Jane me l'avait dit quand elle m'avait téléphoné, _se justifia-t-il en croissant le regard de Korsak._

\- Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, _murmura le vieil homme en glissant sa main dans le coin de la boîte. _Une dent, _dit-il en la tenant entre le pouce et l'index après avoir enfilé des gants._

Victorieux, Francky sortie un sac plastique de sa veste pour pouvoir y glisser la preuve.

\- Si cette dent est celle de la dernière victime de l'arracheur. Nous pourrons faire sortir Jane de prison ! _s'enjoua Francky._

* * *

**Première thérapie**

Maura Isles était autorisée à rentrer chez elle lundi en fin de matinée. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition d'Angela, qui l'avait harcelé toute la matinée pour la raccompagner chez elle. Les hématomes qu'elle s'était fait dans l'accident additionnés à sa jambe cassée ne lui donnaient pas fière allure, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie lorsqu'Angela lui annonça qu'elles pourraient rendre visite à Jane le lendemain.

L'appréhension de Maura était tellement grande que la journée traînait lentement. Lorsque le soir arriva Angela fut obligée de prendre congé et de retourner dans la maison d'amis de la légiste car ses fils accompagnés de T.J. venaient pour le repas. La mère de famille abandonna à contre cœur Maura qui s'était endormie d'impatience, un sourire fixé sur son visage.

Au lever du jour, lorsque six heures sonna, la jeune femme s'extirpa de son lit, et se dirigea avec une rapidité surprenante vers la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard, elle se précipita dans son dressing à la recherche de son ensemble préféré. Surexcitée la légiste s'habilla, arrivée devant son reflet, la jeune femme tenta de cacher ses blessures sous une épaisse couche de maquillage.

Trois heures plus tard, la légiste sortie de chez elle. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'attendre Angela qui ne viendrait voir Jane qu'à treize heures après son service.

* * *

Étonnée de sortir de sa cellule si tôt, Jane suivait Helen le long des couloirs. La gardienne lui expliqua qu'elle avait une visite lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle des visites. La policière ne fut pas étonnée de voir Maura de l'autre côté de la vitre, mais un large sourire se dessina tout de même sur son visage sombre.

Les deux femmes se contemplèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot, Jane plaça sa main sur la vitre, de l'autre côté Maura en fit de même. Elles décrochèrent le combiné en même et ne dire mot pendant quelques instants.

\- Tu m'as manqué, _susurra soudainement Jane en penchant la tête sur le côté pour caler le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, les yeux pétillants._

Maura caressa la vitre sous sa main, avant de chuchoter :

\- Toi aussi …

Un moment de silence vint de nouveau s'installer entre les deux jeunes femmes avant que la légiste ne décide d'engager la conversation.

\- Tout va bien ? _demanda-t-elle. _Tu n'as pas trop de problèmes ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle._

A cette question, Jane décrocha un sourire amusé.

\- Oui, tout va bien, _commença-t-elle. _Mais parait-il que Paddy veille sur moi. _S'amusa Jane en voyant l'expression de Maura. _Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à convaincre Doyle de me « protéger », mais j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça, _rigola la policière en voyant la légiste mal à l'aise virée au rouge pivoine._

\- Je, …, je, … je, … ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, _bégaya la scientifique._

\- Merci, _dit simplement la policière en fixant tendrement son amie._

\- Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Maura._

\- D'être toujours là pour moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, un silence comprit, complice durant lequel les deux femmes se révélaient l'une à l'autre d'un simple regard entendu.

\- Merci à toi aussi, _chuchota Maura en pressant plus fortement sa main sur la vitre qui les séparait._

Le reste de la conversation dériva vers des questions anodines, le fait qu'Angela viendrait dans l'après-midi, ainsi que les frères de Jane, ou les humeurs incertaines de Joe Friday depuis deux jours, ou de la nouvelle codétenue de Jane, ou encore le fait que Maura assisterait à sa première séance de thérapie. Aucunement les deux amies n'effleurèrent le sujet de leur dernière nuit ensemble, ou de tout ce qui avait pu se passer après. Bientôt l'heure de se quitter arriva, et Maura fut obligée d'abandonner Jane qui retourna dans sa cellule.

* * *

La scientifique rentra chez elle pour déjeuner, et quinze heures arriva rapidement. Elle dut se faire fureur pour se trainer jusqu'au cabinet du Docteur Mayor.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? _demanda gentiment la thérapeute une fois que Maura fut installée sur le divan qu'elle lui avait présenté._

\- Euh, … bien, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, _amorça la légiste hésitante._

\- Très bien, donc dîtes moi tout d'abord ce que vous apprécier le plus, _commença le Docteur Mayor._

\- Ce que j'apprécie le plus ? _répéta la légiste souriante. _Le vrai thé sans caféine, une vraie merveille, _extasia-t-elle. _L'art contemporain, Jeff Koons, est très controversé dans ce domaine d'ailleurs, une grande rétrospective est organisée cet automne à Paris … .

\- Je veux dire dans ce que vous apprécier le plus dans votre vie, _expliqua le Docteur Mayor._

\- Ah, oui, je vois, _sourit Maura. _Dans ma vie je suis comblée, j'ai un métier qui me passionne, des collègues que je considère comme ma famille. Une meilleure amie en or, _ajouta la légiste le regard pétillant._

Voyant que Maura n'allait rien rajouter d'autre, la thérapeute lui demanda cette fois ce qu'elle aimait le moins dans sa vie.

Maura hésita longuement avant de se confier. Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas dans sa vie ? Cette question était simple, elle n'appréciait pas de voir sa mère une fois tous les six mois, elle n'était pas enchanté que Paddy Doyle soit son père biologique. Ou encore que Hope l'ait renié et l'avait traité d'usurpatrice. La liste était longue, ainsi que toute ces petites choses, comme le café soluble, les matières grasses ou encore les OMG y passa. Mais, elle ne parvint pas à venir à l'essentielle de sa présence ici, alors que l'heure de la séance arriva à son terme. Après avoir pris un rendez-vous pour une nouvelle séance jeudi à quinze heures, la légiste quitta le cabinet et rentra chez elle.

Arrivée sur le perron de sa maison, elle se retrouva en face de Frost qui avait l'air d'hésiter avant de sonner à sa porte.


	19. Episode 3 : Sous pression : Chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre cinq de l'épisode 3 regroupant les parties 13 à 15. ;)**

_Histoire de ne pas vous embrouiller avec les numéros, on va dire : "Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction." Ça sera plus simple. ;)_

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Episode 3 : Sous pression**

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

**Preuves irréfutables**

Franckie garda près de lui la preuve qu'il avait récupéré dans la boîte postale de Torres. Le long du trajet du retour les deux hommes restèrent muets. Mais ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose : sortir Jane le plus rapidement possible de Boston West.

Arrivé devant le poste, le jeune policier couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur et alla en direction du bureau du médecin légiste à la recherche du Docteur Chang qui en l'absence du Docteur Isles et du Docteur Pike prenait en charge le service.

Franckie couru le long du couloir à en perdre haleine :

\- Docteur Chang ! _cria le jeune policier en se dirigeant vers Susie avec un sachet dans la main._

\- Agent Rizzoli, _s'étonna la jeune femme en voyant le policier plié en deux qui essayait de reprendre difficilement son souffle._

\- Il faut … que vous examinez cette dent, _dit-il entre de bouffée d'air. _Pour savoir si elle appartient à l'une des victimes de « L'arracheur », _finit-il essoufflé._

\- Très bien, donnez-la-moi, _répondit Susie en tendant la main._

\- Merci, _lui sourit Franckie en lui donnant le sachet. _Vous savez dans combien de temps vous aurez les résultats ? _demanda le jeune policier._

\- Je peux le faire maintenant si c'est urgent, _expliqua la légiste devant le large sourire de Franckie._

\- Ça serait parfait ! _s'extasia le policier. _Merci, _dit-il en enlaçant le docteur Chang qui eut l'air surprise mais joyeuse._

\- Très bien, _commença Chang en se dégageant gênée de l'étreinte du policier. _Suivez-moi, _reprit la jeune femme asiatique en se dirigeant vers la salle des analyses. _Donc, de ce côté voici les dents des victimes de votre tueur : Mélinda From, Katrine Perman et Clémence Marm, _expliqua la jeune femme en montrant pour chaque victime un tas de dents, Franckie acquiesça en silence. _Donc si je prélève la pulpe dentaire de chacune des victimes et que je les compare à celui de la dent que vous avez trouvez, _continua la jeune femme en effectuant les manipulations devant le regard ébahit de Franckie. _Je pourrais vous dire si la dent que vous m'avez apportée appartient à une de ces femmes, _finit-elle en plaçant un échantillon sous son microscope._

Le docteur Chang analysa le premier échantillon et parut perplexe. Elle analysa ensuite le deuxième, elle dédaigna de la tête. Puis pour le dernier échantillon, celui de Mélinda From, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle redressa ses lunettes :

\- Regardez ! _s'exclama-t-elle à l'attention de Franckie. _Approchez, _lui dit-elle en décalant le microscope vers le policier. Ce dernier regarda dans la lentille et vit un amoncellement de petites tâches violettes. _Ça c'est l'échantillon de Mélinda From, _lui dit-elle. _Et celui-là, c'est celui de la dent que vous m'avez apportez, _ajouta-elle en changeant d'échantillon. _Vous voyez, l'A.D.N. est identique, _conclut la jeune femme._

Le policier, bien qu'il n'ait pas vu la ressemblance entre les deux échantillons, comprit très bien ce que venait de dire la légiste : La dent qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans la boîte postale de Torres appartenait à la première victime. C'était la preuve matérielle que Torres était « L'arracheur », la preuve qui pouvait faire sortir Jane de prison.

\- C'est une dent de Mélinda From ! _s'exclama joyeusement le policier qui se précipitait sur Susie pour l'embrasser._

Le docteur Chang bien que très surprise de la réaction de l'agent Rizzoli répondit au baiser de ce dernier. Après quelques instants Franckie se détacha de la légiste, gêné et légèrement troublé par son emportement. Il regarda Susie les yeux pétillants, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Nous reparlerons de ça, _dit-il soudainement en montrant du doigt l'espace qui était entre eux. _Mais pour l'instant, je dois retourner travailler, _finit-il en se baissant pour embrasser la joue de la légiste qui se mit à rougir en acquiesçant._

Franckie arriva dans les bureaux de la criminelle et y retrouva Korsak en conversation avec Frost.

\- Nous avons notre preuve, _annonça le jeune policier. _La dent appartient à Mélinda From, _déclara-t-il la mine réjouit._

\- Justement avec Frost nous parlions des vidéos qu'il a récupérées, _répondit Korsak. _Le procès de Jane est dans deux jours, et entre la dent que nous avons retrouvée ainsi que la vidéo et le témoignage du Docteur Isles, _continua-t-il. _Je pense que nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté.

Jane était étonnée de revenir dans la salle des visites. Elle avait déjà vu Maura, sa mère, ses frères et même Casey était venu. Qui d'autre lui rendait visite aujourd'hui ? En arrivant devant la vitre, elle l'aperçut.

* * *

**Le procès de Jane**

Jane se préparait pour son audience, elle était autorisée à rentrer chez elle pour la journée. Les retrouvailles avec Maura ne furent que formelles. Aucune des deux femmes ne voulait précipiter les choses avant la sentence, elles ne s'en tenaient qu'à des échanges amicaux. Maitre Carrus briffa la policière pour sa défense, il lui parla de la dent, ainsi que des vidéos retrouvées.

Bientôt l'ouverture du procès eut lieu, beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Jane qui tenta vainement de lisser son tailleur noir. Le visage peu maquillé, les couleurs sombres, ainsi qu'aucune marque distinctive, voilà les conseils de son avocat. Selon lui, et Maura l'avait confirmé, les jurés pouvaient mieux s'identifier à une personne lambda sans personnalité apparente qu'à une personne qui affichait ses opinons et sa personnalité comme bouclier.

« C'est un peu comme pour vendre un appartement, _expliqua Maura. _Moins il y a de détails personnel, plus facilement le client peut se voir dans le dit appartement, _finit-elle tout sourire. Et à cela, Jane avait répondu à Maura par une grimace d'incompréhension avant de changer de sujet. »_

Maître Carrus représentait Jane et Maitre Andre représentait l'accusation. Le jury était composé de douze personnes, des hommes et des femmes ordinaires qui avaient choix de l'avenir de la policière à la fin de ce procès.

Angela, Franckie, Tommy, Frost, Korsak, Cavanaught et Maura était placée au premier rang du côté gauche. Casey qui était retourné en Afghanistan n'avait pu venir. Et Johanna Torres, et les amis et la famille de Peter Torres étaient placés du côté droite. Le procès avait aussi son aspect public, et pour cela, quelques journalistes étaient présents, sans aucune caméra ou appareil photo cependant, ils étaient munis de simples carnets de notes.

\- J'annonce l'ouverture de la séance. Jane Clémentine Rizzoli veuillez-vous levez, _annonça la juge du haut de son estrade, la policière s'exécuta à sa demande. _Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, vous êtes accusée de meurtre au second degré sur la personne de Peter Torres, que plaidez-vous ?

Maitre Carrus s'avança vers la juge et annonça

\- Nous plaidons la légitime défense.

\- Très bien, _acquiesça la juge. _Madame Rizzoli, levez la main droite et dîtes « Je jure de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant cette cours ».

\- « Je jure de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant cette cours », _annonça la jeune femme en levant la main appropriée._

\- Bien, Maitre Andre, l'avocat de l'accusation à vous de commencer, _finit-elle._

\- Bien, _commença l'avocat de l'accusation. _Madame Rizzoli, vous avez tiré à trois reprises sur la personne de Peter Torres, _déclara-il._

\- Oui, _avoua Jane._

\- Et vous êtes entrée par effraction chez la victime, _continua-t-il. _Sans aucune preuve que Peter Torres était bien le tueur que vous recherchiez, _accabla l'avocat. _Vous avez fait irruption chez un homme innocent et l'avez abattu de trois balles, _accusa-t-il._

\- Objection votre honneur, _coupa l'avocat de la défense. _Nous avons des preuves accablantes qui montrent que Peter Torres était un tueur en série, _ajouta-il._

\- Objection retenue.

\- Très bien, donc je reformule. Vous avez fait irruption chez Peter Torres sans aucune preuve contre lui, et vous l'avez abattu.

L'avocat de l'accusation ne trouvant plus d'autre argument la juge déclara :

\- Maître Andre, vous avez terminez ? _l'intéressé acquiesça. _Maitre Carrus avocat de la défense c'est à vous, _déclara-t-elle._

\- Merci votre honneur, _commença l'avocat. _Madame Rizzoli, vous êtes lieutenant criminelle au commissariat de Boston, c'est bien ça ?

\- Objection !

\- Objection rejetée, Madame Rizzoli, répondez à la question.

\- Oui, _répondit la policière._

\- Vous aviez en charge l'affaire qui est devenue publique du tueur en série surnommé par les médias « L'arracheur ».

\- C'est exact, _affirma Jane._

\- Et le médecin légiste en chef Maura Isles a disparu alors que vous étiez dans un bar en train d'interroger des témoins sur la disparition de Mélinda From ?

\- Oui.

\- Il était donc logique de suspecter Peter Torres qui était barman dans ce même bar lors de la disparition de Mélinda From, _déclara Carrus. _Peter Torres était aussi présent dans les bars où ont disparu Katrine Perman et Clémence Marm, _révéla-t-il. _Ces trois jeunes femmes ont été retrouvées mortes deux mois après leurs disparitions, _annonça-t-il. _De plus, la question d'effraction est à exclure car Madame Rizzoli qui était alors le lieutenant Rizzoli est entrée que dans l'abri antiatomique à l'extérieur de la demeure de Monsieur Torres. Cela exclut donc l'effraction aux charges retenues contre ma cliente, _affirma-t-il._

L'avocat de la défense ayant terminé son laïus alla se rassoir, laissant l'accusation revenir à la charge :

\- Bien, _acquiesça-t-il. _Excluons l'effraction si cela vous chante, _sourit l'avocat. _Votre honneur, je souhaiterais faire appel à mon premier témoin : Johanna Torres,_ énonça-t-il._

La juge acquiesça et la sœur du tueur en série présumé se leva s'installa à la barre.

\- Madame Torres, vous êtes sous serment, _expliqua la juge. _Veuillez lever la main droite et dîtes « je le jure », _continua-t-elle, la jeune femme au visage blême s'exécuta._

\- Vous êtes Johanna Torres, la sœur de Peter Torres, _commença Maitre Andre._

\- Oui, _affirma la jeune femme._

\- Madame Rizzoli s'est présentée chez vous, _commença-t-il. _Pour quelle raison ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Elle est venue pour me parler de Mélinda From, nous étions amies et elle et le lieutenant Frost voulait savoir s'il y avait un homme dans son entourage qui aurait pu … avec qui elle avait des problèmes, _hésita la jeune femme._

\- A cela, que lui avez-vous répondu ? _demanda l'avocat._

\- Je lui ai expliqué que Mélinda était célibataire et heureuse de l'être, qu'il y avait des hommes qui la draguaient quand on sortait. Mais aucun d'eux ne franchissaient les limites, _raconta la jeune femme._

\- Objection, _scanda Maitre Carrus. _Cela n'a rien avoir avec ce procès.

\- Attendez, je ne fais que vous mettre le contexte en place, _expliqua l'avocat à la juge._

\- Très bien, continuez Maitre André,_ accorda-t-elle._

\- Madame Torres, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? _demanda l'avocat au témoin._

\- Le lieut… Madame Rizzoli, a vu une photo de mon frère et l'a regardé étrangement avant de me demander qui c'était, _expliqua Johanna._

\- Très bien, merci, _dit simplement l'avocat en autorisant la jeune femme à se rassoir à sa place. _Donc Madame Rizzoli à simplement vu une photo chez Madame Torres. Et elle en a conclu que c'était Peter Torres, avec une simple photo ! _accabla-t-il._

\- J'ai vu cet homme … _commença Jane pour s'expliquer._

\- Vous n'avez pas la parole Madame Rizzoli, _coupa la juge en frappant son marteau sur son extrade. _Vous avez fini ? _demanda-t-elle à l'avocat qui s'asseyait._

\- Oui votre honneur.

\- D'accord, _acquiesça-il. _Mais vous savez que ma cliente a reconnu sur cette photo le barman qui était avec le Docteur Maura Isles avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ? _s'exclama Maitre Carrus vainqueur._ De plus avec la pièce à conviction numéro 3, _ajouta l'avocat en avançant un sachet qui contenant une dent vers les jurés. _Cette dent appartient à Mélinda From, _expliqua-t-il. _La première victime de « L'arracheur », tueur en série ainsi surnommé parce qu'il arrachait les dents de ses victimes, _exposa l'avocat. _Et cette dent a été retrouvée dans la boîte postale de Peter Torres, aux 106 Sylver Moon, _finit-il._ Maintenant je souhaiterais appeler à la barre le docteur Maura Isles comme témoin de la défense, _ajouta-t-il._

* * *

**L'aveu de Maura**

_Frost attendait nerveusement sur le seuil de la maison de la légiste. Après avoir vu les vidéos, ou tout du moins, cette vidéo, la dernière volonté de Barry était d'importuner Maura sur l'arracheur. Mais le policier n'avait pas le choix, cette visite nocturne pouvait aider sa coéquipière. En espérant que le docteur Isles ne se sentirait pas attaquée par sa présence ici, il reprit contenance en resserrant sa veste autour de son torse. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir d'entre ses lèvres et bâti plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'approcher sa main de la porte d'entrée._

_\- Barry ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda la voix du docteur Isles derrière lui._

_Le policier se retourna mal à l'aise vers la légiste_

_\- Je voulais vous voir, commença-t-il maladroitement en se tordant nerveusement les mains._

_La jeune femme l'invita à entrer après avoir déverrouillé sa porte d'entrée, et allumé la lumière, elle lui présenta son canapé. Frost s'y assied lorsque Maura lui demanda :_

_\- Vous voulez quelques choses à boire ?_

_\- Non, merci ça ira, déclina poliment le policier._

_\- Bien, donc pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? s'interrogea la légiste en asseyant elle aussi sur le canapé._

* * *

\- Maintenant je souhaiterais appeler à la barre le docteur Maura Isles comme témoin de la défense, _ajouta Maitre Carrus._

Maura se leva à l'appel de son nom et se dirigea vers l'extrade sous le regard étonné des Rizzoli et le regard inquiet de Jane. Elle arriva en face de la juge :

\- Docteur Isles, vous êtes sous serment, vous devez dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant cette cours. Si vous avez compris, levez la main droite et dîtes « Je le jure ».

* * *

_\- Donc pourquoi voulez- vous me voir ?_

_\- C'est au sujet de Peter Torres, commença Frost. J'ai récupéré des vidéos qu'il avait effacées de son ordinateur, expliqua-t-il._

_\- Ah, s'inquiéta Maura dont les couleurs venaient de s'envoler._

_\- Le procès de Jane est dans deux jours, l'informa le policier. Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer mais si nous pouvons utiliser ces vidéos comme preuve. Jane aurait de bien meilleures chances de gagner ce procès._

_La légiste détourna la tête et se leva du canapé. Elle commençait à s'agiter et se dirigea dans sa cuisine avant de revenir avec une bouteille de vin._

_\- Vous en voulez ? demanda la jeune femme._

_Le policier acquiesça poliment à sa demande et regarda inquiet la légiste qui servis les mains tremblantes les deux verres. Elle se rassit et but son verre d'une seule gorgée avant de se resservir._

_\- Donc, oui les vidéos, reprit la scientifique en vidant son deuxième verre pour s'en servir un troisième. Vous devez les utiliser si cela peut aider Jane, affirma-t-elle._

_\- Maura ? Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Frost en avalant une gorgée de vin avant de reposer son verre._

_\- Hum ? euh, oui très bien. Je pourrais aussi témoigner pour affirmer l'identité de l'agresseur, proposa Maura après son quatrième verre._

* * *

\- Docteur Isles, expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où vous avez disparu dans ce bar, _amorça l'avocat de la défense._

\- Le lieutenant Rizzoli, le lieutenant Frost et moi-même étions venue au Drink pour poser quelques questions aux habitués sur les disparitions des victimes de l'arracheur. Jane et moi étions en train de parler au barman pour lui poser quelques questions. Il nous a servi des boissons non alcoolisées et ensuite Jane est partie interroger les habituées avec le lieutenant Frost, _expliqua la légiste qui évitait les regards fixés sur elle en regardant Jane dans les yeux._

La policière ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie était là à témoigner. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle ne pourrait plus la protéger, tout le monde allait connaître son histoire. Les journalistes au fond de la salle allaient bientôt s'agiter sur leurs blocs notes, cette histoire serait du domaine public et les médias parleraient de l'affaire.

\- Après avoir bu le diabolo menthe que j'avais commandé, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris mais je sais maintenant qu'il avait dilué une drogue de soumission dans mon verre, _argumenta la jeune femme._ Le barman, Peter Torres m'a dit qu'il allait appeler un taxi et m'a escorté dehors. Arrivé sur parking, j'ai vu qu'il m'amenait jusqu'à un pick up bleu, _raconta-t-elle. _Ensuite je me suis réveillée, tou-tout était noir autour de moi, _continua-t-elle nerveusement._ Mes yeux ont mis du temps à s'adapter à l'obscurité, je me trouvais sur une surface dure et mes mains étaient liées par une chaine qui était attachée au mur, _décrit la jeune femme tremblante._ Et quand je me suis relevée, Torres est entré, il m'a appelé « Mélinda », j'ai protesté, il m'a frappé, _la légiste senti quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. _Il m'a frappé, encore et encore. Il m'a cassé le bras. Et lorsque j'ai arrêté de me débattre, il m'a attrapé. Il il il m'a attrapé et a dégrafé sa braguette. Et il a tiré ma tête vers son entrejambe et et et il m'a forcé, _sanglota la scientifique avant de se reprendre pour continuer._

Toutes les personnes présentent retenaient leurs souffles en écoutant le témoignage de la légiste. Les Rizzoli semblaient choqués en apprenant les souffrances endurées par la jeune femme, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Les journalistes aux fonds de la pièce semblaient soudainement ravis de l'avancement de ce procès et grattaient rapidement quelques notes croustillantes.

\- Après, je ne sais pas combien de temps, c'est dur à dire si c'était une heure ou une nuit après. Il est revenu avec une batte cette fois. Il m'a frappé encore, et il m'a à nouveau vio-violé. Après je ne suis plus sûr de rien, j'ai jeté mon gilet sur la caméra qui me filmait, et ensuite j'ai entendu quelqu'un entré. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était encore lui. Mais c'était Jane qui était venue à mon secours, _sourit-elle en remerciant Jane du regard, celle-ci acquiesça tristement. _Je lui aie demandé de détruire les images que la caméra avait prises durant tout ce temps. Elle m'a ramené les dvd que j'ai brisés en plusieurs morceaux, elle m'a détaché. On est sorti de cet endroit, mais arrivé devant l'échelle Jane est revenue dans la pièce chercher son arme et Torres m'a attrapé comme bouclier un couteau sous la gorge. Quand Jane est revenue, elle lui a demandé de posé son couteau à plusieurs reprises, il a refusé et elle a tiré. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante, _finit-elle en fixant toujours les pupilles de la policière qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait commencé son laïus. La policière lui dit silencieusement « de rien ». _A ce moment, elle a fait son travail, elle n'a pas assassiné Peter Torres, _insista-t-elle._

De soudains clappements de mains de mains se firent soudainement entendre. Et l'avocat de l'accusation s'avança.

\- Bravo, docteur Isles, _sourit-il. _C'est une histoire très convaincante que vous nous racontez là. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez détruit les vidéos donc il n'y a aucune preuve que ce que vous dîtes est vrai. Comme c'est pratique.

* * *

Angela n'en pouvant plus sortie précipitamment de la salle. Jane regarda son frère et lui fit comprendre du regard de suivre leur mère. Franckie suivit Angela et la rejoignit devant la salle.

\- Maman, _dit-il en voyant que sa mère sanglotait, il l'a pris dans ses bras._

\- Je je je n'ai pas compris, Maura est comme ma fille. Et je je je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait, _sanglota-t-elle. _Je je je n'ai pas compris qu'elle qu'elle avait été, …, _sa voix se brisa._


	20. Episode 3 : Sous pression : Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je reviens avec les parties 16 et 17 de l épisode trois !**

**Bonne lecture et n oubliez pas de laisser une marque de votre passage en bas. **

**La sentence**

Maitre Carrus revint à la charge après l'affirmation de l'avocat de l'accusation :

\- Oui, certes le docteur Isles ici présent déclare avoir détruit les D.V.D., souligna Carrus. Mais ces D.V.D. n'étaient que des copies des vidéos que Peter Torres avait filmé avec sa webcam et enregistré dans son ordinateur. Vidéos que nous avons retrouvées dans l'ordinateur de Peter Torres. Je voudrais vous faire visionner cette vidéo en huit clos votre honneur.

\- Accordée, déclara la juge. Je pris à toutes personnes dont la présence n'est pas nécessaire de sortir de cette salle, demanda simplement la juge.

Tous les visiteurs sortirent en premiers, suivit de Tommy, Frost, Cavanaught, Korsak et de la sœur de Peter Torres.

\- Je demande à toutes les personnes dont la présence n'est pas indispensable de sortir, réitéra la juge à l'attention des journalistes qui prenaient racine au fond de la salle. Cela est aussi valable pour vous mesdames, poursuivit-elle à l'adresse de Jane et Maura.

Jane sortie de la salle avec Maura. Cette dernière fixait toujours la policière de peur de la voir disparaître derrières de quelconques barreaux.

A la sortie des deux femmes, les journalistes les encerclèrent. Toutes deux s'éclipsèrent difficilement de la foule pour atteindre les toilettes des femmes. Maura attrapa la main de Jane et se faufila à l'abri des regards derrière la porte qu'elle bloqua de son dos.

\- Maura pourquoi …, elle fut interrompu par la main de Maura qui se posa doucement sur sa bouche.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison pour moi, déclara la légiste. Et qui plus est, cela est mieux ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à nier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas que cela soit une entrave entre nous, pour exorciser ce cauchemar il faut que je l'admette. Je me suis fait violée, purement et simplement. Un homme a abusé de moi, s'est immiscé au plus profond de mon intimité et m'a fait plus de mal que je n'oserais l'admettre. Et plus que tous je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas à cause de cela que je suis attirée par toi. Je l'ai toujours été, avoua-t-elle timidement.

\- Maura, …, elle fut de nouveau interrompu par la légiste qui cette fois posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux clos, elle l'embrassa comme une promesse, la policière répondit tendrement à ce baiser tout en l'encerclant de ses bras.

A contre cœur, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux tout en gardant un contacte corporelle. Les deux femmes profitèrent quelques temps de cet instant.

\- Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard, taquina Maura en lançant un clin d'œil à Jane qui pouffa de rire.

\- Et quelle discussion ! s'exclama la policière. J'ai hâte !

Les deux femmes retrouvèrent les Rizzoli ainsi que Korsak, Frost et Cavanaught qui s'étaient isolés dans une pièce à l'abri des journalistes. L'arrivée de Maura dégagea un léger malaise dans la pièce après ces révélations. Mais l'ambiance se détendit au fur et à mesure des conversations qui s'en suivirent. Jane ne se lassait plus de regarder discrètement son amie, qui était en pleine argumentation avec Frost et Korsak sur les biens faits de sa position favorite de yoga. Angela rouspétait après Tommy et Franckie qui se défiaient au jeu du panier poubelle qui consistait à lancé un papier dans la corbeille de papier qui était à l'autre bout de la salle. La policière sourit en entendant sa mère s'égosiller « Les garçons vous n'avez pas fini avec vos enfantillages !». La policière sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus assister à ce genre de scène à la fin de son procès. Afin de chasser ces idées noires, Jane s'inclut dans le jeu de ses frères en attrapant un papier pour le lancer tout droit dans la corbeille au grand étonnement des deux hommes dont leurs projectiles jonchaient le sol. Franckie et Tommy défièrent leur sœur pendant plus d'une heure lorsque Maitre Carrus entra dans la pièce pour les prévenir de la suite du procès.

Jane sortie de la pièce pour se réinstaller à sa place et le procès continua de plus belle. L'accusation et la défense n'ayant plus d'autres arguments, le jury s'isola pour justifier leur verdict. Après à peine vingt minutes de délibération les douze personnes sortirent de leur isolement afin de déclarer leur verdict :

« Pour le chef d'accusation de meurtre au second degré, nous déclarons l'accusé Jane Clémentine Rizzoli non coupable. »

Après ces mots, Angela pleura de joie dans les bras d'une Maura tout aussi émue. Frost et Korsak se frappèrent dans les mains, Tommy et Franckie en firent de même. Après cela Jane ne se souvint de rien d'autre que d'être déclaré libre de retourner auprès des siens. Bien qu'elle devrait se défaire de son arme de service ainsi que de son badge le temps que la paperasserie et qu'un certain thérapeute la déclare apte à reprendre le service. Étrangement, ce dernier fit ne lui faisait aucun effet, elle ne se sentait pas contrariée de devoir rendre des comptes afin de retrouver son poste. Bien au contraire cela lui donnerait plus de temps pour se retrouver.

**Liberté retrouvée**

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie, dit Angela à sa fille tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh, maman, râla la policière écrasée entre les bras de sa mère. Bonne nuit maman, dit-elle finalement en s'extirpant difficilement de la prise d'Angela.

La doyenne des Rizzoli se tourna vers Maura et sourit en réitérant le même geste qu'elle avait fait à sa fille quelques secondes plus tôt. Une fois les aux revoir effectués, Jane ferma la porte en laissant échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. La maison de Maura avait été assailli de monde ces dernières heures qui était venus accueillir la policière après l'issus favorable de son procès. La « fête » s'était étendue jusqu'au début de la soirée. Seuls Franckie, Angela, Tommy, Korsak, Frost, T.J. ainsi que Cavanaught étaient restés pour le diner. La mère de Jane était la dernière à partir, ne voulant plus quitter sa fille ou laisser Maura seule. La policière avait dut user de ruses pour déloger sa mère. Etant finalement arrivé à ses fins, Jane adossée à la porte d'entrée, se retrouva enfin seule avec la légiste.

\- Où en étions-nous ? taquina Jane en lançant un regard coquin à son amie.

\- Si je me souviens bien, commença la légiste sur un ton énigmatique en s'approchant de Jane. C'était approximativement quelques choses de ce genre, continua-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur que la policière afin d'humidifier ses lèvres des siennes.

Sans aucune hésitations, la policière répondit à la demande de son amie en approfondissant leur baiser. Maura s'agrippa aux épaules du lieutenant, qui s'accordait à lui déboutonner lentement son chemisier. Sans rompre leur contact, les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers l'escalier. Soudainement la légiste s'échappa de la policière.

\- Je te retrouve en haut, s'amusa-t-elle en montant rapidement les marches à cloche pied.

\- Tu penses y arriver avant moi ? blagua la policière, en suivant du regard la jeune femme dont le chemisier était presque entièrement défait.

\- Oui, ça j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama la légiste. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose retient ton attention, tu n'as pas l'aire de vouloir bouger, s'amusa-t-elle arrivant en haut des escaliers.

Retrouvant la mobilité de ses jambes qui s'était soudainement évaporée à la vue d'une Maura plus sauvage, et plus dévêtue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

\- J'arrive ! grogna la policière d'une voix beaucoup plus roque et sensuelle qu'à son habitude qui eut le don de faire frémir la légiste qui l'attentait en haut des marches.

**! ! ! HOT HOT HOT ! ! !**

**Cette partie comporte des descriptions pouvant choquer les plus jeunes.**

Jane s'élança dans les escaliers pour se précipiter vers son amie qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit avant d'être littéralement plaquée sur le mur devant sa chambre. Ce baiser devenait beaucoup plus avide que le premier, il faisait sentir l'ivresse des deux femmes qui peinaient à ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elles y furent enfin arrivées, elles se jetèrent sur le lit. Jane prit les devant en agrippant les poignets de la légiste pour l'immobiliser sous elle. Le corps de cette dernière étant bloqué entre les cuisses de la policière. Elles prirent le temps de continuer leur baiser, tout en découvrant chacune chaque passerelle de vêtement de l'autre. La policière passa ses mains sous le chemisier de son amie, pour découvrirent les courbes qui se cachaient derrière celui-ci, glissant ses paumes scarifiées jusqu'à la poitrine de la légiste. Le chemisier de Maura vola dans la pièce, la scientifique s'afférait maintenant sur le haut de la détective pour le lui ôter.

Les deux femmes dont le haut du corps n'était couvert que par leur sous vêtement, continuèrent de s'embrasser passionnément. Jane s'attarda à mordiller, sucer, lécher, taquiner chacune des parcelles de la peau de Maura qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin. Passant sur le menton de la légiste, sur le haut de son coup, pour arriver au niveau de ses clavicules puis sur la naissance de sa poitrine, prit le temps de se débarrasser du tissu qui comprimait celle-ci. Elle arrivait devant la pointe durcit par l'excitation du sein droit de son amie, elle le lui mordilla légèrement, avant de passer au gauche. Suite à cette pression sur les bouts sensible de sa poitrine Maura gémit légèrement tout en sentant entre ses cuisses l'émoi de leur étreinte. Bien qu'émoustiller, la légiste s'éternisa pour retirer voluptueusement le soutient gorge qui étriquait les seins de la policière. Une fois le tissu disparut, elle recopia les gestes que son amie lui avait faits sur les pointes durcies de la détective qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Lâchant quelques secondes leur étreinte pour se défaire de leurs chaussures et de leur bas de vêtement, les deux femmes reprirent leurs ébats. Cette fois ci la légiste domina la policière qui se retrouva prisonnière entre les jambes serrés de la scientifique, n'ayant chacune qu'un fin tissu qui séparaient leur intimité. Maura se suinta sur la gorge de son amie, pour y marquer son passage. Leurs bassins respectifs s'accouplèrent en harmonie de léger va et vient. Lentement, la légiste s'écoula vers le buste de la détective pour emprisonner l'un des mamelons de celle-ci entre ses dents, s'accordant à le taquiner de plus en plus enfin d'entendre distinctement les soupirs rocailleux de Jane. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de l'état de la policière, elle descendit vers son nombril traçant de son index plusieurs cercles autour de celui-ci. Puis glissa silencieusement sous le fin tissu qui couvrait encore l'intimité transpirante de la détective afin de le lui soustraire.

La respiration de Jane devint de plus en plus précipité au fur et à mesure que la légiste approchait de l'endroit hardent. La scientifique regarda la policière dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par son enivrement. Jane la supplia du regard pour l'inciter à continuer. Après cet accord visuel, la scientifique se promena progressivement vers le clitoris gonflé et trempé de son amie. Elle y faufila d'abord ses doigts, à ce contact le bassin de la détective se leva légèrement en signe d'affamement. Maura se redressa vers Jane et engloutit les gémissements de celle-ci dans sa gorge en l'embrassant. Tout en accentuant l'agilité de son doigté elle embrassa langoureusement la policière, cherchant à l'amener là où elle le souhaitait.

Soumisse aux mouvements de Maura, la détective émit des râlements du tréfonds de sa gorge bouillante de plaisirs. La scientifique stoppa tout mouvement, et descendit vers l'intimité de la policière. Elle y trouva une muqueuse fleurie dont elle goba le bourgeon entre ses lèvres humides, goutant la sève de la détective, appréciant le parfum de celle-ci. Elle sentit les mouvements saccadés du corps de cette dernière pendant son exploration.

Puis elle entendit Jane peiner à articuler son prénom lors des soubresauts du bassin de la policière. Cette réaction ne fit qu'accentuer l'envie de Maura qui aspira la chaire qu'elle maintenait dans sa bouche. Jane s'agrippa aux draps, ses muscles se raidirent, ses cuisses se refermèrent sur le visage de la légiste qui accéléra sa cadence. Le diaphragme de la détective se bloqua, l'aire qui s'échappa de sa gorge se transforma en hurlements roques dont l'on devinait quelques syllabes. Dans un dernier soubresaut la policière attrapa Maura pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche afin de s'y gouter sur ses lèvres.


	21. Episode 3 : Chapitre 6 bis (partie 18)

**Bonjour ! Enfin Bonsoir !**

Je sais ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai plus donné signe de vie mais je suis de nouveau là malgré internet qui fait sa vie (je suis là, je suis plus là x)) et mon pc lui est en fin de vie.

Enfin bref, je ne vous ai pas oublié même si certain d'entre vous m'ont surement oublié (et je comprends). Même si certain d'entre vous me haïsse parce que je ne poste plus depuis un moment. Mais bon, j'ai une vie aussi (enfin je crois ... Sisi, je vous jure je l'ai vu passé en me disant "Je me casse") Bref je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie (ou ma non vie).

Mais je suis là pour vous présenter la partie 18 de l'épisode 3 ! OOOOOUUUUIIII enfin ! (je vais pas vous mentir je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui, je sais pas c'est peu être _**l'épisode 13 de la saison 5**_ :D qui va arriver qui m'a rappeler que j'avais crée cette fic. Enfin qui sait ? X)).

Donc la voilà, cette partie que je ne pensais pas écrire un jour mais qui est arrivée là comme ça. Ça tombe bien parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai tracé ma prochaine intrigue mais que j'ai buggé (oui oui en même temps que mon ordi et mon internet x)).

N'hésitez pas en me dire ce que vous en penser (j'ai la 3G sur mon portable je peux lire mes mails, trop moderne la fille lol x))

* * *

**Bonne lecture (enfin j'espères)**

* * *

_J'oubliais, **contenu pour public adulte et averti** (venez pas vous plaindre) Ah oui et les homophobes, je crois que vous vous êtes carrément planté d'endroit. (enfin j'espères que vous l'avez remarqué) **RIZZLES** off course :D_

**Partie 18**

* * *

**Lendemain**

Aux premières heures de la matinée, la légiste se retourna dans son lit, un grand sourire fixé sur ses lèvres en se souvenant que sa meilleure amie avait joui grâce à celles-ci. Sa pointe gauche frissonna et s'affermit, lorsque son sein effleura la peau nue de la détective encore endormie.

Envoûter par la policière, Maura ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la peau qui la faisait trépigner. Elle revisita cette peau brune entachée par quelques cicatrices, arrivée au niveau de la poitrine de Jane. Cette dernière ouvrit les paupières. En comprenant ce que faisait son amie. Elle l'arrêta.

Maura l'a regarda troublé, légèrement blessé, n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer le geste de son amie. Jane lui lança un sourit libertin :

\- Non, non, Maura, _taquina la policière devant la mine déconfite de la légiste. _Ce matin, _continua Jane en s'approchant de Maura. _Ce matin, _répéta la détective d'un ton rocailleux tout en se plaçant sur la légiste en la fixant. _C'est ton tour, _grogna-t-elle en emprisonnant les lèvres de la légiste avec les siennes._

En comprenant ce que sa meilleure amie voulait dire, son cœur se desserra et s'emplit d'une envie bouillonnante face à la convoitise de la policière. La faisant déjà mouiller avant même que la détective ne commence son expédition.

Jane confina la légiste sous elle et entrava les mains de celle-ci au-dessus de sa tête. Son intimité fixée sur l'abdomen de son amie qui ne put que sentir son ruissellement. Mais Jane ne s'attardait pas sur la réclame de son corps.

Maura contemplait conquisse la poitrine qui durcissait devant ses yeux. Elle s'empara du sein droit de Jane de sa main gauche. Elle commença à se redresser pour le capturer entre ses lèvres, mais la détective la plaqua sur le matelas.

\- J'ai dit, toi, et seulement TOI, _réprimanda la policière en lui croquant le cou._

\- Jaanne, _plaignit Maura en voulant de nouveau attraper le mamelon de la détective._

Jane l'ignora, et recommença son exploration. Plus rapidement cette fois ci. Ses mains s'évertuant à palper chaque fragment de peau. Sa bouche suivant le sillage de celles-ci. Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu désiré. Elle s'arrêta et observa Maura, pour considérer sa réaction.

Les yeux mi-clos, la légiste se délecta du passage de la détective sur sa peau, mais lorsque Jane ne se fit plus sentir, elle grogna de frustration. Et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer la policière.

\- Jane ! _se plaignit-elle en se cabrant,_ Jane !_, supplia-t-elle, voyant l'hésitation de la policière, elle écarta un peu plus ses jambes pour dévoiler son intimité ardente._ Tu es sûre ? _demanda Jane._

La légiste approuva en la suppliant du regard. Une fois certaine de la volonté de la légiste, Jane continua son sillage. Sa langue glissa autour des lèvres humides de Maura. Approchant sa main gauche, elle inséra un doigt dans l'ouverture trempée de la légiste qui se tortillait de plaisir. Elle y entra un deuxième, et commença un va-et-vient rythmé tout en stimulant le clitoris de son amie.

Tout en restant dans l'intimité de la légiste, elle se redressa et l'embrassa suavement. Elle palpa de sa main gauche le sein que lui offrait Maura, tout en accélérant sa cadence.

Maura les joues rougies gémissait bruyamment en fixant les pupilles de Jane qui la dévoraient aux portes de son orgasme. Avant qu'il n'y arrive la légiste, s'approcha de Jane pour l'embrasser et lui susurrer à l'oreille _« Je t'aime Jane … »_. Mais lorsque la délivrance balaya la légiste, la policière n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Jane baissa sa tête et descendit de nouveau vers le bouton de plaisir de Maura. Celle-ci comprenant l'intention de la policière :

\- Jane, je ne pense pas que je pourrais, _la prévient-elle alors que Jane glissa lentement sa langue dans la fente la légiste avant de la ressortir pour lui taquiner le clitoris. _Oh, mon dieu ! _s'exclama Maura les yeux écarquiller en sentant de nouveau une vague de plaisir assaillir le creux de ses reins. _Putain ! Jane comment … , _elle s'interrompit et gémit de luxure en sentant que Jane s'acharnait sur son point sensible pour l'amener vers un deuxième orgasme. _Jane ! _la respiration de Maura devient de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure que son amie la stimulait._

La policière sentait son labeur porter ses fruits en réalisant que Maura se déferlait dans sa gorge. La femme fut assaillit de NOUVEAU, le visage rougis, les yeux fermés, mais les lèvres fixer dans un sourire de bien-être.

\- Jane, _souffla la scientifique en reprenant son souffle. _Comment as-tu ? Je ne sens plus mes jambes,_rigola la légiste. _Jamais je … . Comment ?

\- Je t'aime aussi, Maura, _répondit simplement la policière en l'embrassant chastement. _Reposes-toi, _sourit-elle. J_e vais voir ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner, _ajouta Jane en se levant pour se rhabiller._

\- Jane, _dit Maura en la retenant par la main, celle-ci se retourna et l'interrogea du regard._ Merci, _continua-t-elle simplement en la regardant pleine de gratitude. _Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais après … mais grâce à toi.

\- Grâce nous,_ rectifia la détective en lui souriant sincèrement._

\- Grâce à toi, j'ai pu, et à ce point-là, et deux fois de suite. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, _avoua la légiste._

\- Maura ! _réprimanda Jane en souriant. _On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais vanter les ébats après la première fois,_ rigola la policière._ Parce que pour ceux d'après je ne vais plus me surpasser dans ce cas-là,_ blagua la détective sous le regard désolé de Maura. _Je plaisante, _reprit-elle en lançant une bourrade à son amie. _Toi aussi tu étais fantastique. Je ne te connaissait pas si sauvage Maur', _blagua-t-elle._

\- Hey !, _s'offusqua la légiste. _Je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas, tu n'as même pas voulu que je te touche ce matin, _réalisa-t-elle. _Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait mal hier ? _s'inquiéta Maura, sous le regard hilare de la policière._

\- Mal ? _ricana la policière. _Mal ? _répéta-t-elle. _Tu n'es pas sérieuse Maura ? _demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'elle était très sérieuse. _Tu sais ce qu'on a fait Maura non ?

\- Euh, oui …

\- Et avais-je l'air d'avoir mal ? _exposa-t-elle._

\- Je ne pense pas mais, je ne sais pas. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- NON, mais ça va pas Maura, tu crois que je réagis comme ça quand j'ai mal ? Sérieusement Maur' !

\- La réaction à la douleur est différente selon chaque individu, _dépita la légiste. _De plus, la sexualité peut aussi faire mal par plaisir et inversement. Et je ne parle pas du masochisme sexuel. De plus un dérèglement neuronal, peut interférer et inverser les gestes de douleur en geste de plaisir et vice versa. Selon une …

Jane fixa son amie entre ahurissement et amusement avant de la couper.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu mal, _intervint Jane pour l'arrêter dans son laïus. _Bien au contraire, et je ne suis pas déréglé des neurones ou je ne sais pas quoi Maur', _sourit-elle. _Mais si tu veux essayer le masochisme sexuel, je ne suis pas contre, _blagua la policière. _Mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu faisais fuir tes prétendants pendant tes rencards. Si tu discutes comme ça après l'amour. Ce n'est pas étonnant, _rit la policière en se levant. _Bon, cette fois, je vais vraiment voir ce qu'il y a pour le petit déj',_ finit-elle en se rhabillant._

La policière descendit les escaliers et se rua sur le frigidaire pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait cuisiner. A peine eu-t-elle eu le temps de l'ouvrir que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. La détective regarda l'heure. Qui pouvait bien venir à 9h00 du matin. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se répondit à elle-même « Ma mère bien sûre ».

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous les filles, _enthousiasma Angela devant le regard effaré de Jane_. Maura n'est pas encore levée ? _s'étonna la mama Rizzoli en entrant dans la pièce pour aller vers la cuisine et déposer une assiette de pan-cake sur la table. Ainsi que le thé favori de Maura et le café instantané de Jane._

\- Si, elle est dans la salle de bain, je vais voir si elle a fini et lui dire que tu es là, _dit la policière en s'éclipsant, non sans avoir attrapé son café pour le siroté._

La détective rouge pivoine se précipita dans les escaliers en laissant sa mère seule face à son assiette de pan-cake. Arrivée en haut elle, ouvrit la porte dans la foulée et articula difficilement :

\- Ma mère est en bas.

\- Quoi ?!


	22. Episode 3 : Sous pression : Chapitre 7

Et puis zut, je le poste ici en premier (sur mon blog pour la dernière partie il faut attendre 8h00 demain)

Vous êtes des privilégiés x)

**Nous voilà donc à la fin de l'épisode 3.**

Cet épisode sera peut être le dernier posté ici (tout dépends de combien de personnes me suivent et se manifestent ici)

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Partie 19**

* * *

** Sous silence**

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ma mère est en bas avec le petit déj ', _répéta la policière en déposant son café sur la table de nuit._

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, _avoua Jane gênée. _Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait déjeuner avec nous.

\- Euh, d'accord, _acquiesça Maura en se levant du lit._

\- Quoi « d'accord » ? _s'inquiéta la policière. _Ma mère est en bas et toi tu dis « d'accord » ? Non mais elle va se rendre compte que … . Mais ça va pas Maura, on ne va pas petit déjeuner avec ma mère alors qu'on vient de … pour la première fois, _débita la détective._

A moitié amusée, Maura regarda sa meilleure amie se débattre avec ses mots pendant quelques instants avant de se lever en laissant le drap qui couvrait sa nudité derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de la policière paniquée et vient poser ses lèvres sur celles de la détective.

\- Jane, _coupa la scientifique en se détachant de son amie. _Tu sais que je connais ta mère, non ? _dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux, Jane acquiesça. _Tu sais que j'ai déjà petit déjeuner avec ta mère ? Tu sais que … .

\- Mais Maura ! _l'interrompit la détective. _Là c'est différent.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? _intervient la légiste. _C'est vraiment si différent que ça ? Excepté les relations physiques que nous avons eues hier et ce matin, _exposa-t-elle._ Nos sentiments n'ont pas changé, je me trompe ? En tous les cas les miens sont toujours les mêmes. Enfin je t'ai toujours aimé comme ça, _avoua timidement la scientifique._

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la détective, elle embrassa tendrement les lèvres de la légiste.

\- Oui, moi aussi, _la rassura-t-elle. _Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'empêcher de faire ça, _dit-elle en lui reprenant les lèvres. _Et même si ma mère est avec nous, _continua-t-elle en déplaçant ses paumes balafrées vers le creux des reins de Maura._

Leur étreinte s'éternisa quelques peu, avant que Jane ne se retire.

\- Et je voudrais que ça reste entre nous pour le moment, _chuchota la détective. _Je voudrais pouvoir profiter de ça à l'abri des regards, _avoua-t-elle. _Et surtout loin de celui de ma mère, _insista-t-elle._

\- Jane, nous pouvons nous contrôlées, _énonça Maura._

\- Oui, de toute façon, on le saura bientôt,_ capitula Jane. _J'ai dit à ma mère que tu étais sous la douche, _expliqua la policière. _Je vais redescendre avant qu'elle ne se pose trop de question. Et toi vas te doucher rapidement, _finit-elle en lui capturant une dernière fois ses lèvres._

La détective redescendit rapidement les escaliers et arriva dans le salon où Angela était installée devant la télévision en train de regarder une de ses séries favorites. Lorsque sa fille entra dans la salle, elle se retourna.

\- Alors ? Maura n'est pas encore prête ? _demanda-t-elle._

\- Non, elle est encore sous la douche, _expliqua la policière._

\- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps alors ?

\- J'ai reçu un appel de Frost, _mentit la détective._

\- Mais je croyais que tu étais en repos, _s'étonna Angela._

\- Ce n'était pas pour le travail, il voulait savoir comment j'allais, _se justifia maladroitement Jane._

Angela ne releva pas qu'elle avait cru voir le portable de Jane traîner dans la cuisine, à côté de l'assiette de pancakes. Elle demanda :

\- Et où as-tu abandonné ton café ?

\- Ah, j'ai dû le laissé dans ma chambre pendant que je répondais au téléphone, _se déroba la femme en s'élançant une nouvelle fois vers les escaliers._

Angela alla discrètement vers la cuisine et regarda sur la table. Le portable Jane trônait bel et bien sur celle-ci.

\- J'en étais sûre, _sourit la doyenne des Rizzoli. Elle attrapa un pancake avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé devant la télé. _Prenez votre temps les filles, _se dit-elle à elle-même._

La détective arriva devant la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. (Elle savait que Maura ne la fermait plus, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé évanouie.) Elle entra, et découvrit sa meilleure amie, (enfin elle était beaucoup plus que cela maintenant) qui sortait de la douche.

Maura, qui n'avait pas remarqué que son amie était entrée, se séchait les cheveux, lorsque la policière encercla ses bras autours d'elle. Plaquant sa poitrine sur son dos, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu en mets du temps Maura, _susurra la détective à l'oreille de la légiste._

\- Je ne me suis jamais douché aussi rapidement, _s'outra la scientifique._

\- Je sais, _avoua la policière_. Mais ça m'a paru tellement long, _continua-t-elle en accentuant ses baisers et glissant ses mains vers le bassin de son amie._

\- Jane, _chuchota la légiste en gémissant. _Ta mère est en bas, _lui rappela-t-elle._

\- Maura, ne gâche pas tous, _plaignit Jane. _Elle ne se doute de rien. Et je peux être très rapide, _ajouta la policière en mordant légèrement le cou de la légiste._

\- Oh, je ne crois pas, _contredit Maura. _Non, non,_ dit-elle en se retirant d'une Jane surprise. _C'est ton tour, _ajouta la légiste en prenant l'assaut._ J'espère que tu peux aussi être très discrète, _chuchota-telle._

* * *

Jane se rhabilla rapidement, récupéra son café et redescendit dans le salon. Sa mère avait terminé de petit déjeuner et regardait maintenant les informations.

\- Korsak m'a appelé, _se justifia Jane, en remarquant que sa mère avait dû attendre une éternité en bas. Elle regarda l'heure : 10h ! nom de dieu…_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, _rassura Angela. _Tu es majeur, et tu es libre de vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaite, _sourit-elle en voyant l'aire exténué de sa fille._ Les pancakes sont dans la cuisine si tu as faim, _ajouta Angela en retenant un grand sourire._

\- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai plutôt faim, _réalisa Jane en allant dans la cuisine._

Elle se servit un pancake et bu un peu de son café, froid. Elle le réchauffa au micro-onde. Lorsqu'elle le ressortit, elle aperçut son téléphone sur la table. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'un seul coup, sa mère l'avait forcément vu. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Elle entendit justement celle-ci :

\- Ah Maura ! Comment te sens-tu ? Bien dormis ?

\- Oh Angela ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, _répondit la légiste._ Oui, oui très bien.

* * *

« Merde, ma mère est au courant ! » S'exclama la pensée de Jane.

* * *

**.Le début d'une histoire, de deux histoires**

Jane s'était rapidement habituée à la chambre de Maura, elle s'était aussi habituée à ce que son vieux pyjama ne soit plus le bienvenu dans cette chambre. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son procès, depuis le début de sa relation avec Maura. Elle se doutait que sa mère était au courant, mais elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Même lors des dîners où celle-ci s'était invitée. Ce qui empêchait les deux femmes de profiter l'une de l'autre, au grand désespoir de la policière.

Mais aujourd'hui, les deux femmes reprenaient leurs postes. Elles s'étaient décidées à taire leur relation. Jane espérait que sa mère avait eu le même tact qu'elles.

Le réveil sonna, Jane qui était la première levée, se précipita dans la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne soit monopolisée par son amante.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Maura était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, silencieusement elle se glissa derrière elle, et l'embrassa. Elles s'acclimataient vite à leurs nouvelles habitudes, Maura s'écarta légèrement de la policière le regard pétillant et un sourire glissé sur son visage.

· Ca y est, tu as fini ? _demanda la légiste en attrapant entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de la détective. _Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on prenne cette douche ensemble ? _se plaignit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

· Parce que, _commença Jane. _Sinon, on aurait été en retard pour le travail, _justifia la policière, Maura roula des yeux d'un air dubitatif. _Oui, tu m'auras mise en retard parce que j'aurais été incapable de me contrôler, _argumenta-t-elle en s'éloignant pour ne pas craquer._ Donc, tu peux aller de doucher maintenant Maur', _sourit la policière._

· Tu ne perds rien pour attendre,_ lâcha la légiste en passant frôlant son amie d'une démarche féline._

Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes étaient prêtes pour leurs journées de travail. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord afin que chacune prenne sa voiture pour aller au poste. Jane entra la première dans le commissariat, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Maura arriva à son tour.

Rizzoli arriva les bras chargés de trois cafés dans les bureaux et fut saluée par ses collègues, quelques-uns qui n'étaient pas venus à la petite « fête » improvisée à l'issus de son procès, s'approchèrent de la policière pour la félicité.

Une fois les embrassades terminés, Jane retrouva Korsak et Frost à leurs bureaux, qui pendant l'absence de Jane faisaient équipe.

· Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes habitudes,_ souligna le plus âgé des deux hommes, en voyant que Jane était pas arrivées les mains vides._

· Oui, _sourit la policières en déposant les cafés qu'elle avait en mains sur les bureaux de ses amis._ Enfin, je sais surtout que tu es crochon quand tu n'as pas ton café dès le matin, _à l'attention du vieil homme._

· Ah,_ l'interrompit Frost. _Je crois que tu dois confondre avec toi, _taquina-t-il en attrapant son gobelet._

· Mouai, ça doit être ça, _rétorqua la détective en grimaçant. _Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? _demanda-t-elle._

· Homme blanc, la quarantaine, il a été retrouvé empoissonné à son domicile très tôt dans la matinée, _exposa Frost_. Franckie est sur l'affaire aussi, _intervient-il._ Il est à morgue. Le docteur Chang a fait les premières analyses, _rajouta-t-il en sous-entendu, alors que Korsak pouffait._

· Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, _demanda-t-elle perplexe devant l'attitude des deux hommes._

· Non, rien de particulier, _répondit Frost. _On remarque juste que les Rizzoli et les légistes s'entendent bien ces derniers temps, _ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Jane._

· Que ? Quoi ? _bafouilla la détective._

· Vas à la morgue et tu verras par toi-même, _étaya Korsak avec un sourire._

Jane toujours abasourdit par la réflexion de Barry arriva dans l'ascenseur pour descendre à la morgue. Que voulait-il dire par « les Rizzoli et les légistes s'entendent bien ces derniers temps. » Avait-il lui aussi remarqué la relation naissante entre Maura et elle ? Et en quoi cela avait un rapport avec Susie et Franckie ? Eux aussi formaient un couple ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Avec Maura, elles formaient un couple, non ? Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Elle pénétra dans la morgue, le docteur Chang et Franckie discutaient de l'affaire, son frère dévorait des yeux la légiste. Et Jane sut de quoi parlaient Frost et Korsak. Et les deux tourtereaux n'étaient pas discrets. Elle aperçut Maura dans le fond qui relisait les notes de son assistante, elle s'approcha de son amie et chuchota :

· Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là.

Maura sursauta car elle n'avait pas vu Jane arrivée, elle regarda « ces deux-là » et lança un regard incompris à Jane.

· Maur' ne me dit pas que tu ne vois pas ?

· Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je vois exactement ?

· Franckie et Susie, tous les deux … _insista Jane. _Et ils ne sont pas discrets, _ajouta la policière._ Enfin, je ne devrais rien dire parce que nous non plus, _souffla la détective penaude._

· Quoi ?_ s'étonna Maura. _Que veux-tu dire ? _demanda-t-elle en attirant la policière à l'abri des regards de Franckie et Susie._

· Ba, oui ils sont ensembles, ça se voit non ? _précisa Jane d'un geste de la main vers son frère et l'assistante de Maura._

· Non, enfin oui, mais pas ça, _bredouilla la légiste. _Comment ça on n'est pas discrètes ? _s'inquiéta Maura._

· Je pense que m'a mère est au courant, _dévoila la policière, devant le regard paniquée de la légiste. _Ainsi que Frost et Korsak, _avoua-t-elle alors que les yeux de Maura s'agrandissaient._

· Que ? Quoi ? Comment ? _balbutia Maura._

· Je ne sais pas, mais vu les sous-entendu qu'ils m'ont fait comprendre. Je suis certaine qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose_, chuchota Jane. _Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le moment, on ne leur dit rien, et je n'ai pas relevé leur sous-entendu. On qu'à les ignorer pour l'instant.

· Ignorer ta mère, Korsak et Frost ? _s'inquiéta Maura._

· Ignorer leurs sous-entendus, _rectifia Jane avant de l'embrasser._

Lorsque Jane se détacha de son amante et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Franckie qui les regardait.

· Bonjour Jane, _salua-t-il. _Maura_, ajouta-t-il d'un signe de tête._

Maura acquiesça et s'éloigna de Jane et de son frère.

· Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travail, _dit-elle pour se sauvé._

Franckie regardait ca sœur un sourire en coins tandis que celle si l'observait inquiète.

· Je savais que vous vous en rendriez compte un jour, _dit soudainement Franckie._

· Que ? Quoi ?

· Tu crois vraiment que ça ne se voyait pas ? _s'étonna-il devant l'air incrédule de sa sœur. _Non, mais sérieusement Jane, on en était à faire des paris avec Korsak, Frost, Tommy et même maman, _rigola-t-il. _Enfin avant l'affaire Torres, _ajouta-t-il inquiet._

Choquée, Jane articula :

· Si tu dis à maman pour Maura et moi, je lui raconte tous sur Susie et toi, _menaça-t-elle._

* * *

**Cauchemars, rêves et réalité**

L'affaire qu'elles avaient épluchée toute la semaine, c'était finalement révélée comme étant un suicide. Le soir même, exténuées, les deux femmes s'étaient écroulées sur leur lit, et s'étaient endormies rapidement.

L'index de Maura tournait autour d'une des cicatrices de Jane qui se trouvait sous son sein gauche. Venant de sortir de son sommeil la légiste réfléchissait bien qu'encore fatiguée.

· Tu te définirais comme homosexuelle ? _demanda-t-elle soudainement en sortant de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit que la policière ne dormait plus._

· Toi, tu sais accueillir quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller, _ironisa la policière en baillant._

· Non, je suis sérieuse Jane, _répliqua Maura légèrement agacée. _Je veux dire, _continua-t-elle. _Je n'ai jamais eu de relation autre que physique ou amical avec une femme, _expliqua la légiste en se redressant pour s'accouder sur le côté. _En même temps, je pense qu'avec les hommes, c'était pareil, _réalisa-t-elle._

· Maur', _l'interrompit Jane en approchant une de ses mains de son amie._

· Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai eu aucune relation sérieuse avec quiconque, _révéla la légiste_

· Maur', _coupa la policière. _Je ne me définis pas comme homosexuelle, _commença-t-elle sous le regard inquiet de son amante. _Je ne me définis pas non plus comme hétérosexuelle, _ajouta-t-elle. _Je suis juste une personne qui est tombée amoureuse d'une autre personne, _avoua la détective avant de l'embrasser._

· Jane, où est-ce que ça va nous mener ?_ s'inquiéta Maura, n'entendant pas de réponse, la légiste se tourna vers Jane. _Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Jane, _l'avertit-elle en voyant les paupières fermées de son amante. _Jane !

· On peut en reparler à un autre moment ? Il est 3h00 du mat' Maur' ! _se plaignit la policière._

· Mhh, _réfléchit-elle. _D'accord, _accorda Maura. _Mais je peux te poser une question ?

· Quoi ?_ s'impatienta Jane épuisée._

· Je connais toute tes blessures, enfin tes cicatrices,_ commença-t-elle en accentuant le trace de son index. _Mais celle-ci, d'où vient-elle ?, _demanda-t-elle en montrant la cicatrice qu'elle touchait depuis le début de leur conversation._

Jane ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle savait de quoi parlait son amie. C'était la seule cicatrice qu'elle arborait qui n'était pas liée à son travail, au « Chirurgien » ou une autre affaire. Honteuse, elle n'avait pas pu avouer à Casey, Dean, ou ses autres amants la provenance réelle de celle-ci. Personne ne le savait, sa famille ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence de cette cicatrice. Elle pensa d'abord à mentir, mais elle se ravisa. Maura n'était pas seulement la personne avec qui elle partageait une relation charnelle, elle était aussi, enfin d'abord, sa meilleure amie. Et entre meilleures amies, on partage tous, les meilleurs comme les pires souvenirs non ?

· Jane ? _s'inquiéta Maura en voyant que sa question l'avait perturbé. _Ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est …

· J'étais jeune, _l'interrompit-elle. _J'étais jeune, et stupide, _reprit-elle honteuse. _C'était vers la fin du lycée, le 8 mars de ma dernière année, _précisa-t-elle alors que les phalanges de ses mains se crispaient. _Avec quelques amis de l'époque on avait fait une petite « fête ». C'était chez Marc Phil, _continua-t-elle._

· Je ne me rappel pas d'un Marc lors de la réunion des … .

· Il est en prison maintenant, _précisa la policière contractée._ A l'époque c'était un petit dealeur. Et j'étais une de ses clientes_, avoua-t-elle embarrassée._

· Tu te droguais ? _s'étonna Maura._

· L'ecstasy, était la nouvelle drogue du moment, _expliqua- J ane. _Pour les rêves c'était la substance idéale, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. _Mais ce jour-là, je n'avais pas d'argent, et Marc ne fait jamais de crédit, _exposa la jeune à l'allure de jeune fille à ces mots. _Il m'a proposé que je le paie en nature, _lâcha-t-elle sous le regard horrifié de la légiste. _J'étais jeune, _justifia-t-elle. _Jeune et stupide, _renchérit-elle. _Je voulais simplement ma dose pour passer une « bonne » soirée, donc j'ai accepté, _confessa-t-elle, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés._ Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que les fantasmes de Marc étaient beaucoup trop malsains pour moi. Il voulait me faire des choses que je n'oserais même pas te décrire, _continua la policière alors que Maura lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. _Quand il a commencé, je me suis débattue, je me suis tournée vers lui, _décrit-elle. _Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait un couteau, il m'a poignardé là, _précisa-t-elle en indiquant la cicatrice en question. _Je me suis enfuie, j'ai été aux urgences en leur disant qu'on m'avait poignardé pour me voler, _débita Jane. _On m'a interrogé sur mon agresseur, mais jamais je ne leur ai parlé de Marc, ni de sa proposition de payer ma drogue en nature, _lâcha Jane les larmes aux yeux. _Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ?_ s'en voulut-elle._

· Jane, _souffla Maura attristée. _C'est … .

· Trois jours plus tard, ils ont retrouvé une jeune fille, Julia Rex, _coupa la policière. _Cette fille à elle aussi payé en nature Marc. Mais elle, elle ne sait pas enfuit. Elle, elle a tous subit. Et elle en est morte ! _s'exclama Jane refusant le réconfort de son amante. _Si j'en avais parlé, elle ne serait pas morte, si j'avais assumé que je me droguais elle … _sanglota Jane. _Elle est morte à cause de m… .

· Jane, _coupa Maura en secouant la policière. _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _insista la légiste. _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir … .

· Et ma mère qui ne sait rien de tout ça, _culpabilisa Jane. _Elle ne sait pas pourquoi je suis devenue flic, elle ne le saura jamais.

· Jane ! _reprit Maura en forçant la policière à la regarder. _Ecoute moi, ce n'est pas parce que cette histoire t'as orienté vers ce métier que c'est pour ça que tous les jours tu le fais. Ta mère sait très bien pourquoi tu es flic, _insista la légiste. _Tu ne le fais pas parce que tu y es obligée, Jane. Tu le sais très bien.

· Oui, Maur', je suis flic parce que j'aime bien attrapé les méchants comme Marc, _sourit-elle._

Jane souriait tristement, elle n'avait parlé à personne l'intégralité de cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas que les personnes qu'elle aime la voient différemment. Mais là, elle venait de tout déballer à Maura. Et cette dernière était en train de la réconforter, en la tenant fermement dans une étreinte qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher.

· Merci, Maur', _souffla Jane à l'oreille de son amante avant de s'endormir._

* * *

_L'accident, le pick up bleu, elle le revit. Elle savait qui il était. Mais pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi ? Joe Friday qui ne voulait plus bouger quand elle l'avait vu près de chez elle. Casey qui lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Comment elle allait. Elle avait pris sa voiture pour aller voir Frost ou Korsak. Pour les prévenir qu'IL était dans le pick up qui l'avait enlevé. Mais IL l'a suivait de près de trop près. Puis soudain plus rien. Juste le bruit strident du klaxon de sa voiture, la fumée, elle sortait et Casey l'avait secouru. Comment était-ce possible ? L'un si attentionné et généreux, l'autre si … . Comment Jane avait pu le choisir ?_

* * *

Maura se réveilla en sursaut la sueur collant sa peau nue sur les draps. Elle se redressa et souffla tétanisée :

* * *

· Dean, Gabriel Dean … .

* * *

**Donc voilà c'était la fin de l'épisode 3. **J'écrirais un épisode 4, mais** je ne le posterais que si quelques personnes me suivent et se manifestent dans les review.**

**Merci à vous et à bientôt j'espères :).**


	23. Episode 4 : Partie 1

Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Je sais que question régularité des postes je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment nulle. Mais le manque d'inspiration, le manque de temps et le manque d'envie, ne font pas bon ménage.

Mais je tiens tout de même à finir cette fic ! Normalement cet épisode sera le dernier, et il aura une fin. x)

Ne m'en voulez pas pitié ! Mais je sais je suis cruelle et j'aime ça x). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en bas dans le cadre blanc ^^.

Ah oui ! aussi je poste partie par partie maintenant et plus chapitre par chapitre.

* * *

**Épisode**** 4 :** "Je ne sais pas encore le titre"

* * *

**Partie 1 : ****Éloignement**

* * *

La policière se réveilla, s'étira et tata le côté du lit de Maura, s'attentant à rencontrer le corps de son amie. Déçue, elle remarqua que la légiste n'était pas près d'elle. Elle se redressa brusquement inquiète. Maura lui manquait déjà. Elle ressentait un vide en son absence. Elle sortit de la chambre, descendit précipitamment les escaliers. Cherchant son amie dans toutes les pièces. Mais ne la trouva dans aucune.

La policière sortie sur la terrasse et trouva la blonde endormie sur une des chaises.

\- Maura, _chuchota Jane en se penchant vers son amante en lui caressant la joue de son index._

La légiste tressaillit à ce contacte, mais ne se réveilla pas.

\- Maura, _réitéra la policière, en continuant ses caresses._

Cette fois les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent lentement. Lorsque Maura aperçut Jane, elle se releva sans un sourire et partie vers la cuisine.

\- Maur' ! _S'exclama Jane perplexe devant l'absence de réaction de la légiste._

\- Je vais faire le petit déjeuné, _lâcha-t-elle sans autre explication en s'éloignant._

Incrédule Jane la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle tenta une nouvelle approche en voyant son amie s'afférer aux fourneaux. Elle s'approcha derrière elle et la saisit par les hanches en glissant son visage dans les cheveux d'or de Maura. Elle glissa ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de la légiste.

Cette dernière se retira vivement les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, Jane ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ! _S'exclama-t-elle en retenant un sanglot._

\- Déboussolée la policière ne comprit pas cet éloignement si soudain, alors qu'elle pensait que tous allait bien entre elles.

\- Maur' qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La légiste sécha ses larmes avant de se retourner vers la policière.

\- Nous, ce n'est pas possible, _expliqua-t-elle en montrant Jane et elle-même. _Nous … nous … nous sommes amies, _bégaya-t-elle. _Pas ça ! _s'exclama-t-elle en désignant ce qu'il se trouvait entoure d'elles. _Nous ne pouvons pas, Jane ! Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais Maur', je t'aime …

Suite à cette nouvelle déclaration, la légiste se retourna le cœur brisé par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Mais moi, je _ne_ t'aime _pas_. _Articula- t-elle. _Pas comme ça, Jane je ne peux pas ! _finit-elle en sortant précipitamment de la pièce, de sa maison pour se réfugier dans sa voiture. Laissant Jane derrière elle._

* * *

_Quatre heures plutôt…_

* * *

\- Dean, Gabriel Dean … .

Suite à son rêve. Enfin ce souvenir, puisque c'était de ca qu'il s'agissait un souvenir. Maura se leva de son lit, s'éloigna de la policière encore profondément endormie. L'agent Dean, c'était lui qu'elle avait vu dans ce pick up avant avant son accident.

C'était dans ce pick up qu'on l'avait enlevé. L'hypothèse lui faisait mal. Mais elle savait que si l'on excluait l'impossible, ce qui restait. Même le plus improbable faisait partie d'un semblant de vérité. Cela n'aurait pu être qu'un hasard.

Si Dean n'avait rien avoir avec son enlèvement pourquoi était-il dans ce pick up. Cela semblait fou, mais si l'agent du FBI n'avait rien à voir avec Torres. Pourquoi avait-il essayé de la tuer ?

Elle sortit sur sa terrasse pour prendre l'aire elle commençait à étouffer sous l'effet de toute ces suppositions toute aussi improbable. Mais pourtant …

* * *

Elle l'avait senti, comme tous ces jours où elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait au loin, la surveillait. Avant même de l'entendre, elle le savait.

\- Alors vous avez compris ! _Se fit entendre la voix de Dean en sortant de l'ombre._

Comprit quoi ? _cracha la blonde en se retournant vers l'homme. _Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Le chirurgien a toujours eu plus de place dans les pensées de Jane. Ma Jane, _s'expliqua-t-il. _Ce chirurgien nous a séparé, n'a laisser que des souvenirs de lui alors que j'étais avec elle. Elle m'a oublié. Elle ne m'a pas vu, il n'y en avait que pour lui. Alors, alors, j'ai décidé de comprendre, j'ai voulu comprendre ce qu'il pouvait-il y avait d'attirant dans cela donc. J'ai voulu faire comme lui. Pour Jane. Et devinez qui j'ai rencontré ?

\- Torres, _souffla la légiste._

\- Oui, Peter Torres, un très vieil ami, qui je l'ignorais mais était lui aussi très attiré par ça. Je lui ai sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Donc il me devait bien ça. On s'est alliés, il trouvait les filles qu'il voulait, il faisait sa petite affaire et moi j'étais là de l'autre côté. Je regardais, puis vers la fin quand il se lassait. Je les torturais, je m'amusais, je les brûlais. Et je les laissais là où Jane était censée les retrouver, _continua-t-il devant l'air horrifié de Maura._ Mais ça n'a marché que pour la dernière, _précisa Dean. _Et là j'ai eu une idée, une idée brillante, les filles que recherchait Torres ressemblaient toutes à une personne qui était très proche de Jane. Trop proche pour me permettre de l'avoir entièrement à moi.

\- Moi, _comprit la légiste._

\- Oui ! Vous ! Je lui ai donc demandé de vous trouver de faire sa petite affaire. Mais Jane a été trop rapide, elle vous a retrouvé ! Vous vous êtes rapprochez ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez faire ça vous étiez entrain de la salir, de la corrompre ! _s'énerva l'agent du FBI en faisant les cents pas devant une Maura tétanisée par la peur, et l'horreur. _ Donc, donc, je l'ai fait arrêter, je me suis fait passer pour un de mes supérieurs avec l'aide de deux de mes collègues corrompus. Ils étaient à mes ordres, Jane ne devait pas sortir de prison avant que je ne l'a libère, avant que je ne devienne son héros, son sauveur. Mais vous ! Encore vous, vous m'avez devancé, vous et vos amis policiers. Vous l'avez libéré, elle est sortie et vous avez continué à la corrompre, à la salir. Lorsque je vous ai vu avec la chienne de Jane, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. Vous deviez être écartée, vous deviez mourir pour que je retrouve mon amour. Mais vous avez survécu encore ! A cause de ce Jones !

\- Casey, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? _s'inquiéta la jeune femme._

\- Il ne vous aidera plus, _sourit Dean._ J'ai demandé à mes hommes de l'abattre, il commençait à avoir trop de soupçon sur moi.

\- Vous … vous l'avez tué, _répéta la blonde les larmes aux yeux. _Et maintenant, vous allez me tuer, _déclara la légiste en le défiant du regard._

\- Vous tuez ? Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Et Jane ne s'en remettrait jamais. Vous allez vivre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais vous allez dire à Jane. Ma Jane. Que vous ne pouvez pas continuer cette relation. Vous allez vous éloignez de Jane. Me laisser la place qui m'est destiné et vous n'aurez plus aucun contact avec elle.

\- Sinon quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle en le méprisant du regard._

\- Si vous dîtes ne serait-ce qu'un mot à Jane. Elle n'appartiendra plus à personne, ni à vous, ni à moi.

\- Jane n'appartient à personne !

\- Si Jane ne peut pas m'appartenir, alors personne ne pourra la toucher. Je l'a tuerais.

\- Vous … vous tueriez Jane ?

\- Je l'a sauverais, et nous pourrions être ensemble dans l'au-delà.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous arrivez ?_ lâcha la jeune femme brisée_

\- Demain, vous lui diriez que vous ne pouvez pas continuer cette relation absurde salissante avec elle. Sinon, vous savez ce que je ferais.

* * *

Dean disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant la légiste seule sur la terrasse. Elle devait quitter Jane, alors que tous semblait parfait. La blonde pleura à chaude larme sur une des chaises de sa terrasse avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. On lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux, et maintenant on lui retirait de la manière la plus cruelle.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ^^ x) **


End file.
